Kindred Spirits
by Musal
Summary: AU: Creed Diskenth, a lonely teen who never had anyone's love. Train Heartnet, a teen who always loses those he loves. What happens when like souls meet by chance? CreedxTrain
1. Flashback

Some of you know about this story, cause I've already told you about it, so this is for those of you who don't: This is an alternate universe CreedxTrain fic. This first chapter starts them off as being ten years old, but the next chapter will be eight years later, making them all seniors in high school. (Well, except Eve who will be a sophomore, and Kyoko a junior.) This first chapter is a flashback. I don't know if it really counts as a chapter or a prologue, so… just read and you be the judge xD

Though CreedxTrain will be the main pairing, I am gonna have some SvenxEve (since they're both in high school) and JenosxRins. I wanna _**try**_ to get in some ChardenxKyoko too. Also, Saya is in this, since she's not dead. Some characters might be a little OOC, but you gotta remember, they're all kids now. Some might be a little more immature and you need to factor in hormones and awkwardness teen usually have when concerning love. The rating of this might change too, but I don't know yet.

Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! I'm very excited about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Flashback

_March 22, 1999_

A small, ten year old boy with bright, sliver hair and celestial, sapphire eyes sat under a tall oak tree, which grew in front of a quaint, brick school. He wore tattered clothes that were much too big for his skinny frame, and probably more than thrice his age. His young, delicate skin, which still held its baby fat, was dirty and stained with tears. The boy's knees were pulled up to his chest, one arm wrapped tightly around them as his other occupied itself with a pointed stick, idly drawing figures in the dirt beneath him.

The child's name was Creed Diskence, unaware of how he was named, nor did he really care. The boy wasn't waiting for anything. He wasn't really doing anything either as he sat underneath the tree. He was merely just finding a reason not to go home, and drawing in the dirt was all he had. _If you can even call that a home… _the silver boy thought to himself, bitterly. _This tree is more of a home than that apartment…_

You could say he was hiding. That might have been an accurate assumption. The school day hadn't ended, but, unbeknownst his sensei, he snuck out early. He just couldn't take it anymore, the other children were brutal. No one took the time to understand him, to get to know him. They just saw the silver hair and ratty clothes and instantly labeled him as "the weird kid in class". Or as they preferred to call him, "Psycho".

Okay, maybe he was a little strange, but that didn't make him the bad guy. He just… didn't know how to communicate properly. It's not like anyone ever taught him how. Everything he said was weird. He didn't fit in with them… with anyone… It was as if he was from another planet… He got that idea from the kids, since they often said he was from Mars.

He couldn't help the strange comments that came out of his mouth. It didn't help that he got the highest grades in class, so their sensei constantly called on him for answers. That led to jealousy among the others, along with brain jokes. Saying he was an experiment for a top secret weapons development, was becoming popular. He swore someone had actually started writing a book about it…

The child had quickly learned to just stay quiet and not make any movements. That idea quickly failed, since they would then pick on him for how he looked. Not that he was a bad looking kid, Creed always thought he was rather good looking. Then again, what does the opinion of a "psycho" matter? Well, that's what everyone else said when he tried to defend himself.

The hair seemed to get the most attention, though not the kind he wanted. It was a very unnatural, brilliant silver, that earned him many taunts. He'd admit that silver was a very strange color for hair, but he always liked it. He couldn't really understand why they tormented him so._ And I take care of it… well as best I can with what I have… but that only seems to make it worse!_

Cleaning it made it brighter, shinier, making the silver stand out further. A few times, he purposely didn't wash it, just to see if things changed. They didn't, the kids would just call him greasy. He once contemplated cutting it off, but he chose not to. He still liked it, and refused to admit defeat to those kids.

Other than his hair, his clothes were a great object of torture. Needless to say, unwashed and torn clothes that didn't fit, did **not **make a good impression. Creed frowned and tugged at his pants leg. _I do __**not**__ shop in the trash can! Mother just won't buy me clothes…_

The ones he wore were clothes his mother collected from men she had over their apartment. She didn't even give them to him, Creed had to scavenge them himself. He actually took them from the strangers in the middle of his mother's… "business transaction" with them.

He **was **able to wash them, just not very often. Having to pick a time when your whore mother wasn't around so you could dunk your clothes in the tub real quick, was actually quite difficult. That fact bothered him almost more than the bullying did. He hated not being clean…

_Why do I even come to this place? Because **she** doesn't want me around?_ Well, he didn't want to be there either. He only went "home" to sleep and to salvage some food. All he ever got were scraps, making him skinny and adding yet another thing to tease him about.

Creed decided to agree with the woman's demands and attend school, just so he would have something to do in the day while his mother had "guests" over. He thought maybe it would give him a chance to meet people, make some friends. Boy, was he ever wrong. _Maybe I just won't go back… I'll find something else to occupy my time._

From a distance, he heard the school's bell go off. He sighed tiredly and started to make a move to get up. Sitting there unmoving was practically like painting a target mark on his chest. Not that he was really any safer at home, but at least there it was a little easier to hide, since his mother didn't go out of her way to torment him. She couldn't be bothered with such a chore. If Creed wanted to feel like dirt, _he_ had to find _her._

Just as he stood and pointlessly brushed his soiled clothes off, he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who the slap on the back of his head was dealt from, since it was quickly followed by a shove to the side and a kick in the knee. Creed gritted his teeth and remained stock still as three boy his age stepped in front of him.

"You left class early, Psycho. What's wrong? Mommy wants her baby home so they can go garbage picking together?" Remarked the child who sat behind him, Baldorias Fanghini. He was the leader of the three, who started most of the actions against Creed. He enjoyed smacking him randomly the most.

Creed rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that'll be the day…" he muttered mostly to himself.

A shove from behind reminded him of Baldor's little sidekick, Kranz Maduke. He enjoyed pushing Creed. "What was that, garbage boy?"

Creed turned his blue eyes to Kranz slightly, glaring, "Does it even matter? It's not like anything I say would change anything…"

Another kick to his foot made Creed jump back slightly, despite what his mind told him. The boy named Ash laughed and stood beside Baldor. "No, I guess you're right. That experiment must be a success so far."

The silver boy narrowed his eyes, hiding the tears the children brought on. All three still seemed to notice as they laughed as one.

"You know, sensei actually got worried when she noticed you were gone," Baldor remarked as he began to circle Creed. "We told her you weren't worth it. That you probably went to find the nearest trash can so you could go shopping."

Ash began to follow behind Baldor as Kranz disappeared somewhere he did not know. Creed felt it was pointless to have his guard up, since it never did any good, but did nonetheless.

As he watched them circle him fully once, Creed snarled, "What are you guys? Sharks?"

He heard a half laugh, half growl exit Baldor's throat as he stood in front of him again, smiling as if he had a plan. "I think that sounds right, don't you boys?"

Before Creed could respond, Baldor pushed him backwards, making him trip over Kranz who kneeled on all fours behind him. Creed smashed his head violently against the tree and slid slowly to the dirt beneath him. As he lifted his head to shout at the boys, he grunted in anguish and shut his eyes as Ash kicked dirt in them.

He coughed and sputtered, the three boys laughing merrily as he tried to wash the dirt from his eyes. When he finally did, he opened them slowly, blue eyes turning red as tears — caused from both the pain of their words and the pain of the dirt — swelled in the blue depths.

He tightened his hands into fists as the three continued laughing and throwing taunts at him. Creed felt something sharp prick at his skin, making him look down. He smiled slightly as he eyed the rusty shard of glass he clutched at. Looking back to the boys, he began to stand, his silver bangs shadowing half his face.

Creed watched the laughing trio only a second longer before he let out a quiet, sinister laugh. That caught the boys' attention, and they turned to him curiously.

Smalls drops of blood slid from his palm and down his arm as he spoke is a dangerously soft tone, "It's not very nice to keep calling me those things…" His smile widen as he glared at them, "Do any of you know what "karma" is?"

There was no response, making Creed laugh again. "I thought as much, you stupid apes… Allow me to teach you."

He began to run forward, the shard of glass sticking through his fingers, causing more blood to spew from his fingers as he grasped it tightly. Just before he attacked the leader of the trio, he heard the voice of another boy enter his ears.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?!"

All four boys turned their attention in the same direction. Standing there was yet another boy their age, with luminous, golden eyes glaring at Baldor and company. His spiky, brown hair framed his face elegantly, yet held a sort of power you couldn't explain. Creed had never seen him before, and could only assume he was in a different class from them.

Baldor growled and turned to the newest boy, "What business is it of yours?"

The golden eyed child looked at each of Creed's attackers with distaste, before meeting Creed's gaze. Something about the way those eyes shined at him lessened the red glow of Creed's, and made his heart beat fast. For some reason, the look calmed Creed's rage. He felt like they were trying to comfort Creed. Trying to show him that he cared what was happening to him.

His thoughts were proven as the golden boy turned back to the bullies. "It looks like you're picking on that poor kid. Why don't you leave him alone and pick on someone your own size?"

Baldor's glare suddenly turned into a playful smile, "Is that a challenge?"

The brunette returned the smile with a cheeky one of his own, "Not really. I think you're bigger than me too, you moose."

The leader's smile changed once more as he stalked towards Creed's rescuer. His two lackeys followed after him, Ash picking the stick off the ground Creed had been playing with. Before Creed could intervene, he saw the boy slide between Baldor and Kranz, turning around and pushing them both forward, causing them to stumble and trip over one another.

Ash watched in shock as he looked back to the boy. He smiled again and ran at Creed, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him off. The boy pulled him along quickly as he ran from the trio who were yelling and chasing after them.

Creed was in shock as this boy led him away from danger and to what was hopefully safety. He was thrown down an alley, stumbling slightly and grabbing the wall to balance himself, as his wrist was released. The silver haired boy turned to look at his savior, who was peaking around the corner, waiting for the bullies to pass.

After several minutes, Creed heard him sigh, "I hate bullies…"

Creed silently watched as the boy turned around. Widen blues eyes stared at him in shock and confusion as he made his way over. He was at an utter loss for words as the boy moved closer, and could only stare in disbelief. Never in his life had someone else stuck up for him, let alone take him to safety.

Or was this safety?

Creed looked around frantically, as if expecting another group of children to come out and beat him senseless. A soft chuckle brought his attention forward.

That smile crossed the small lips again, "No one else is here. The only ones that know about this place are my friends; that's why I brought you here. Those bullies won't find you."

Creed was still a little uncertain and looked around again. Before he could get a grasp on his surroundings, he felt a hand grab his chin and turn his gaze. His eyes met gold again, blinking several times to get over the shock of the contact.

He blinked even more as the boy frowned. His eyes actually looked _concerned_, a look which Creed had never seen directed at him before.

"You all right?"

The tone of his voice was also a shock to Creed . It sounded… sincere… Not like all those times when he was offered false kindness, then had it violently ripped away. He didn't respond to the question, merely blinked in amazement.

The boy frowned again, "Your face is all dirty and you have little cuts. You should go home and get cleaned up."

_Home…_ Creed thought wistfully. He couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth. He was sure they would be thrown back at him as weird. "I don't have a home…"

Surprisingly, the boy didn't respond harshly. He blinked and gave a confused look. "You don't have a home? Where do you sleep at night?"

Creed sighed and forced his chin away, "I have a place to sleep… most of the time… But I don't have a _home._"

Again, he knew it was probably weird, but he said it nonetheless. He didn't understand _why_ it was weird, since it was completely true. He waited for the predictable taunt and rejection.

Shock hit his chest once again as he felt a hand ruffle his hair playfully. "Sounds to me like you don't get treated any better at home. Don't sweat it. You don't gotta explain if you don't wanna."

Creed watched, astonished and perplexed, as the boy walked over to a corner of the alley and pulled out a large bucket. With a heave and a loud grunt, the brunette picked it up and walked back over to Creed, dropping it on the ground and wiping his brow. He pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and dipped it in the bucket. Handing it to Creed, he smiled that same smile.

"Use this to wipe your face off. You don't wanna get an infection."

Blinking seemed to be an overly repetitive gesture for Creed at this point as he took the damped cloth from his rescuer. He washed his face off and handed it back. The boy made a disgusted face, one Creed was used to, and expected to be hurt again. But, once again, he was surprised to see the boy pushing his hand away and shaking his head, laughing a little.

"You keep it, I don't feel like having it after it got all dirty."

Creed blinked, "But… it's yours…"

That smile again, "Well, now it's yours."

He laughed at the look on Creed's face and sat in front of him. His lips contorted into a slant as he studied Creed. The blue eyed child stared back, blinking innocently.

"W-what?" He asked, frightened.

There was silence for another moment as the boy's eyes moved up to his head and examined his hair. "Your hair is silver."

Creed blinked, then narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, what of it?"

The brunette boy reached forward and messed it up a little. "It's just that… it's kinda weird."

Creed glared and smacked his hands away, "So your mess of a brown bush is normal?" He folded his arms and looked away. "Not to mention the color of your eyes. They look like they belong on a cat."

Laughter and a thump brought his attention over to his companion. He continued his blinking once more as the boy before him rolled on the ground, laughing happily. After several minutes, he stopped tossing around and caught his breath. The golden boy sat up slowly and wiped his eyes.

"No, no, no, I meant I like it. It's cool looking."

Creed blushed slightly as the boy smiled at him.

"You're funny kid, what's your name?" He asked in a friendly manner.

Creed had to shake himself out of the shock the complement brought on before he could answer, "I-I'm Creed. C-Creed Diskence." His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

The boy stuck out a hand to Creed and smiled brightly, "My name's Train Heartnet. Nice to meet you, Creed."

_Train…_

The blue eyed boy watched the hand, as if it were going to bite him. But… there was something about this boy… Something alluring about him… Something that made Creed want to hold his hand tight and never let go. He didn't understand why, but his pulse was racing and his face felt hot. Train's cat like eyes were warming, comforting and friendly. He could tell, just from them, that Train was sincere in both his words, and actions.

A little hesitantly, Creed put his hand out as well, dropping the shard he was holding. Train seemed to hear the clank on the ground and looked down. Creed began to worry once more as his hero eyed the blood covered glass. _Is he going to call me a psycho too…?_

This was the first time he was ever shown concern, and he didn't want it to end so quickly. He rather liked this boy, and he didn't want him to get a bad impression…

Creed was shocked yet again as Train frowned at the shard. "I see… Well… I guess I can't really blame you. They were saying some awful things." His eyes met Creed's, making the silver boy red in the face, "Plus, they started the fight. How could they expect you _not _to fight back?"

Relief flooded through Creed and he smiled back, still confused as to why his face felt so hot. He jumped a little as Train grabbed his hand and eyed the cut thoughtfully. Creed was confused further as he felt his face burn even brighter as Train held his hand gently, fingering the cut elegantly.

"Hmm, it looks kinda deep…"

He reached to the side and dug through some boxes, never releasing his hold on Creed's hand. That fact only made Creed's blush stronger as he watched Train in an astonished daze. Train made an accomplished noise as he pulled out a small tool box. It didn't look very impressive to Creed, but then again, he probably shouldn't be one to judge.

Train opened the box and grabbed a roll of bandages. He took the wet cloth from Creed's other hand and dapped the blood away, cleaning it as best he could. Once that was done, he took the bandage and wrapped it around his hand, tight enough so it wouldn't fall, but loose enough to let the blood flow.

When he finished, he smiled proudly, "That should be good enough for now, but you might wanna see the nurse or something to get it cleaned better. I can't say how clean that water is."

He looked up at Creed, who's face was beat red and his eyes glowing strangely. Train frowned in confusion at the look, and cocked an eyebrow. "You sick?"

Creed heard his heart beat loudly and he shook his head frantically. Train shrugged and released his hand. Creed was at a loss to explain why the loss of Train's hand made him feel sad and want to hold it again.

"That's all we really have here. You could say this is kind of out hideout, so we keep certain supplies here, though not much." Train smiled at Creed, making his blush return, "I know what you're thinking. This isn't much of a hideout, but we like it. Eve's looking for a new one though. She says this one's too small. But I don't really care, neither does Sven. Saya seems to though, and she has a way of making us all agree with her. I don't know how she does that…"

Train stopped suddenly as he looked at Creed. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm just blabbering, aren't I? It's probably getting on your nerves."

Creed shook his head again, "N-no, not at all! I-I don't mind." _Why am I so nervous? _

He looked at the ground, voice turning into a wistful whisper, "No one ever talks to me… I-I'm… enjoying this…"

Train laughed and folded his legs into a pretzel shape, leaning forward on his feet and peering at Creed's face. The closeness made Creed jump back slightly and blush hard once more.

"All right then, we can chat. I have some time before my friends get here." He lowered his brow and leaned on his hands, "So, what kind of name is Creed, anyway? I've never heard anyone being called something like that before. And I know a **lot **of people with weird names."

Creed blinked as he tried to force his hot face to cool and focus his thoughts. "I-I don't know. I've n-never really thought about it before… I-I didn't think it mattered."

Train leaned back and stared at the sky, "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Just a curiosity question."

There was a moment of silence as Creed watched Train watch the sky. The silver haired boy tried and break it, though his voice still sounded nervous as he spoke, "W-well, what kind of name is Train?"

Train looked back down at Creed and blinked, then smiled, "I don't know either. Maybe my mom was a fan of trains? Or maybe my parents got married on a train. Who knows?"

Train looked back to the sky and whistled a short tune, one which Creed recognized, but couldn't place the name of.

"What's that song?"

The golden eyed boy looked back down at him, "Wiegenlied: Guten Abend, gute Nacht. My mom sings it to me at night when I can't sleep. You might know it as Brahms' Lullaby, but mom went through all the trouble of teaching me how to pronounce that other name, so I try to call it that."

He laughed at himself, "Well, I call it that around her. To my friends', I just call it Brahms' Lullaby. Saya yells at me when I say it the other way, since she can't pronounce it. Not many of them can, it took me a long time to be able to say it right myself."

"Wiegenlied: Guten Abend, gute Nacht. I recognize it."

Train looked at Creed, shocked at his perfect pronunciation. "Whoa, that was good. How'd you do that so quickly?"

Creed looked at him, a little scared that the next thing he was about to say would weird Train out, "I-I spend most of my time in the library, reading or at the computer. I like music, so I-I've looked up a lot of stuff. I… w-wanna learn the piano…"

Creed waited to be teased, but it still never came. Train actually smiled and nodded knowingly. "You're really smart. I can't stand reading, my sensei says it'll be my downfall in the future." He shrugged again, "Whatever, I don't think I need to read books to know how to live."

Train looked at Creed and winced at the sad look he was getting. "I'm not knocking your hobbies, it's just not my thing. I think it's cool that you wanna play the piano."

Creed smiled, feeling his heart and his face burn again. _What's with this feeling? It's not that it's a bad feeling, I like it. But… what __**is**__ it? Why does he make me feel so… comfortable? So… happy? I… don't feel alone right now…_

He continued watching Train, who had found a bug crawling on the ground rather interesting. _Why have I never seen him before? Why has it taken so long for someone to actually __**want**__ to talk to me? So long for someone to… care?_

"What class are you in?" Creed couldn't help but ask.

"Takahashi's class. He's waaaay at the end of the hall. We barely know other classes exist."

Creed frowned. He was hoping his class was at least _close_ to his own.

"Ya know, it's kinda ironic that you compared me to a cat earlier."

The blue eyed boy blinked at Train. "I-I didn't mean to poke fun…"

He felt fingers ruffling his hair playfully again and sighed quietly at the friendly gesture. "No, you did. Don't lie. But you were just trying to defend yourself. That's what you **should** be doing."

Train smiled and sat back again, "What I meant was, it's ironic that someone else compares me to a cat. That's what everyone compares me to."

Creed titled his head, "It doesn't bother you?"

Train shook his head, "Not at all. It's true, and I actually take it as a complement. I do act like a cat, plus I like them. No one's trying to make fun of me." He paused, and thought over his words, "Well, maybe at first they were, but I think since I took to it and went along with the stereotype, it turned into a short of nickname for me. All my friends call me Neko or Cat Boy, if they're messing with me."

"Act… like a cat?"

Train smiled that cheeky smile again. Creed was beginning to think it was his trademark. "Yeah. They say I'm stubborn, like attention, and do what I wanna do. Plus, I love milk. Then, of course, there's the eye thing that you pointed out before."

Creed couldn't understand it. That _must_ have been strange, yet this boy didn't seem to get picked on at all. He actually seemed pretty popular, considering all the friends he talked about. _But… he still seems strange, in his own way. So… why is it that __**I **__get picked on for being different, but __**he **__gets praised?_

He wanted to learn more about him. He wanted to continue asking him questions and speaking cordially with him until he knew everything about the Cat Boy. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go, he had all day. All week, all month, all year. He could sit there for as long as it took to get to know every detail about Train. It's not like he _needed_ food. He proved that after that week of having nothing but water.

But before he could ask another question, a female voice came from behind him, catching both boys' attention.

"There you are, Train-kun! We've been looking all over for you. We didn't tell you to meet us here!"

Creed turned around, angry at whomever it was that interrupted him. Standing at the entrance of the alley, was a girl the same age as him, with short hair and teal eyes. Behind her was a younger girl with long, blonde hair and bright, ruby eyes. On the other side of the short haired girl, leaning on the wall, was another boy their age with short, green hair and two different colored eyes. One was sort of a copper color, while the other was a lighter shade of blue than Creed's.

He heard Train stand and looked over quickly, watching as his savior brushed himself off.

"I know, I know, but I had a little… side quest I needed to do."

All three kids at the alley's entrance looked down at Creed. He felt a little uncomfortable with all those eyes on him, not to mention scared at what they might say. The boy against the wall smiled knowingly.

"Ah, I see. Playing the knight in shining armor again?" He said, jokingly.

Train laughed, "I guess you could say that."

The blonde girl jabbed him in the side. "Don't say that, Sven, it's mean."

The boy named Sven looked down at the girl and frowned, "I don't see why, Eve. Train knows I'm kidding."

"Yes, but what about that other boy? You might make him feel bad," said the girl in front.

Train patted Creed's head as if he were a puppy. "Creed knows we're not bullying him, Saya. Isn't that right, Creed?"

The boy was blushing once more at the contact, but was able to force out a nod.

He smiled the smile Creed had grown fond of, "Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later."

Creed's hero ruffled his hair one last time before walking towards his friends. The silver boy sadly watched him leave, feelings the loneliness settle in already. Inwardly, he wanted to follow after him and barrage him with more questions, but he didn't. He was afraid of getting on his nerves, or saying something wrong and making his savior hate him. For some reason… that thought made him feel like crying.

All that kindness… all that friendship and all that caring was walking away from him, leaving him speechless and lonely. He felt unbelievably depressed, but also happy. Train obviously went to this school as well, and even if their classes were far apart, Creed would find a way to see him.

He clutched desperately at the cloth given to him and sighed peacefully. The earlier thoughts of never returning to this place again had completely disappeared. The once Hell had become sort of a Heaven, and he had just found a reason to stay...

* * *

If anyone has ever seen Hey Arnold, I think that might be why I thought of this idea. It's going to be a lot more angst in it than that kids' show. Though, it was a good show… I miss it… 

I put Ash in as the third bully cause he was the only one I could think of to fit the standards. (Well, he wasn't really in the manga or anime, so I can make him act however I want. Yay!) There's no last name, cause I don't think he has one.


	2. The First Spirit

This chapter is Train's pov. It describes what his life is like and what he's going through. The next one will be Creed's story. I asked my Japanese teacher (or sensei, if you prefer) about Japanese schools, and it's pretty much the same as America. They have a year round school, and the length and time of breaks throughout each year depends on where in Japan they are, and since this doesn't have a specific location, other than Japan, let's ignore the vacation breaks and whatnot, kay?

Also, Japanese high school only has 3 years, and I know what they're called, but I'm just gonna call them sophomore, junior and senior. Typing out what each is called in Japan every time would be annoying and misplaced in the story. Their college set-up is the same as ours too, so no worries there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Cat.

* * *

The First Spirit

_September 6, 2007_

"Yo! Train!"

A spiky haired teen turned his golden eyes towards the shout. He smiled and waved his olive haired friend over. Train forced back a laugh as Sven approached, sporting his new eye patch.

Getting closer, the eye patched boy growled and dropped his briefcase next to him. "Go ahead, just get it out."

Train complied, allowing his laughter to grab the attention of everyone around them. Sven merely sighed, crossing his arms impatiently as he watched his friend nearly collapse on the ground. The brunette held his sides tightly and gasped for breath between chuckles. As Sven tapped his foot, Train calmed down and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How's your eye?" Train asked as he wiped his eyes.

Sven sighed, "There's nothing wrong with it, the surgery went fine. I just need to wear this for the next couple weeks."

"Will you be able to see better when it comes off?"

Again, Sven sighed, idly letting his hand fall to the patch, "Hopefully… He won't really know if the surgery went well until it comes off."

He picked up his briefcase and began to walk towards the school with Train following behind.

"Aw, come on, don't get all depressed about it. It actually looks pretty cool. Besides, you said you hated having two different color eyes anyway." Train placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look at it this way, now people will only see one color instead of two."

At Sven's frown, Train gave the teen's shoulder a friendly pat, hoping to comfort him. "Don't sweat it, buddy. It's only a couple weeks, right?"

"I guess…" Sven answer, sadly.

Train frowned at the tone of his voice. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that he was sure would cheer his friend up. "Ya know, I hear a lot of girls _like_ this short of thing. They think it's cool and mysterious. Isn't Eve one of those girls who's fascinated by mysterious things?"

Sven stopped and looked at Train, apparently intrigued by this information.

Train smiled and continued, "Yeah, she does. She's always reading books on strange things. If I recall correctly, pirate books are her favorite."

His friend's one good eye widen, then slowly sunk to the ground.

Train messed with his hair, "Chill Sven, once that patch comes off, you're vision will be completely new. Maybe even as good as mine."

With a mischievous grin, Train eyed the string keeping the patch in place. He took it between his fingers, pulled back, then let go, causing the band to smack against Sven's temple. Sven shouted in pain, and put his hand where the string had hit. He turned his head violently towards Train, who laughed.

"Though I think I'll miss that." Train stopped beside a wall, leaning his back against it, "What's your first class?"

Sven glared at Train for a moment longer before digging into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Statistics."

Train gasped and faked a faint gesture, clutching the wall like he was going to fall, "Why would you take that class?!"

Sven shrugged, "Cause I want to."

Train sighed and leaned back against the wall of their school, yawning loudly, "Even if you want to take it, why are you taking it first thing in the morning? I can barely wake up at this time!"

Sven snorted, "You can barely wake at noon, let alone seven in the morning."

Train sent a tired glare at him, then yawned again. His eyes turned down to the briefcase Sven had always used instead of a school bag. Train could never figure out why, so he decided to ask. "Sven, why do you insist on using that thing?"

Sven blinked his one visible eye and looked at the case in his hand, "Cause I like it. Something wrong with that?"

The other teen shrugged, "Nah, I guess not. But, you're eighteen and that case makes you look thirty. Like you're about to head into a business meeting or something. Just seems a little weird, is all."

The olive haired teen rolled his eye, "I don't think you're one to talk about weirdness."

"Actually, I think the fact that I **am **weird gives me the right to call others weird." He stretched, then yawned again. "Why don't you just make a move on Eve already? It's been, how long now?"

His friend ignored him in favor of looking towards the school's entrance, face turning red. Train began to laugh at his reaction, which earned him a growl.

Suddenly, Sven's smile turned into a grin, "Well, what about you and Saya?"

Train stopped his laughter and eyed Sven in confusion, "What about us?"

The olive haired boy looked back to Train, still grinning, "You know what I mean…"

It was Train's turn to blush a little, "Saya and are I just friends." He scratched his head, and looked to the ground, mumbling quietly, "Besides… it's not like I have time for such things…"

"What'd you say?"

Train jumped and quickly dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, "Nothing, nothing…"

Sven shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the school, seemingly deep in thought. Train sighed, "If you don't make a move on her soon, I will," Train teased.

That caught Sven's attention and he shot his eyes over at his cat-like friend.

Train just chuckled. "That's not what I meant, I meant I'd tell her myself," he paused and smiled deviously. "Although, she has filled out quite nicely…"

Sven punched him in the shoulder, "That's not funny!"

"What? I'm just noticing how our Little Princess has become a woman. No need to throw a fit," Train said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I've become a woman too, Neko Neko!"

Both Sven and Train looked in the same direction to see a young girl one year younger than them with short dark hair, wearing the tiniest skirt either of them had ever seen. Train's eyes widened and he gulped as the girl ran over to him. Just as he was about to take off in the opposite direction, he felt the girl's arms wrap around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"Didn't you notice how well Kyoko's developed too, Neko Neko?"

Train grumbled and tried to pull free as Sven laughed wholeheartedly at the scene. Though, as the girl bounced up and down against him, Train couldn't help but notice how much she **had **developed. _Bad Train, bad Train! Never let her hear you utter those thoughts! _He shot at glare at Sven and pushed Kyoko off.

"Damnit Kyoko, why do you insist on doing that?" He asked, angrily.

Kyoko smiled brightly, "You're just so cute! I can't help but want to hug a cute guy!"

Sven laughed harder as Train growled. Ever since they were little, she's had this weird obsession with him that was obviously centered around his looks. If she wasn't so clingy and annoying and pushy, Train might actually like her a little. Not to mention she had a boyfriend! _Speaking of which, where the hell is he?_

"Kyoko-san, are you bothering Train again?"

Train sighed in relief at the familiar voice. _My savior!_ He turned around and smiled thankfully at a boy his age with long, golden hair and clear, blue eyes. His skin was a pale, cream color that seemed to brighten the sparkle in his eyes. Needless to say, he was quite the ladies' man. Blonde hair was hard to come by, and it seemed to drive every girl wild. He was extremely modest and polite too, which only caused more swooning girls to whimper after him.

Charden nodded at Train and eyed Kyoko wearily, "You promised you wouldn't hassle him this year."

Kyoko pouted and ran over to Charden, wrapping her arms tighter around him than she did Tran. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and pleaded, "I'm sorry, Charden-san! Kyoko will be a good girl next time."

"May I ask _why_ you're with her?" Sven's voice finally came into play, "I mean, you pretty much have your choice of any girl here, and you choose her."

Kyoko stuck her tongue out at Sven and clung to Charden's arm. The tall blonde smiled at the question, "Does it really matter to you who I choose to date?"

Sven shrugged his shoulders, since he didn't really care. However, Train wasn't satisfied. "But she constantly clings to me! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Again, Charden smiled, "No, she's just very emotional and flirtatious. I can handle that."

"Patience of a saint…" Train mumbled as the boy led the hyper girl away. She smiled brightly at Train and winked in a teasing manner before clinging to Charden again. The Cat Boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "What an annoying girl… I can't believe Charden actually puts up with her."

"You're telling me you didn't like that attention? I saw your cheeks redden for a second."

Train shot a glare at his friend as he laughed and patted him on the back. His glare remained for a second longer before he spotted something behind Sven. The golden eyed teen smiled sinisterly and spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Sven…"

Sven looked over his shoulder, then quickly turned back around, face looking worried. Train smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, as if to comfort him.

"It's okay, big guy. I'm sure she won't care about the eye patch…. Much…"

Sven growled loudly and smacked his hand away. Train made a hurt look and pouted.

"You're so mean to me, Sven! Why won't you love me?!"

The volume of Train's voice caught the attention of everyone around him, making several students giggle. Sven glanced around in panic and smacked Train upside his head.

"Stop that! People are looking!"

Train didn't listen. Instead, he clung to his shirt and shouted loudly, "I told everyone I fell on a door knob, just like you told me too. What else do I need to do?!"

"Train, lower your voice, you're going to get in trouble."

Sven and Train's attention turned towards a girl watching them with ruby eyes. Her long, blonde hair nearly reached her heels, tied in pigtails with black ribbons. Though she was only two years younger than them, she stood almost two feet shorter. The school girl's uniform she wore hardly left anything to the imagination, though it was still more than Kyoko's, and—with her figure—she would surely get a lot of attention from her male peers.

The eye patched teen blushed and turned to Eve, "Eve, cover yourself up! Guys are gonna come after you like crazy if you wear something like that!"

Eve narrowed her eyes at him. Sven was always over protective of her and, though Train could tell she liked the attention, it could wear on her nerves. "Every girl is wearing this. We _have_ to, it's school regulations."

Sven took his uniform's jacket off and handed it to Eve. "Then wear this, it'll cover you up enough."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, "You'll get in trouble if you don't wear that, it's school regulations to wear the outfit completely."

"Regulations, smegulcations!" Train said defiantly and handed Eve his jacket, "Take mine. He'll be having a nervous breakdown all day if you don't wear something over that. It's not like I follow the clothing regulations anyway."

Train hated the required outfit. Every morning, he'd just throw the shirt on—top buttons undone—along with the black pants and dress shoes. He sometimes wore the jacket, but never bothered to button that up either. However, no one _ever_ saw him with the tie on. He would carry it around, just incase one of the school's faculty members stopped him and told him to put it on, but it came off the second they were out of sight. Other than that, it was really used to smack Sven on the back of the head, since he liked the reaction.

Eve turned her glare on Train and huffed. "No. I'm not a little kid anymore, you don't need to protect me from everything. I can take care of myself."

"I beg to differ, Princess…"

Before Eve could react to the voice, two hands had cupped her breasts from behind. Eve screamed and smacked them away, blushing violently and folding her arms across her chest.

Another boy with short, black hair and eyes to match stepped to the side, laughing merrily. "If you want to protect yourself, you need to get your guard up. That'll happen a lot if you don't!"

"Jenos!" Sven wasn't surprised that his voice was accompanied by a higher pitched, female one.

A girl with lavender hair and teal eyes stood behind the teen named Jenos, face red with fury. Jenos turned around and waved awkwardly at her.

"Rins-chan! I didn't know you were there," he tried to smile comfortingly, in an attempt to ease her fury.

As predicted, it didn't work. The girl stormed up to him, eyes practically oozing hatred, and slapped him hard on the cheek. Sven and Train both made an "ooh" sound as Jenos cupped his check, which began to show a bright, red hand mark. As Sven walked over to Eve to make sure she was all right, Jenos turned back to Rins and frowned sadly.

"Ouch! That hurt! Why'd you do that?"

"Why do you think, you dog?!"

Jenos sighed and sunk his head low. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm sorry, Rins-baby. Forgive me…?"

Rins folded her arms and turned away, "Not likely…"

Jenos tried to hug her, only to get elbowed in the stomach. Train half grunted in pain for him and half laughed. Jenos held his stomach painfully and turned to face everyone else. After several more moans of pain, he stood up straight and was face to face with Eve. He gulped silently as the blonde girl glared at him. Before Jenos could react, he was slapped strongly once more. By now, Train was practically dying of laughter, as he clutched the wall to stay up.

The raven haired boy looked at the girls who had joined forces against him and whimpered. "What is this?! Pick on Jenos day?"

"More like: beat up the guy who feels up anything with breasts day," Rins scowled.

As Jenos frowned at her, Train walked over to him and slung his arm across his shoulder, "You've really got a way with women, don't ya?"

"I say he's lucky to have Rinslet, wouldn't you?"

Train looked over to see a third girl with her arm around Jenos as well. She had short hair that was only a shade darker than Rinslet's with teal eyes. She smiled at Train briefly before turning to the crippled teen she leaned on.

"How'd you like it if I felt _you_ up all the time?" She asked, rhetorically.

Jenos smiled at her, "Why would I act negatively to that?"

As he saw the girl raising her hand to smack him, he crouched to the ground, shielding his head from the blow. "No, no, no! Uncle…"

Train laughed and crouched next to him, "Seriously, you should write a book on how to pick up girls."

Jenos glared at him as the brunette laughed and stood fully.

Eve handed Train's jacket back to him and smiled at Sven, "See? I can take care of myself. People will learn not to mess with me."

Sven still looked a little unconvinced, but nodded nonetheless. Rins walked over to her crumpled boyfriend and tapped her toe impatiently. Jenos looked up at her, trying to give the best puppy dog look he could muster. Rins sighed and helped him stand.

"Honestly, I wonder sometimes why I ever decided to give into your constant nagging and date you."

Jenos brushed himself off and winked at her, "It must be my animal magnetism."

"The only thing your magnet attracts, are my fists," Rins answered back as she began to walk away.

Jenos frowned and ran after her, waving bye to the rest of his friends. "See you guys later! Same place at lunch, right?"

Train nodded for the group and waved back, chuckling as he saw Rins yelling at him for something else. _I swear, he pays her to date him._ He quickly pushed that thought aside. Had he said it in front of Rins, he'd be in no better condition than Jenos was.

"So, Train, you doing all right?"

Train turned around at the question. All his friends were eyeing him with a curious, but concerned look. He knew why. The forth year anniversary of his parent's murder was coming up soon. He smiled at the gesture, knowing they meant well.

"I'm fine, Sven."

"Do you want to spend the night at my house?" Saya offered, "Sven and Eve are coming, and we thought you might want to join us…"

Train gave her his trademark cheeky smile, trying to convince them that he was okay. "No, I can't tonight, sorry. It's my grandpa's birthday, and grandma will be angry if I'm not there."

It wasn't a complete lie, nor was it the complete truth. It very will might have been his grandfather's birthday, but he would never know. Both his grandparents on both sides of his family died before he was born. And it wasn't like his parents could tell him anything about them, let only any aunts or uncles. His parents were dead and they—like him—had no siblings. The only family he ever had, were his parents. Honestly, that's all he ever needed…

Saya frowned, "Your grandpa's birthday is _today_?"

Train flinched a little at her tone. She sounded sad and unbelieving, but said nothing of the sort. _Did I use that excuse already? I need to start writing them down… _It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to hang out with his friends, it was that he **couldn't**. He didn't have the time to.

When his parents died, Saya, Sven and Eve each offered to have him live with one of them, but he declined all three invites. He was able to convince them that he was moving in with grandparents they never met before. He wasn't sure _how_ he convinced them, but he did. Not only that, he got them believing they didn't believe in phones, so he didn't have one. Of course, that was a lie too. Their belief was a shock to Train. _Seriously, who doesn't believe in phones?_

He had two jobs and even with them, he didn't have the money to pay for a phone. He barely had the money for rent and food, let alone a phone bill or movies. It was actually lucky for him that they had to wear a uniform to school. Train didn't have the money for new clothes, which he needed since he had grown out of his old ones. He really only had the uniform for school and two different outfits for each of his jobs.

Train was able to keep the house he and his parents lived in for a little while, but not long. It was quickly repossessed and he was forced to find another place to live. Even after that, he still refused to take one of his friends up on their offer.

Eventually, he found a crummy old apartment building. When he first checked it out, he didn't think the floors would be strong enough to hold him. He felt like he was going to fall through a broken piece of board and crash to the floor below him. That was why he decided to take a room on the lowest level possible. As much as he loved high places, he didn't feel like having his bed collapse to the floor beneath him. _But I guess this way, I have to worry about __**beds **__falling on __**me**__. Oh well, it's not like I have the money for anything better._

Between school and work, he was booked, and he couldn't quit either of his jobs. He needed the money for rent and food, and he refused to leave school, since it was the only time he got to see his friends. If it wasn't for school, he'd probably be completely withdrawn from everyone and everything around him. _Even though, in a way, I am…_

No one knew of his situation. No adult, no friend, no one. He made sure no one knew, since they'd just offer assistance, which his pride wouldn't accept. The day his parents died, he stood at the foot of their grave and made a promise to both them and himself. He promised he would take care of everything from then on. He was going to prove to everyone that he was strong enough to bare the pain of his parents' death alone. He wanted to show them that he'd be fine by himself, and prove to the world he didn't need help.

Seeing Train was silent, Sven sighed and smacked him on the back. "We'll get you out one of these days. There's gotta be some moment when they're not keeping you hostage."

Train laughed and smiled at his friends, silently thanking them for their kindness.

The group heard the school's warning bell go off. Eve gasped and took Sven by the wrist. "We gotta go! I head the sensei for Statistics is a real hard ass. He'll bite our heads off if we're late."

Sven blinked at her use of words. "Eve, you curse? Since when?"

Train snickered, "Yeah, since when has our little Princess used big boy words?"

Eve glared at him, "I'm old enough to say what I want." She tugged Sven, "Now come **on**! I don't want to be late."

As Eve dragged Sven away, Train couldn't help but shout out, "Hey, Sven! Now I know why you took that class!"

Statistics was usually a class meant for seniors, but that didn't stop Eve from taking it. It wasn't a surprise to her friends that she was able to get in as a sophomore. Train often referred to her as Einstein's long lost sister, while Eve said if he read more, he'd know more. Train frowned at that thought. He didn't like reading.

Saya laughed and slung an arm across Train's shoulder, humming the wedding march as she watched their friends depart. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Train nodded, "They will, once Sven makes his move. He's driving me nuts!"

Saya laughed and nodded in agreement. "Though… he's not the only one who needs to make a move…"

The tone of her voice confused Train, but before he could ask what she meant by that statement, she ran off to another part of the school. "My first class is in this building. I'll see you later, Train-kun!"

Train scowled at her nickname for him, "When will you stop calling me that?!"

The girl giggled and ran out of sight, "When you learn to grow up!"

The brunette sighed and turned in the opposite direction. His first class contained none of his friends. Well, none that he knew of. But, he could change that with a quick introduction to a few people. He was always good at making new friends.

As he slung his school bag over his shoulder, a sound coming from behind a wall caught his attention. Curiosity (which was a big part of his cat persona) caused him to peaked around the corner to where he heard the noise coming from. Just as his eyes met the wall, he saw a boy his age getting shoved against it by three other boys. Train watched in horror as the teen grunted in pain and slid slowly down the wall.

"HEY!" Train yelled to catch their attention.

The three who had thrown the kid against the wall looked at Train, scowling. Train was able to recognize them immediately: Baldor Fanghini, Kranz Maduke and Ash Hagar (A/N: I made up his last name xD ). He couldn't count how many times he had to defend someone against those three. Baldor was like his arch nemesis, since the bulky teen's hobby was to torment anyone he could get his hands on, and Train's was to fight back and protect the victims. Needless to say, they did not see eye to eye.

Baldor, smiled, "Oh, if it isn't Heartnet. Defender of the weak, protector of the downtrodden! I was wondering when you'd show."

Train glared at them as he stepped in front of the boy on the ground. "Leave him alone."

Baldor laughed and folded his arms, "No can do. Any other requests?"

Train paused and thought something over. "Well, I've always wanted a pony, but my mother never got me one." He smiled playfully at them, "If you can get me a pony, I'll let you go about your business. Can you get me a pony, boys?"

At the confused silence, Train laughed. "No? What a shame."

He kicked dirt in their eyes and watched as they sputtered. Baldor sent another glare at Train, before grunting to the others to leave. Train watched them go with a cocky smile on his face.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I must be getting good at this. Maybe I should get a theme song…" Train turned around and knelt down to the kid against the wall. "You all right?"

The boy in question had bright, silver hair and crystal, blue eyes which twinkled happily at him. The school uniform he wore looked like it was in good shape and actually worn properly. Well, before Baldor and company had gotten to him, that is. Now, it was torn in places and covered in dirt. His pale skin had turned a radiant shade of red and he was shaking slightly. The golden eyed teen frowned and titled his head to the side.

"_**Are**_ you all right? You look kinda sick…"

The boy nodded, his face still holding the same awed look. Train shrugged and helped him up, noting that his palms were sweaty. His eyes moved over to the pale teen's wrist and widen in shock. He was wearing a bandage that looked like it was stained with dry blood.

Train pulled it closer and inspected the fabric, "Did they cut you?!" He asked, frightened.

The silver boy was blushing madly as he shook his head frantically. Train was unconvinced and took it upon himself to peak under the bandage. He sighed in relief as he saw no blood and no scar or cut. The bandage itself had lost most of its color. The threads of it were beginning to break apart and frizz to the sides, the tips of each curling with fellow strays. _Why is he wearing this? It's clearly old and the fact that it's been used makes it pointless to carry around. Not to mention unsanitary._

Before he could voice his question, he felt something mushy between his fingers. Looking back to the boy's hand, he noticed how muddy it was from when he had fallen. He made a disgusted noise and pulled his hand away. That was a task in itself, since the teen boy was holding it tightly. Once it was freed, he wiped it against his shirt and frowned at the small stain. _Great, gotta do another wash…_

The boy seemed to notice Train's discomfort and started to stutter, "I-I'm sorry, Train! I-I didn't mean to ruin on your shirt! I-I—"

Train put a hand up to stop the kid's babbling. "It's all right. A little mud never hurt anyone." He looked over his shoulder in the direction Baldor and his lackeys had run off to. "Dirt maybe, but not mud."

He heard the silver haired boy laugh and turned around. Train frowned in confusion, then asked, "Hey, wait, how'd you know my name?" Baldor said his last name, not his first.

The pale skin became red once more as Train stared at him. The Cat Boy moved his face a little closer to the other teen, making his blush stronger and seemingly taking all words from his mouth. The brunette frowned and squinted.

"Do I know you? Cause I feel like I should…"

The boy stammered again, "Y-you've defended me before… many times actually…"

Train put a hand to his chin, "Yeah, I guess I recognize you… but I feel like I'm forgetting something… Like I know you from somewhere else…"

Train saw he was about to answer, but was interrupted as the late bell rang. The brunette jumped and looked at his watch.

"Crap! Not good! Tanaka's gonna tear me to pieces if I'm late!"

He had Akemi Tanaka in his previous years, so he knew what she was like. She didn't exactly support tardiness, though she would tolerate it sometimes. Maybe he'd get lucky this time and she wouldn't yell… if he ran.

Train grabbed his school bag from where he had thrown it after chasing Baldor away, and ran to the door that just happened to be right next to them. _This kid picked a good spot to be bullied, this door leads right to her room._

Train's sprint was a short one, since his class was only two doors down. When he got to the room, he whipped the door open and looked around, seeing everyone was already there and seated. Instead of acting embarrassed, he simply caught his breath, smiled, waved, and sat down at the nearest desk. The tired teen didn't notice where his sensei was, until he heard someone speaking to him.

"Heartnet-kun, we have assigned seats here."

Train looked to the front of the room, where the voice had come from, to see a young lady with long, raven black hair and small reading glasses set at the bridge of her nose. She was quite petite, shorter than most of the female students, with tanned skin. Needless to say, she acquired many male student admirers over the years. She tapped her foot lightly as she held a rather large book, staring at Train impatiently. She taught every year of Japanese History and Train had her for each one.

The teen merely smiled once more and rubbed his head. "Do we now? Alphabetical I assume?"

At the woman's sarcastic smile and nod, Train gathered his things and stood. He frowned as he looked around the room. "You're gonna have to help me out here, I don't know a lot of these people."

"It's the one with the rose on it!" Exclaimed a student.

Train blinked at the random shout and turned around. He immediately saw a desk in the third row, forth seat back with a fully bloomed, red rose on it. The brunette walked over to the desk, leaping needlessly high over the backpacks on the ground, and elegantly picked the flower up.

"Looks like you've got a secret admirer," someone taunted from behind.

"Who's it from? Is there a note?" Someone else asked, excitedly.

Train shrugged and twirled the rose around his finger before sticking behind his ear, no worries about thorns, since he knew there were none. He was actually use to this. Every day he was welcomed to his classes with a flashy red rose, carefully freed of its thorns, on his desk. If there wasn't one on his desk, then he was sure to find one in his locker. It had been happening for the past… okay, well, Train actually couldn't remember how long this had been going on for, but it was a long time.

He was still insanely curious as to who they were from, but the hype had died down long ago. The only ones who ever really brought it up were the lower classmen, or those who didn't already know of the situation. Those were the ones asking him the questions he so effortlessly ignored. He was use to that too, so they had become very easy to ignore. _Still, I'd __**really**__ like to know who they're from…_

A snort from behind brought Train out of his stupor as he set his school materials on the desk, "You should have known it was your desk just from that, Cat Boy."

Train smiled as he swung himself over his desk. Turning around, he could see that sitting only a few desks behind his own, was none other than Baldor Fanghini.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Train questioned with a wide smile.

Baldor glared, "The only person that could ever like you, is an insane lunatic."

"The crazier the better, I always say," Train countered.

The sound of a book falling on a desk brought everyone's attention back to the front. Their sensei had purposely dropped the large book she was holding, halting all movement and conversation in the room.

She glared at Train and Baldor. "If it's all right with you two, I'd like to get the class started."

Before either could respond, the door opened again, revealing the same silver haired teen Train had helped out earlier. He stepped in, stopping at the door's entrance, keeping his eyes away from the class. The boy frowned at Tanaka as he approached her. In return, she smiled politely.

"Don't worry about it, Creed-kun. It's the first day, I'm not marking anyone late."

Train sighed in relief along with the boy, who smiled a little. His short moment of happiness quickly ended as Baldor spoke.

"Creed's such a stupid name. It clearly shows signs of a mother who hates her son. Call him Psycho, that suits him better."

The teen named Creed clenched his fists as several others laughed. His crystal blue eyes were showing a spark of red ignite within them as they glared to the titled floors. Train growled at the comment as well as the reaction. _And calling him Psycho is better? These kids are such bastards…_

Seeing the laughter continue and the teen looking ready to snap, Train spoke, "Actually I think his name is pretty cool. It's better than having a name that sounds like a girl's, _Baldorias."_

Laughter once again as Baldor growled. Train smiled smugly and continued, "Even that monstrous nickname you have for him beats your real one. Shows he has more character than you do. Well… even a dead worm has more life than your drone personality… so I guess that's a bad comparison."

The laughter in the room was loud enough to be heard in those surrounding it as Baldor began to grind his teeth. Not only were Train and Baldor on opposite social levels, Train was more clever than him, which was another addition to his cat-like personality. A fact which, of course, pissed Baldor off to no end. Even though he'd never admit to the truth of it. Baldor's insensitive comments earned him several giggles, but Train's counters always caused a riot of laughter.

_I think if it wasn't for his little ass kissing followers, **he'd **be the outcast. _Wherever there was a bully, there were always those willing to follow, in fear of becoming an outcast themselves. Train had quickly learned that fact over his years of acting as "The Hero".

The larger boy huffed in irritation, "You're hero persona is really wearing on my nerves… Why don't you just get a superman outfit and complete the stereotype?"

Again, Train smiled at him, "It's in the mail. Though, I'm a little worried about the chafing the tights might cause."

The kids in the room laughed louder than before as they pictured Train actually wearing a superman outfit. Train noted a particularly brilliant chuckle coming from the front of the room and turned his attention there. He smiled as he watched the blue eyed teen laugh. It always made him happy when those he defended found happiness in his jokes.

Creed looked at Train for a moment, the smile from his laughter still across his lips, then looked away quickly, blushing violently. Train frowned in confusion at the response, especially when he could have sworn he saw the teen's eyes move to the rose behind his ear…

Tanaka cleared her throat in hopes of calming the class down, "I can tell this is going to be a fun year. Creed-kun, could you please take your seat now? It's the second row, sixth seat."

Creed turned his eyes in the direction the sensei pointed, then widen them in panic. Looking to where he was supposed to sit, Train knew what upset him. It was seated right between both Baldor and Kranz. Just from this morning, Train could tell those two had given him a great deal of trouble.

The boy turned to the raven haired woman, eyes looking pleadingly at her. Again, she smiled warmly, "These seats are only temporary. I don't think I'll be able to keep everyone in their spots anyway. You'll all be allowed to pick your own seats after today."

The kids in the room quietly mumbled their shouts of joy, some giving others high fives over the news. Tanaka was popular for more than just her looks. She was an adult they could relate to, since she was still young. Train had talked to her when his parents died, and he was still grateful to her for that. A couple times, before Train moved into his apartment, she brought a meal to his house, just to make sure he had something to eat. He even remembered the prayer she said for his parents at their funeral…

That's why he was going to do the best he could this year to ace her class. He never failed, but he also never did too well in school and he wanted to repay her for all she had done for him. _And this time, I won't let her down. Well, at least I'll __**try**__ not to let her down… _Train knew that was all she really wanted, even though she knew he always had tried. _Still, it's not the same. I'll repay her for her kindness._

Creed smiled at the sensei and walked over to his seat. When he walked past Train, the Cat Kid gave him a friendly smile, earning another blush. Train saw his eyes glance at the rose again, then stumbled a little as he hit a book bag on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Psycho," grumbled a kid who adjusted his bag on the ground.

Creed's eyes held a hint of red again as he gripped the books he was holding tightly. Despite that reaction, Train was surprised when he saw Creed wasn't defending himself. The boy merely continued the journey to his seat, then set his book down on his desk. _The bag was in the middle of the floor, it wasn't his fault he almost tripped over it, yet he did nothing to defend himself. _From this morning, he could tell Creed got into a lot of fights, but after witnessing this, he could also tell the blue eyed boy **let** them hurt him. _Why would he do that? Did he give up hope? Or is it something else?_

Golden eyes glared at the kid whose bag was on the floor, then frowned at Creed as he dug materials out of his school bag, which Train noted looked similar to his. His clothes were still dirty from earlier, even though it was obvious he made some kind of attempt to clean himself up before attending class. Looking at his wrist, he noticed the old bandage had been re-tried and reset. Tanaka's voice brought his gaze back to the front.

"So, are we finally ready to begin?" She sighed in relief as her students nodded. "Good. I don't think I need to explain what this class is about, do I? I've had most of you before in previous levels." She glanced at Train and smiled, "Some of you in all four of them."

Train smiled back and placed his hands over his heart, "My heart beats only for you, sensei. I couldn't dream of being taught by another."

A few giggles ensued as the woman smiled, "My classes will become dull once you leave."

Train gave her a cheeky smile and spun a pen between his fingers. Tanaka turned to the board and began writing her name on it.

"As I stated earlier, these seats will not be permanent, but for a reason. I am going to assign you a project that will last the entire year and will count for fifty percent of your final grade."

Half of the class groaned in distress, Train being the loudest among them. Not many direct objections could be made though, since Tanaka had put her hand up to settle them.

"Before you go slitting you wrists, let me explain what the project is. You will be partnered with a fellow classmate, of my choosing, and pick from the following list of topics." She proceeded to write three topics on the board, then faced the class again, "No matter which one you choose, you will be asked to present it in front of the class. Twice a week, we will go to the library to do research during class, and I will ask you to spend at least an hour outside of school everyday, with your partner, to work on it. But on days when we go to the library, you don't _have _to work on it after school, since the class period will be an acceptable amount of time."

Train gulped at that last statement. Did that mean they'd have to go to his apartment? _No, I could go to theirs. I don't think I have to worry about it, though. We'll need to be at a library anyway. _They were going to need books and information, both of which he didn't have.

"If your partner is not here on days we go to the library, you will work on it on your own. This project is no joke, you need to do your best. If you do not do this project, you **will** fail." She stopped so she could write the due date on the board. "Not only will you be working with your partner on the project, but you will also be working together on material we discuss in class. That's why for every class from this day forward, you will be sitting next to your partner."

Train gulped again. He promised he'd ace this class, but if he didn't get a partner he could work with, he was screwed. _ Oh please, please, __**please**__, don't let me be paired with that moose!_

A student raised their hand, which the sensei acknowledged, "But you said we'd get to choose our own seats. Doesn't this mean you're choosing them for us?"

Tanaka smiled deviously, "Yes and no. I will be assigning you partners, whom you will have to sit next to, but I am not assigning **where **you have to sit."

Train was able to smile through his nervousness. The raven haired beauty always had a way of misleading her students. _But, if you get paired with someone you don't get along with… _Train shuddered at the idea of being partnered with Baldor. _Talk about Hell on Earth!_

Tanaka turned back around, dug through her briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I've already assigned you each a partner. Today, I want you to pick and discuss a topic."

As she began reading off names, Train crossed everything he was able to cross and shut his eyes tight. If he was paired with Baldor, or any of his lackeys he would seriously shoot himself.

"And Baldor Fanghini will be paired with Kranz Maduke."

Train let out a huge sigh and collapsed on his desk, "Oh, thank God!"

Baldor glared at Train, "It's not like I wanted to be paired with you either, Cat."

Train didn't lift his head, merely gave him a thumbs up and let his hand fall back down. He didn't really care who he was paired with, as long as it wasn't anyone of, or relating to Baldor Fanghini.

His sensei's carefree voice entered his ears, "I wouldn't pair you with Baldor, Train. That would be a suicide mission, and I want you to do well this year, as I'm sure you do."

Train clasped his hands together, looking at her sincerely. "I promise I will be do my best, sensei, and thank you for not pairing me with that moose!"

"Hey!" Baldor shouted back as his peers giggled quietly.

Train ignored him in favor of watching the woman. She smiled and nodded, "I know that, that's why I've given you the student with the highest marks in your class."

Train didn't know who that was, since he was probably somewhere in the lower half of his class. It's not that he was stupid or didn't care, he just didn't have the time to study as much as he wanted to. And it wasn't like he was at the very bottom either, just not at the top.

"Works for me. Who is it?"

Tanaka smiled, "The very boy you were defending earlier. Creed Diskenth."

Train looked behind him at the boy, who was frozen solid. His body was shaking slightly, face paler than before, and his eyes were unblinking. _I think he __**is **__sick, he looks like he's about to pass out._ Still, behind all that shock, Train could see a definite, absolute happiness and gratification in his eyes. As he turned back to face front, he noted how his sensei was smiling warmly at Creed.

Looking at Tanaka, he nodded, "Top of the class? Cool, I'm in!"

Kranz scoffed, "You actually _want_ to be partnered with that psycho? You're insane, Heartnet."

Train turned his gaze to Kranz and smiled his cheeky smile, "Don't sound so irritated, Maduke, you should be happy about this. Now you can stick your head even further up your beloved Baldor's ass."

Kranz growled, "My head is _**not**_ up _**anyone's**_ ass."

"Oh, that's right, you've pushed it so far up there, it's coming out his mouth."

The room was filled with laughter again as both Baldor and Kranz fumed. Train didn't care. He was paired with a smart kid, and that would definitely help keep his grade up. Plus, it was the opportunity to make a new friend. He already knew they had a common ground: a hatred of Baldor and everything he stands for. Yep, this was a good start.

After the teacher finished pairing everyone, she told them all to meet with their partner and begin discussing their topic. Train grabbed his books and walked over to Creed, noticing the teen was still staring in shock, only this time, it was at Train instead of the teacher.

As Train approached Creed, he smiled and swung himself on the desk in front of the boy, sitting on it backwards. The brunette teen pulled out his book and spread all his materials on the desk. As he set himself up, he could feel eyes upon him. Looking up, he noticed Creed had been watching him the whole time, with a sort of surreal look on his face.

Train cocked an eyebrow at the look as the teen continued staring at him. He leaned forward on his hands, rather closely to Creed's face, and stared back at the boy, causing him blush again. _Why is he always so red? _

The Cat laughed a little and gave him a cheeky smile as he stared, "You want a staring contest or something?"

Creed blinked rapidly at Train's question, "N-no…"

Train raised his eyebrow again, "Then what's with all the staring?"

He seemed at a loss for words and instead chose to open his book and pull out a pen. As the boy began to jot notes down, Train thought it looked like he was putting an effort into not looking at him, but the blush never left his white cheeks. He also noted how a lot of his notes didn't seem to be very coherent.

"I-if it's okay with you, I-I've actually already picked a topic for us," he stammered, continuing to write.

Train blinked at the teen in front of him. "That quick? She just gave them to us two minutes ago. How'd you decide so fast?"

Creed crossed something out, or at least pretended to, and wrote something else back down, "I talked to the sensei before hand and learned about the assignment. I had more time to pick one out."

Train scratched his head in confusion, "Why'd you talk to her about the project so soon?"

Creed paused. He seemed to be trying to think up an answer, but was having trouble doing so. The pale boy began to sweat slightly and his face showed clear signs of worry. The tip of his pencil broke, since his shaking hand had begun to push down too hard. Train frowned at the clear signs of distress and ended his torment before he went over the edge.

"You don't gotta tell me if you don't wanna, it's cool. Let's just get to work. Which one did you choose?"

Creed blinked as he lifted his head to meet Train's gaze. "You're… gonna go with whatever I picked…?"

The shock and awe in Creed's voice confused Train. "Sure, why not? It's not like you've done something to make me distrust you." He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head as he spoke, "Besides, I didn't have any idea which one to pick anyway. I actually _wanted_ the other person to pick the topic, less pressure for me. Doesn't matter to me which one we do."

Train leaned forward again, ripping out a piece of paper from his notebook and grabbing his pen. "So, which one did you choose?"

He looked curiously at his partner, slanting his lips in puzzlement at the serene look on his face. _Hm, he __**is **__a little weird. Oh well, doesn't bother me. He seems like a good guy._

Seeing as the boy was staring again, his eyes holding that twinkling happiness, Train waved his hand in an attempt to snap him out of it. It seemed to work as Creed blinked and shook his head slightly. Train couldn't help but laugh at the small blush that formed across his cheeks.

"You zone a lot. I hope that doesn't effect our project," Train said in a joking manner.

Creed's face turned determined. "Don't worry, Train, I won't fail. I don't allow myself to fail."

Train blinked at the serious tone he used, then laughed, "That's the spirit! I guess I get why you're the top of the class." Train leaned forward and ruffled his hair, "Good to have someone like you as a partner."

Creed's face turn beat read again as Train's fingers ran across his hair. When he pulled back, Creed smiled brightly and showed Train his paper. "I chose sensei's third option: pick your own and have it approved by her. I decided to do the history of the samurai."

Train considered that idea, "Hmm… That's actually pretty good. I think I can get interested in that."

Creed was blushing again. "You… really like that idea?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at Creed. _Why does he sound so amazed?_ "Yeah, I like it. I think that's a cool topic. What made you want to do it?"

The pale face was still slightly red, but he smiled brightly, apparently happy at Train's acceptance. He began to fidget slightly, playing with his pen between his fingers. "Well… I've always been interested in swords and… the samurai fighting style… I just find it… fascinating…"

Train chuckled, "Yeah, we should be able to find a lot of stuff on that. Plus, I like it. Good choice, partner."

Train was beginning to think that Creed's face could be nothing but red. The silver haired boy smiled as he opened his book, flipping through the pages hurriedly. After a few minutes he stopped, landing on a certain page. He pointed to the open book and smiled at Train. The golden teen looked down to read a chapter entitled: Samurai, The Beginning.

"You've already made notes?" Train said as he eyed the pages. Certain sentences were highlighted and notes were scribbled throughout.

Creed nodded, fingering through the pages, "Our assigned book has tons of stuff. I read it real quick before class and learned a lot from that."

The brunette's lips curved down into a frown, remembering what happened this morning. "Was that before those goons attacked you?"

Seeing the look on his partner's face, Train stared to think bringing that incident up was a bad idea. The pale boy stared at the paper before him, motionless and silent. His eyes looked distant, as if he was watching something he wished he didn't see. Before Train could apologize or change the subject, Creed spoke.

"Actually… it was the reason it happened…" His voice was hesitant, as if he was afraid to talk. "Baldor and them… they were… teasing me cause I was reading. I read a lot, I'm in the library a lot. So… they poke fun at me for it…"

Train noticed the choice words he used. He could tell Creed was sensitive about the topic, so he decided to handle it with care. "Well, I think it's a good thing you read a lot."

Creed looked at him skeptically. Train gave him a friendly smile and continued, "For one thing, it got you to the top of the class, right?"

The silver teen smiled embarrassedly and shyly looked away, "I… guess…"

"Of course it did! Also, it makes it easy for you to get around the library, right? So, we won't have to spend hours searching for information. Plus, I bet you've read up on this before, since it interests you. And, it's good for _me_ since—"

"You don't like reading?" Creed asked, looking curiously back at him.

Train smiled, embarrassedly, "Yeah, not my style… Never had the attention span for it…" He blinked, realizing Creed had finished his sentence for him, "Wait, how'd you know I don't like reading?"

Creed's face turned red again, and he went back to highlight and making notes, "S-sensei's already approved this topic for me. So, if you like it, we're set."

Train watched as Creed made unnecessary marks and comments, more like he was just finding something for his hands to do. As if sensing Creed's tension, the bell went off, signaling for the next class to start and cutting Train off before he could question Creed anymore.

Shrugging his shoulders, the golden eyed boy flipped his legs back around the desk and gathered his materials. He didn't even have to use them, since Creed was organized beyond what he had expected. _Well, I can tell this project will go well._ _I think I got lucky this time!_

Creed looked up at him, confusing Train with the slightly sad look he got. Train smiled and offered him a hand.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Creed. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train groaned from the pain shooting through his feet as he made his way to his apartment. When he reached it, he pulled out a key, then looked down to the space between the floor and his door. He could see a familiar stack of paper sticking out, welcoming him home. After a few more minutes of just staring at the money, he finally bent down to pick it up.

Once a week, he found half a months worth of rent sticking out from under his door. He never knew where it came from, but he was silently thankful it was there. It saved him from being kicked out on numerous occasions and he'd actually become sort of dependent on the secret source of money…

_I wish I knew who it was from… Then again if I did, I'd probably be stupid enough to tell them to stop…_

He sighed as he walked through the door, dropping his school bag on the floor. The sun had set long ago, since home was not his destination after school. Saya asked him if he wanted to see a movie after school, but he declined. He had to go to work, so he left the second the final bell rang. _Good thing I was able to finish all my homework at lunch. I'm too beat to do it now. Though… it's probably completely wrong._

The rest of Train's school day had gone pretty much uneventfully. Since he knew he didn't have to work until later in the day, he made plans with Creed to get together after school the next day. Train was still trying to figure out why the idea made Creed's face brighted enough to out shine the sun. _Not only that, he held my hand really tight when I shook it. Not to mention it was hard to pull free._

It was like this morning when Train helped him stand. Both his reaction and unwillingness to let go, were identical. He was blushing constantly and his eyes seemed to hold a powerful, awed look all the time. _I have a feeling he'll be confusing me a lot, he seemed like he was hiding something. Well _— _whatever it is _—_ it has nothing to do with me, so it's none of my business. _As long as they worked well together on the project, Train was happy.

He walked into to his room and flipped the light on. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was three in the morning. He groaned loudly and slouched. _Great, only four more hours until school…_

The teen kicked his shoes off, then slid his pants to the floor, pushing them to the side with his feet. He yanked his shirt off as well, throwing it in the same direction as his other garments, not really watching where they landed. He didn't have the money for clothes to sleep in, so this is what he usually did every night. He did have a torn up shirt he sometimes wore, but he was too tired to fish it out.

Sliding into bed, he wrapped his blanket tightly around himself and stared blankly out the window at the twinkling stars. Sleep did not take him like he wished it would, it usually wouldn't for several hours. His brain always found it fun to tease him with the same thoughts every night, subtracting from his already diminutive hours of sleep. Though, it never made a difference when he did fall asleep, since it was always accompanied by nightmares. He would contemplate if the choice he made was the right one, or if there was another path, or even a hero of his own…

Despite all his friends, all the people surrounding him, he was completely on his own. Taking this all on by himself seemed like a good idea at the time, but he never realized how lonely that path would be… It hurt to watch all his friends live their lives normally together, while he struggled every day to make sure he had a place to sleep and something to eat. The pain of seeing Sven, Eve and Saya make weekend plans he could not be part of, was almost devastating.

But, he knew they weren't excluding him, he was excluding himself. It was _his_ fault he was lonely. It was _his_ stupid pride that cut him out of the loop. His friends had offered him help and tried many times to get him join them, but he always turned them down. He was beginning to worry he'd completely alienate himself from them. But, that didn't outweigh the fear of losing their respect if they found out he failed to keep his promise. Ever since his parents were killed, they always complemented him on his strength, bravery and independence. He didn't want to lose that respect… even if it cost him something more precious…

Train growled and fluffed his pillow angrily as the thoughts continued. Even though he knew it was his fault, it didn't change the fact that there was no one to understand him. No one to go home to at night. No one to relate to, to talk to about how much the loss of his parents hurt. He had trouble sleeping at night, because he missed his mother's voice singing him that song. The voice that scared away bad dreams and hushed him to sweet ones. He actually missed the chores his father made him do. The way he would yell at Train for doing a half assed job on taking the garbage out, or cleaning the table. _I never realized how much I enjoyed all the stuff until they were gone… _

He missed it all. The fights, the laughter, the good, the bad. He wanted it all back. He wanted his parents back, and his life back. He wanted them to walk through his door with those warm, loving smiles on their faces and take him back to their comfortable house, letting him know everything was going to be all right and he didn't have to take care of himself alone anymore. He wanted to walk through the door to the smell of dinner being made and the call of his mother to get the table ready for when his dad got home.

But what he missed most of all… was that unconditional love no one else had ever given him. _What I would give, just feel that one more time…_

Tears had become easy to force back at this point. Train could give lessons on how to keep that unwanted salty substance from your eyes, though in actuality, it probably would have felt good to cry… He had taken so much for granted, and he swore to never do it again. He wouldn't show his pain. He couldn't, he needed to be strong for everyone. Now that his parents were gone, _he_ had to be the rock. But, even a rock needs support now and then, right? Who was supposed to be _his_ rock…?

Just like all the other nights, the answer didn't come. It didn't matter, he needed to get to sleep anyway, since his usual thought process had seized. He could squeeze in a decent three hours. That was enough to get through a day. It's not like the answer would come anytime soon. Wrapping the blankets tightly around himself, he allowed his eyes to slowly close, silently praying tonight wouldn't bring nightmares…

* * *

I hope mahoakitti enjoyed the KyokoxCharden and the part about Charden being the best looking guy in school, cause that was for her xD Don't get your hopes up too high for much of the pairing, though, cause I actually had trouble writing it 

It feels weird writing something other than CreedxTrain or even Belze Sephiria. I was thinking about hinting at some BaldorxKranz… even though I kinda did in this chapter D

This chapter introduces some question, some of which are obvious, but the less obvious ones will be answered in time. Also, the dates will stop being posted now. I just wanted to show the 8 year difference.


	3. The Second Spirit

Oh man, when I first started writing this chapter, I was freaking out! I forgot what I wanted to happen in it, since it's been so long. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

This story will be changed to M, just so everyone knows. The next chapter will have M material in it. I actually haven't decided if Creed and Train will do the nasty yet, but other things happen that require it to be M. I just wanted to let you all know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Cat.

* * *

The Second Spirit

Creed smiled happily as he looked himself over in his full length mirror, smoothing his hair and school uniform out until they were unwrinkled, and silky to the touch. The silver haired teen had woken up extra early, in order to get properly prepared for the day. It was seven in the morning, and he had already spent several hours standing in front of that cracked glass that called itself a mirror.

He didn't care how broken it was, the cracked class was still in good enough shape to do its job, and he wanted to look perfect for today. It wasn't like he could just go out a buy a new one, anyway. These things cost money. Money he didn't have.

He shrugged his shoulders. Things like mirrors and money didn't matter. Well, at least today they didn't, he was in an uncharacteristically good mood. It was the first morning in his life that he had ever woken up with a smile already plastered on his face. Every little detail had to be perfect. Nothing was allowed to go wrong, because this was going to be a great day.

After all, it wasn't every day he got to actually spend alone time with his hero.

Yesterday, Train had said they could meet after school the next day for a few hours to get started on their project. The minute his beloved said that, he couldn't hold his excitement for the upcoming "date". It was all he could think about. He even had a dream about him and Train working together for hours on end, talking, laughing…

It ended with something Creed was sure was out of his reach, but hey, it was a dream, right? Dreams did whatever they wanted. They made fantasies come true, they took people to worlds they could call their heaven. They could make all the pain in the world go away, and replace it with peaceful bliss.

Creed chuckled. _Dreams are a lot like Train…_

He sighed heartily as he let his thoughts drift off to his hero. It wasn't odd at all for Creed to be thinking about his Cat all day and night. Train was really the only thought he ever had. Every minute of every day, his thoughts centered around that charming boy with the dark, brown hair and hypnotizing, golden, cat eyes…

A smile crept across his lips as he shut his eyes and focused all his senses on Train.

Even during class, all he did was watch his savior. All the classes were easy anyway, he didn't really need to pay attention to get the straight As all the teachers obsessed over. And it was perfect that he had every class with Train. Not that that was just a coincidence. It was just something Creed had used all his sources and influences in the school's system to set up.

Ever since he was able to pick his own classes, he had based them on the ones Train took. He was eligible to take the honors courses, but since Train didn't take them, neither did Creed. He couldn't handle a class without the presence of Train. It was probably the reason for his high grades. Not only was it comforting to his heart and mind to have his beloved close, but to his physical well being as well.

When Train wasn't around, he was tormented beyond belief. Creed could be picked on until he snapped, and attacked. That always ended poorly, since Baldor and company would jump him all at once. He couldn't take on that many kids at the same time, so it always left him a broken mess.

But, every bully in the school knew that Train wouldn't tolerate their actions against students like him, so just by being there, Train was able to scare off even Baldor. The blue eyed boy didn't know what he would do without Train. He might have completely broken a long time ago…

_What good are higher classes when I'm not able to see Train? He's the only reason I even go to school! _Creed frowned deeply. There would be no reason to be at that place if Train wasn't there. He probably would have dropped out long ago, and ran far away if it wasn't for his hero.

That's why he had pretty much begged his sensei to pair him with Train, and she seemed to give in quite easily. Just like his love, he had Tanaka every year before. She knew Creed, and Creed was pretty sure she knew of his feelings for Train. She had seen him put a rose in Train's desk every day for the past however many years he had had her as a sensei.

Creed always had an interest in flowers, even before he met Train. When he was just a boy, he found a small area in the back of his apartment building that was just the right size for a garden. Roses were his favorite, so he wasted no time in starting a small rose patch.

Originally, it was meant to just give him something to do, and help keep his mind off life. After meeting Train, it had become a little shrine to his beloved. Every flower was nurtured and loved into full bloom, then given to his hero. Though Train never said anything, he could tell he appreciated the gesture.

_Well, it's not like he **can** say anything, since he doesn't know who the flowers are from…_

He smiled to himself and checked the mirror once more. Straightening his tie again for good measure, he nodded approvingly and left his room. He had spent so much time worrying about how he looked that he almost forget he needed to eat. _Great, I'll have to re-brush my teeth… _That alone took Creed twenty minutes. His gums even bled a little.

It was a short distance to his kitchen, since the apartment he lived in was small, really only meant for one person, but held two: him and his mother. What he referred to as his room wasn't really a room. In actuality, he wasn't sure what it originally was. His mother had thrown anything she deemed useless into that room, and didn't give them another thought.

_Perhaps that's the reason I sleep there… _

Needless to say, Creed and his mother did not get along. Saying they fought like cats and dogs was a major understatement. They made fights between pro wrestlers seem like simple mud fights between two infants, and he had the scars to prove it.

With that in mind, Creed pulled his sleeve down a little, covering a new scar he had earned by coming home after school yesterday. _I know she doesn't like the fact that I exist, but really, is that a reason to waste a perfectly good dinner plate just to cause me harm? She even yelled at me for breaking her china! _Not that it was any nicer than the apartment was, she just wanted to find a reason to yell at Creed.

Creed sighed as he opened the refrigerator door. He knew he wasn't what you would call a "planned" child. His mother's choice in career was proof of that. Still, she had made the decision to have him. She had gone through the process of giving birth. Why would she go through all that, just to mercilessly torture the life she created?

_Cause she's insane, that's why. I've been out of the house for weeks on end before, and every time I come home, she just kicks me back out. _That didn't bother him too much anymore. He found the perfect place to go to when that happened. It was better than staying in the Hell Hole meant to be his home.

_She says life always goes so much better for her when I'm not around…__That's probably how it is for everyone…_

He heard a door opened and turned around to see it was that of his mother's. His face remained emotionless as a man in his late forties step out and zip his pants up. He then slid a blue T-shirt over his head and flattened it against his chest. Creed recognized this man, though he didn't know his name. He seemed to be one of that woman's most loyal costumers, seeing as he came to visit at least once a week.

_I didn't seem him come in last night. I wonder when he got here? _Creed brushed the thought aside. It didn't matter, and he didn't care. He was use to it by now.

Giving Creed a quick glance, the man made his way towards the door, slipping his shoes on before grabbing the doorknob. Just before he left, he turned back around, and looked Creed square in the eye.

"Tell your mother I left her money on her dresser. I'm in a rush, so I couldn't give it to her myself."

Creed didn't even bother to nod, since he never went out of his way to speak to his mother, or her "clients". He didn't want to, nor did he need to.

With a wave and a strange smile, the man left. "See you later, boy."

For some reason, the look the man gave him sent a shiver down his spine. There was something about his smile that was unnerving, and the glint in his eyes that was almost… perverted.

Creed felt like cobwebs had been dropped on him, and shook his body in order to rid himself of the feeling.

Hearing the door leading to his mother's room burst open again, slamming against the wall behind it, Creed's eye drifted back to the entrance of the cave. His gift was a lovely few of his mother's half naked, messy form rubbing her face tiredly.

Her makeup was already running down her face, but the fact that her hand was smudging it, did not make it any better. Strands of greasy, blonde hair shadowed her eyes. Creed could tell what she had done last night just by her smell. Again, it didn't bother him all that much, since he was use to that as well.

Between fingers, she looked at Creed and scowled. "Izo left, didn't he?"

Creed could only assume that Izo was that "pleasant" man who just left. Though he knew it was pointless, the teen nodded his head, keeping his mouth shut.

She scowled again, "Then where's the money he was supposed to give me? Did you take it?"

Again, Creed merely shook his head, face remaining emotionless.

It was almost funny to hear his mother's smoker voice growl, "Liar! I know you took it. You're a useless brat who takes me for all I'm worth! You're the reason so few men come around here! You're the reason I have no money! You're the reason I'm lonely and miserable! You're the reason my life is in ruins!"

That managed to get something out of Creed, and he clenched his fists in fury. _So she's jumping right into it already, huh? The sun's barely out and she's already finding ways to piss me off…_

He narrowed his eyes at the woman, "I take you for all you're worth? What have you given me? I get my own money with my own **legitimate**jobs. _**I **_buy my own food, _**I**_ pay for my school expenses, and _**I **_buy my own clothes. What have you done for me, other than bring me into this Godforsaken world—which I'm positive we both regret. You can't say you've given me this apartment, since you throw me out of it every chance you get."

Creed turned back around, ignoring how red the woman's face was growing and continued his argument. "And have you ever considered that no one comes to "visit" you because you're a filthy whore who's most likely infested with every disease known to man? You're bitterness is your own damn fault. Because, I'm pretty sure you were a whore before you had me, mother."

The teen glanced over his shoulder, giving her another strong glare, allowing the hatred he felt for the woman to shine brightly in his crystal, blue eyes. "I didn't ruin your life, you did that all on your own."

Her face had turned purple from anger as she snarled at her son. She grabbed a lamp that sat on a nearby table, throwing it at Creed, who swiftly dodged. He had gotten pretty good at avoiding objects being thrown at him, since he often had to throughout his childhood.

"You lying, little piece of trash! How dare you speak to me that way?!" She screamed, her glare burning a hole through his skull.

Still ignoring her words, Creed turned back around and continued his hunt for food. "He left it on your dresser. If you don't believe me, go look for yourself."

Something smashed against the refrigerator door, causing it to be ripped out of Creed's hand and shut tight. Peaking over his shoulder, he saw the one called his mother looming over him, her hand keeping the door closed.

Her eyes turned into narrow, snake-like slits, hatred made of venom pouring from them. "Don't you dare eat my hard earned food!"

Creed rolled his eyes, "Nothing in the world could make me even think about eating _your _food. I'm eating the food I bought with_my _money."

"You mean _my_ money! Your little story about having a job is complete bull, you get your money by stealing it from me."

"I wouldn't touch your dirty money with a ten foot pole," Creed replied coolly.

Before Creed could react, she raised her hand high, before bringing it down quickly and slapping him hard across the face. "Get out, you rotten little thief!"

Creed's hand clasped his cheek, which he was sure had turned a bright shade of red in the shape of his mom's hand. Giving her a short glare, he gracefully turned around, grabbed his bag and left the apartment. He didn't care, he had to go to school anyway. He wanted to get there before Train did. As for food, he was use to not eating. The most he'd eat in a day, was at lunch… which still was never that much.

Yes, Creed needed money. His mother did pay the rent—sometimes with something other than money—but that was it. The rest of her money went towards _her _needs, _her _wants, _her _desires. Creed never got what he wanted… Always had it taken away…

He cringed slightly as a thought entered his mind. The one thing he wanted, yet could never have… taunting him every day and night to the point of insanity.

The boy violently shook his head as he stepped outside, forcing the thought from his mind, allowing them to trail back to his mother and his living situation. It wasn't like he lived in that apartment anyway. He only came home to sleep, and even then it was only about forty percent of the time. He was constantly thrown out, and his secret little spot was **much** more attractive.

Still, even with two jobs and no rent to pay, it was hard to get enough supplies for himself, since one of his checks went to Train.

Creed knew about Train's situation. He knew Train lost the house he grew up in, and was having trouble paying rent. So, Creed got the second job for him—to help his love. He knew his Cat was too proud and stubborn to accept help from anyone else, that's why it was all done in secret. His savior would reject the help if Creed offered it to his face.

Every week, the same day and time, Creed would slip into his beloved's apartment building and secretly give him the weekly paycheck he earned at one of his jobs. He'd stay for a while after that, just to make sure Train found the check and got inside safely, then walked back to his own "home".

Though he could tell what he gave was helping Train, he could also tell it was still hard on his Cat to get by, and he wished he could give him more…

So yes, he did need money, but as much as he needed it, he wasn't about to take it from his mother. It was covered in her smell and lathered in dirt. Train deserved better than that. Train deserved money that was earned through actual work… by someone who loved and cared deeply for him…

Creed was that person. He knew everything about Train's life. He knew no one knew how he was living, that he had no one to lean on, and he was relying on his own strength to get him through his pain. Ever since that fateful day when his hero walked into his life, he had kept a close eye on him. He kept him safe, gave him anything he ever needed, wanted or desired. He did it all just to see him smile.

He was happy to note that his efforts didn't go un-rewarded. Train had been happy. Creed got to see that smile every day of his life. His Cat had a loving family, good friends and a warm environment. Even with all of Creed's misfortunes, he was happy knowing the love of his life was happy.

But, both his and Train's happiness ended the day his parents were murdered. That day, was the first day in his life Creed didn't see Train smile once. His face was blank, emotionless. Train had always been so full of life, so happy. His happy-go-lucky love had been drained and left an empty vessel. After that day, everything became dark for both of them…

Seeing Train like that completely destroyed Creed. He was numb all over when he saw his love cry at the foot of his parents' grave. He couldn't understand the pain of loss, since he never had anything to lose. But that day, Creed felt that pain—_his _pain—because the moment he saw the emptiness in his hero's eyes, Creed felt as though he had lost Train…

The teen remembered watching Train that day—all day—from the shadows. Everyone else had left long ago, leaving Train alone with his deceased parents. His face was stained with tears, which were still flowing down his cheeks and into his mouth, matching the rapid pace of the rain. His beautiful, golden eyes were blood shot and glassy. The soft, chocolate brown hair was flattened against his face, making him look as if he were five years old.

He wanted to run up to Train, wrap his arms around him and take care of him for eternity. He hated how he did none of that. All he did… was watch. He was too afraid to move, unable to figure out what he could do. After all, Train didn't know who he was, he probably would have been freaked out it a stranger held him as he cried. It might have only increased his pain.

_But it also could have decreased it… _It was a regret Creed was forced to live with, since there was nothing he could do to make it better.

But as he stood behind that tree watching Train, he heard him whisper something. A promise to his parents. A promise that he'd take care of himself, make them proud. A promise to live his life alone as an adult, and take care of everything.

It both warmed and broke Creed's heart. He didn't want his Cat taking on such a responsibility. That's when he made yet another decision: to help Train keep his promise, no matter what the cost. After all, even promises need help sometimes.

After that, the silver haired boy watched the brunette teen even closer.Creed wanted to bore that pain of Train's himself. He wanted to give Train his heart, his soul, his entire being, just so he wouldn't feel another ounce of pain. To suck every bit of hurt in his whole being out, so he would never hurt again.

Though he could still see the sadness in his heart, Creed knew Train had gotten better over time. He began to smile again, and laugh. His happy-go-luck nature had returned, and his naïve, positive side was still in tact. Creed was once again amazed by Train's strength and courage. Something which Creed wished he himself had…

He found himself lost in his thoughts of Train again, smiling dreamily as people walked around him to get by. He was unaware that he had actually approached the school, until he heard the voice that played in his dreams every night.

Snapping his head up, he noticed Train and his friends gathered around their usual spot before school, laughing and chatting. Creed smiled as he watched Train, happy he could see his beloved laugh so merrily, then sighed, remembering how Train had saved him the other day.

A happy smile spread across lips as he looked at his beloved. _I got to touch him… _He looked down at his hand, as if he could still see Train's wrapped around it. Just like when he first met Train, he didn't want to let go.

Looking back up, his happiness ended as he saw the girl named Saya—supposedly Train's best friend—link her arm with his Cat's.

That caused Creed to clench his fist in rage and grind his teeth. He was a distance away from everyone else and slightly behind a tree, so no one saw him, or heard the loud growl he let loose. He had been noticing how much more friendly that girl was getting with Train lately and, even though he knew the boy was out of his league, he didn't like her coziness with him one bit.

He continued to watch furiously as Saya laughed at his jokes, and made every form of physical contact she could. _She has no rights to him! What has she done for him? Nothing! He doesn't even trust her enough to tell her anything about his life! _Not that he trusted Creed enough to tell _him _about his life. Creed had to find that out on his own. But at least he cared enough to do that much.

It was the principle of the thing. He knew about Train's situation and still loved him completely. Nothing could shake, or match his love. He had done _**everything**_ for Train, given him everything, helped him, watched over him… _No one else has done that for him since his parents died…_

Seeing the girl mess with Train's hair, Creed got the sudden urge to throw a rock at her. Before he could act on his impulse, the bell rang, alerting everyone's attention towards the school. Creed frowned sadly as he saw Train turn and wave bye to his friends, growling as Saya followed behind.

He whimpered, reaching out towards Train as he watched him go. _Why did I ever let go…? I should have held his hand tighter the first time he saved me all those years ago…_

Every day since the day he met Train, Creed regretted releasing the scared limb. It felt like, in the process, he was releasing Train himself. Allowing the love of his life to slip through his fingers, and out of his life. Allowing someone else the opportunity to take him away… Back then, he didn't know what the feeling was, but he did now, and regret had become his best friend…

Creed sighed sadly, but smiled as the memory of the other day resurfaced. Not only did he get to touch Train, he actually was able to have a semi-conversation with him. That was always hard for him, since he always turned into a mumbling mess when Train spoke directly to him. _I'm like a school girl with a crush._

The blue eyed boy covered his face as he felt it turn red. That thought was very embarrassing, since it was the truth…

_Not today. Today, I'm gonna talk to him_—_normally. I'm gonna make a conversation that'll last and not make me look like a fool._

That thought in mind, Creed straightened up and walked into the school. He was determined to make some progress with Train. To show his beloved that there was more to Creed. To show Train that he even existed!.

It was pretty obvious that, up until yesterday, Train didn't remember his name, even after all the times he had saved him. As painful as that knowledge was, it was true. But, it was something Creed was going to change. He _needed_ to change it, because he needed Train's attention. He needed to have those golden eyes upon him, for Train to know his name, know he existed… and maybe even know how much he was loved.

_How do I get his attention? What gets someone like Train Heartnet's attention?_

He made a mental list of all the things Train liked. _He loves hanging out with his friends and pulling pranks on people…My Cat is very mischievous. Milk, food, high places… What else…?_

His list was cut short as he collided with something solid. Stumbling back slightly, Creed looked up to see the last person in the world he wanted to see. Standing at least a foot taller than him and glaring down at him, was Baldor. Creed looked up at him, returning what was one of the dirtiest glares he had ever received—which was saying something since he had seen every disrespectful look known to man.

"Watch where you're going, Psycho!" Baldor glared even harder, if that were possible as he looked down at Creed.

Just as Creed was about to more away when a light bulb clicked in his head. _Train likes saving people! That's how I can get his attention! _

The silver boy smiled deviously and looked his bully straight in the eyes. "Sorry, but it's just so hard to miss a moose like you."

Baldor's eyes widened at Creed's comment. "What did you say?!"

"Were my words too big for you? Would you like me to dull it down?"

Creed suddenly found himself being shoved against the locker behind him, right beside the door to his first class. Baldor's hand gripped at his shirt tightly, lifting the smaller teen off the floor slightly as he leaned close to his face. Creed could tell he really pissed the boy off, he never went to physical actions so quickly.

"You got some mouth on you today, kid… You trying to start a fight with me?" He suddenly looked at Creed's cheek which was beginning to bruise in the shape of a feminine hand. "Oh, what's this? Looks like someone beat me to the punch—literally. Well, it doesn't surprise me that I'm not the only one that thinks the world would be better off without a piece of trash like you "

That was officially enough to make Creed forget the reason he had gotten into this mess. He gripped Baldor's wrist tightly, digging his nails deep into his skin, cutting through the tough flesh. The teen could feel his eyes burning a bright red as he snarled at Baldor. Unable to move from his position against the wall, but needing to harm the boy in some way, Creed worked up all the saliva he could in his mouth, and spat a thick gob of mucus right in the bully's face.

Baldor cried out in discomfort and threw Creed to the side, rubbing his face with the back of his hand while clutching the wrist Creed made bleed. The blue eyed teen readied himself for collusion with the hard floor, but we surprised when an arm caught him, stopping him in mid air.

Blinking, Creed looked down at the arm, instantly recognizing it. He shot his head up quickly, hope shinning in his eyes and happiness painted across his face. Standing there, holding him with a look of determination on his face, was the boy whose attention he sought.

Saying Train was beautiful was an understatement. His golden eyes radiated bright with power and pride. The pearly skin that sparkled in the light of the school brought out the darkness of his hair and the hint of brown hidden deep within his eyes. It may have just been Creed, but he could have sworn it was blowing in the wind.

_Just like a super hero… **my**__super hero. He needs a cape…_ Creed decided that he was going to make Train a cape.

Baldor's words were forgotten within seconds as he watched his super hero with adoring eyes. Creed knew his face was a bright red as he looked down at Train's arm, which was loosely wrapped around his chest, leaning him back slightly as if they just finished a beautiful dance.

Train looked down and smiled a soothing smile meant to ease his mind. Creed tried to smile back, but by the time he snapped out of his daze enough to force his lips upwards, the boy's attention was already drawn back to Baldor.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't moving vehicles supposed to yield to pedestrians?" Train asked Creed's attacker with his usually cheeky smile.

Baldor cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "What's that supposed to me?"

Train laughed and set Creed straight, releasing his hold on him. Creed frowned at the change of position, but smiled as his beloved continued to laugh.

"If I need to explain that one to you, than you're even dumber than I thought you were."

Baldor growled and stepped into the classroom , apparently not in the mood for Train's remarks. "Whatever, just don't mess with me, Psycho, or next time you'll get a real beating."

Train put his arm around Creed's neck, pulling him down just enough so the silver head was level with his chest. Creed's entire body caught on fire at the feel and smell of his beloved being so close.

"How about next time you just leave my partner alone? I need this kid," Train called back as used his fist to mess Creed's hair.

_He**needs** me?! _Creed could feel himself shaking with excitement and felt himself beginning to sweat. Not only was Train paying attention to him and touching him, but he remembered how they had been made partners yesterday. The plan to get his attention had worked, and better than he thought it would.

Much to Creed's displeasure, Train let go and straightened himself up. "He's pretty grouchy today, wouldn't you say?"

Creed wasn't sure if Train was talking to him or to himself, but he decided to answer anyway. Just as he was about to open his mouth, another voice spoke.

"Maybe it's mating season for moose. He could be in heat."

Creed looked over his shoulder to see the very girl he did **not** want hanging around his Train. Apparently, she had walked to class with him. Creed growled as the girl approached and stood next to Train, peeking through the classroom to where Baldor was sitting.

Train laughed and looked in as well. "Maybe his little boyfriend dumped him, so he's not getting any. That's a hard thing for a moose in heat to go through, I sorta feel bad for him."

Creed growled again as Saya laughed and grabbed Train's arm for support. _Like she'll really fall if she lets go…_

Between fits of laughter, Saya spoke, "That's true. I know it'd be hard on me." She released Train and smiled happily at him. "See you at lunch? Same spot, same time?"

Train nodded, and smiled back. Saya tossed Creed a quick smile too, which he didn't return, and glared at her back as she disappeared. He barely knew the girl and he already hated her. He didn't care how nice she was, or how funny, smart and pretty she was. Creed hated her. _Train can't possibly like her, can he? I mean, she's none of those things! She's a… a…_

"…Witch," Creed mumbled to himself.

"You say something?"

Creed blinked, and looked over at his Cat. _Did I say that out loud? _"U-uhh, umm…" _Damnit, I can't have Train get mad at me this early in our relationship!_

Actually, they had known each other a lot longer than Train realized, but Creed had to go with Train's comfort level. He couldn't tell him everything right away, that would scare him away.

"Umm… What I mean is…"

Creed felt himself beginning to sweat again as Train eyed him curiously. He couldn't think of what to say, or how to cover what he already said. _Damnit, Creed, pull yourself together! You said today would be different, don't go back on your word!_

"Your name is Creed, right?" Train asked, as if he could sense the boy's nervousness.

Creed stopped his mumblings and blinked at Train. "Y-yes."

Train sighed in relief. "Thank God, I'm horrible at remembering names, and considering we're going to be working together, I need to know yours."

Creed felt his lips perked into a smile. _He remembered my name…_

The golden eyed teen opened the door to their classroom and gestured for Creed to walk inside. "After you."

Creed looked at Train for several minutes, unable to believe someone was actually being this nice to him. _Well, it is Train. He's just the sweetest person in the world…_ His mind once again began to drift off to thoughts of Train, even though he was standing right in front of him.

After several more minutes passed with Creed just staring at Train, said boy began to grow impatient and cleared his throat, knocking Creed out of his daydreams. "I'm trying to be nice here, why don't you take advantage of it?"

Creed blinked and quickly walked into the classroom, blushing from both embarrassment and Train's gentlemanly nature. Once inside, Creed immediately took a seat in the back, keeping his eyes to the ground so no one would see how red his face was.

He could hear Train setting his stuff up next to him and cringed inwardly. _Why am I still acting like this? I just want to talk to him, spend time with him… help him keep his promise…_

He glanced up at his beloved real quick, only to blush again and look back down. _Why can't I just say something?_

"Hey, you okay, Creed?"

Creed shot his head up quickly, once again looking at Train. His hero eyed him in confusion, unable to understand why Creed was acting the way he was. Creed attempted to give him another smile, one that was convincing enough to ease his beloved's mind. Seeing as that didn't work, he decided to try words again, even though he had a feeling that would be a failed effort too.

"I-I'm fine. I-It's nothing. Don't worry about me." His words had proved his feelings right.

He could tell Train was still unconvinced, but the boy shrugged his shoulders nonetheless, facing forward in his desk as their sensei began the lecture. Creed did his best to sit still and not throw himself at Train and confess his undying love for him.

Instead, he controlled himself, trying to think of something else to say. Something that would spark a normal conversation. He didn't really care about the class lecture, he could just read the book, and learn the material that way. And if Train was lost, Creed would gladly help him.

_Yes, the most important thing right now is talking to Train. I have to get closer to him. I have to_—

"We're still getting together after school to work on the project, right?"

Creed jumped at the familiar, and lovely voice. Turning to face Train, he blinked. "W-wha?"

Train looked at him through the corner of his eye, "We made plans yesterday to get together today, right? Did you make other plans?"

"No! No! I would never make plans over you!"

Creed was shocked at the volume of his own voice, and covered his mouth instantly. It wasn't loud enough for Tanaka to hear, but those surrounding him had stopped what they were doing to stare at Creed. Some were giggling, Baldor making snide remarks which Creed choose to ignore.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the shocked look on Train's face. He was beyond mortified. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have to sound so desperate? _Seeing Train was still blinking at the outburst, Creed placed the side of his face on his palm, avoiding his Cat from meeting his gaze.

Lowering his voice several octaves, Creed spoke to Train without looking at him, "I-I mean, I didn't make any plans. I'm still up for getting together after school today." After calming down a little, Creed peaked at Train, seeing his face now looked slightly amused. "Th-that is, if _you're _still up for it."

Train chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, giving Creed goose bumps all over. "Why do you sound so nervous and unsure all the time? Of course I'm still up for it, it was my idea in the first place, remember?" He stopped, and thought his words over. "Or am I remembering incorrectly?"

"No, you're right. It was your idea." Creed remembered the exact wordings, and the exact facial expression Train held as he said it. He was so happy Train was inviting him to spend some alone time with him.

Okay, so it wasn't the kind of alone time he was hoping for, but any amount of time with Train was heavenly.

Train nodded and smiled at Creed, "All right then. I'll meet you at the library after the final bell rings, okay?"

Creed nodded as well, able to return the smile with a genuine one of his own. "Okay."

The rest of the class was a delight for Creed. Train had asked questions he was able to answer, which allowed his beloved to see how smart he was. He was able to talk to Train, even if it was just about the class, it was wonderful for Creed. At one point, Creed had to lean over Train's desk, since his Cat couldn't find where their sensei was reading from. For a brief moment, he felt Train's breath against his skin, the warmth radiating off his body, the scent of his shampoo…

Creed sighed dreamily as he, once again, slipped into thoughts of Train. He jumped when he heard the bell ring, opening his eyes to see his classmates packing their things up and heading out the door. Looking over to the seat next to time, he saw Train was already packed, and ready to go.

Before Creed could pout at Train's abrupt departure, the boy turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for all your help today, Creed. I probably would have been lost without you! I can taste that A already."

Train patted him on the shoulder, making Creed's face hot With one last smile, his hero turned, and left the room. Creed stayed in his seat for a moment longer, reflecting on the events that had taken place during class. _It's only been first period, and I already received so much from Train. I still have the rest of the day with him, too! And after school!_

Just as he was about to slip back into thoughts of Train, his sensei cleared her throat, catching his attention. She smiled knowingly as Creed looked at her, face still slightly red from his brief contact with Train.

"If you want to catch him before your next class, you'd better leave now," she said, eyeing him above her glasses.

Creed blinked, then packed his things up quickly. He said today would be different, and if he was going to stay true to his word, he had to make sure to talk to Train in _every_ class they had together—which was every class.

Bowing quickly to the woman, Creed ran out of the room, unaware of the amused chuckle she let loose.

As he ran down the corridor, he could see Train's back in the distance. Unknowingly, his legs began to slow the closer he got to Train. When he was mere feet away, they stopped completely, allowing more distance to separate them. The farther Train got, the faster he would go, but the closer he got, the slower he became.

_What's wrong with you? Just go up to him and say, "Hey, I think we have the next class together. Wanna sit together?" No, that's stupid. Too blunt. But… don't I want to be a bit blunt? No, I don't want to scare him away, I want to get close. But, then again, he's always blunt, maybe he'll like it if I'm blunt…_

"Hey, do we have the next class together?"

Again, the voice made Creed jump. Particularly more visible this time, since the voice had been Train's.

As he looked into his savior's golden eyes, Creed felt his knees go weak, but caught himself before he fell. _He noticed me? Well, of course he did! It's not like I was being inconspicuous when I was following him. I bet half the school heard me stomping down the hallway._

Train leaned forward and waved his hand in front of Creed's face. "Hellooo? You in there?"

Creed should have had a heart attack by this point from all the times he was scared out of his wit. He wasn't aware that he had been staring into Train's eyes with a panicked, awed look that whole time. _Oh! That's right! Class with Train. Yeah, got it._

"U-umm… I think so. I… I think all of our classes are together. I'm… pretty sure I saw you in all of them y-yesterday."

_Smooth, Creed. He's definitely going to fall for a stuttering mess like you._

His vision became impaired by Train's glorious hand. Looking up, he noticed Train was smiling at him, hand out as if he expected Creed to give him something. "Lemme see your schedule."

Blinking, Creed dug into his school bag, and handed Train the piece of paper containing his classes. He sighed inwardly as their finger tips touched slightly, then watched as Train pulled out his own schedule, and compared them.

"Wow! Either you're stalking me, or this is the biggest coincidence in history. We have _every_ class together!"

"_Stalking"? I prefer "watching". _Creed laughed to himself slightly, "Yeah, what a strange coincidence…"

Train handed him his schedule back. "Well, let's go then. I don't have any friends in this class either, so it'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

Creed felt faint. "A-are you calling me a… f-friend?"

Train gave him a perplexed look. "Sure, you seem like a good kid, and even though it's only been two days, you've helped me out a lot."

Creed could tell his face had turned ten different shades of red before brightening like a freshly replaced light bulb. _A friend… Well, not exactly what I want, but it's a start._

He nodded, and promptly followed after his love. The class wasn't much farther from where they were, so they made it just in time before the late bell sounded. Creed waited for Train to take his seat first, then stood at the doorway for a little longer. Train looked up when he noticed Creed hadn't taken the seat next to him. He chuckled, and pointed at the desk located to his right.

"Come. Sit. I don't bite."

_Not now, Creed! Push back the thoughts you know will arise with that statement!_ Creed smiled, doing his best to hide his nervousness, and took the seat next to his Cat. Luckily for him, Baldor wasn't in this class. However, Ash and Kranz were. Still, it was better than Baldor. He was always the most brutal towards Creed.

Just as Creed thought that, he spotted the two bullies sitting two rows in front of them. He looked away quickly when he noticed he caught Ash's eye. Said boy nudged his companion, who smiled wickedly.

"Oy! Look who's in this class. It's Psycho!" Kranz called, doing his best to sound like his hero. He was most likely trying to make his precious moose proud.

"I forgot my straight jacket, so we'll have to keep our distance, just incase he attacks." Ash added in.

Creed balled his hands into fists, trying to block out the sound of laughter circling the room. Suddenly, he felt a hand gentle touch his knuckles, bringing him out of his short daze. He looked up, and instantly felt calmer upon seeing Train's soothing eyes watching him with sincere concern.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?"

The silver haired teen felt himself relax as Train's warm words entered his ears. "It's… really not that bad… Their comments are_nearly_ as heartless as Baldor's…"

Train frowned, "Still, you shouldn't let them push you around like that. Stand up for yourself. Let them know you respect yourself enough not to let them pick on you like that."

"Self respect…" Creed muttered, oblivious to the fact that he actually said that out loud.

Train's frown deepened, looking back at Ash and Kranz with a fiery glare. "You know, picking on the poor guy won't earn you ass kissing privileges if you're beloved isn't around. Such a sad way to live, doing anything you can that will get you even a blessed strand of fur from a moose."

Creed smiled brightly as the class roared with laughter at Train's comment. He could feel hearts dancing around his head as his eyes sparkled with amazement. _How does he do that? __**Why **__does he do it?_

It took the sensei several minutes to calm the class down from Train's comment. When he finally did, class began as usual and Creed took notes without looking at his sensei. They stayed glued to Train, cheek resting on one hand as he sighed to himself. Luckily, Train didn't notice, as he was too busy keeping up with the sensei's overly fast talking. Creed himself probably only got a few words he said written down. It didn't matter, he'd read the book anyway, and teach Train anything he needed to know.

_He's so amazing… He barely even knows me, yet he'll paint a target mark on his back for my shake. _

Creed sighed again, smiling as Train brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. _That's just the kind of guy I fell in love with…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say it had been the best day of Creed's life, was an understatement. He spent _**every**_ class with Train. They sat next to each other in every class, and Creed was even able to get in a few conversations with him without sounding like a school girl with a crush. The only time they weren't together, was at lunch. Creed was too afraid to approach his idol while he sat with his friends. _Suck it up next time! The best time to get to know him is when he's being himself around his friends._

The school day was over now, but his day with Train was not. Creed was currently in the library, just getting out of his last class. He originally wanted to walk with Train to the library, but his beloved told him to just wait there for him, since he had to stop by somewhere real quick. He didn't say where he was going, but Creed would wait all night for him if he had to.

He already started gathering books they could use. The teen knew the library like the back of his hand, so it wasn't difficult for him to find what they needed.

Walking down a row of books, Creed searched for one he knew would be the most helpful, but he was having trouble finding it. _Someone must of put it back in the wrong spot, because it's not where it should be._

Glancing up and down the row, he stopped as his eyes caught sight of the book he sought. He sighed tiredly to himself, looking several selves up from his position on the ground. _I won't be able to reach it from here._

Creed walked over to the librarian's desk, grabbing a step latter that sat nearby. He smiled at the older woman, who sat there reading a book. She smiled back, and continued her reading. Creed was at the library enough to not have to ask for permission to certain things that were there. The librarian trusted him enough to go through any books, or files he wanted.

Creed loved that freedom. It was one of the reasons he loved the library so much No one was there to pick on him, he was surrounded by books, it was peaceful and quiet. Other than the spot he slept at when his mom kicked him out, this was his favorite place to be.

He placed the small latter against the book self that held the book he desired. The latter wasn't very tall, only about three feet in height, but it was enough to reach where he needed to.

Standing slightly on the tips of his toes, Creed reached his arm out and grabbed the book. He smiled as he pulled it down, opening and flipping through the pages. Keeping his eyes on the book, reading a page which he found quite informative, Creed took a step back. As he lowered his foot, he lost his footing, the tips of his toes being the only thing to make contact with the step.

Creed's mind stopped as he began to fall backwards. The book he was holding flew out of his hands, and into the air. He shut his eyes tight, readying himself for the collision with both the ground, and the bookshelf behind him. He was shocked when he felt a strong arm grasp him around the waist instead of the painful fall.

"Whoa! Watch where you're stepping, partner."

Blinking his eyes opened, Creed was welcomed with golden ones shinning at him with concern. The blue eyed boy looked down, blushing violently as he saw Train's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, the other one securing his shoulder. The position had caused Train to dip Creed slightly down, as if he was about ready to sweep him off his feet. _No need, that's step was done long ago._

Creed stared into that angelic face he was obsessed with, fighting back too many urges to count. He was completely unaware that one of his hands was gripping tightly to Train's shirt, since he was too busy keeping the other hand from touching his partner's face.

Train's concerned frowned turned into one of confusion as he stared down at Creed. "What's wrong?"

Creed felt his eyes widen, and tried to push himself out of Train's arms. It was a difficult task because one: he didn't _want_ to leave his arms and two: he was shaking uncontrollably from the close contact.

Still, he was successful. Once he was out of the cozy arms, he bent down to pick up the book he dropped, desperate to keep his red face hidden from Train.

"Th-thanks… I-I was reading the book, and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where my feet landed…" _Damn your stuttering!_

Train chuckled, "Next time, pay more attention. I might not be around to save your ass and you could have smashed your head open on the bookshelf behind you."

Creed looked to his side briefly, taking note of how close the selves were to each other. Of course, the close quarters only showed Creed how close he was to Train, making him feel weak in the knees, and hotter throughout his body.

Turning quickly and walking towards a desk, Creed tried to change the conversation. "I-I've picked out several books already. They should be perfect for our choice of topic."

Creed sat at a chair, opening the book he almost cracked his skull open to get. He turned back to the page he was reading before. "This one is the best of them all. It states—in detail—the start and the end of the Samurai era."

He heard Train's foot steps getting closer to him, and he forced himself to remain calm. "How do you know what page to flip to right away?"

"I-I've read it twice before…"

"Twice?! That thing is huge! Don't you have anything better to do than read during your free time?" Train asked, leaning over Creed's shoulder, face placed next to his.

Creed's left hand began to shake, and he forced it to stop by placing it underneath the book. He could feel Train's breath sweep against his cheek as inhaled and exhaled. His soft skin was hovering so close to his own, that he almost knew what it would feel like pressed against his.

The hand sitting under the book started to shake more violently, moving the book up and down quickly, but not quite enough to notice unless you paid attention. His face wasn't the only thing that was warm, and Creed could feel his legs beginning to tremble as well. The fact that Train had leaned even close in order to read the text himself, did not help Creed's situation. He needed another change of topic.

"W-well, I do have a j-job… two actually, s-so most of my free t-time goes towards th-that." Creed forced his eyes to stay focused on the book before him. All his strength went into calming his nerves instead of turning around, tackling Train and showering him with kisses.

The warmth of Train had decreased slightly as he took a seat in the chair next to Creed. "Two jobs? Really? Why do you have two?"

Creed took a quiet breath as Train began to pull his own materials out, regaining control of his desires. "Well, umm… my mom doesn't exactly… provide me with the materials a growing boy needs, so I had to get a job to pay for the necessities."

Normally, Creed wouldn't be telling anyone this, but this was _Train._ Even though Train didn't know him, he knew Train, and trusted him with everything. The words just fell out of his mouth, he didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable opening up to the boy before him.

Train was silent for a moment, seemingly taking the words Creed had said into thought. "I… think I understand. But… why do you have two jobs? If you don't mind my asking."

"The second job… is for…" Creed was afraid to finish the sentence. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with telling Train, he was afraid of the reaction. Afraid of the rejection…

Train waved the question away with his hand. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. It's your business, not mine."

Creed smiled gratefully at Train. He'd tell him one day, just not today. If Creed told him so soon, he was positive he'd lose his savior for good…

Train pointed to the piles of books Creed had stacked on the table. "So, did you read all of those?"

The silver boy didn't even need to read the titles of the book to answer that question. "Yes, I have. I've read every book this library has to offer."

The brunette boy's mouth dropped opened, eyes widen and face shocked. "What?! Are you serious?!"

Creed blinked at him, confused. "Of course I am. Why would I lie about that?"

Train sat back in his seat and chuckled, "I guess that's true…" He threw his legs onto the table, titling his chair back on its back legs. "You know, you remind me of my friend Eve. She's a regular book worm."

Creed smiled. "I know, I've seen you call her that before…"

"You have? Are you following me?"

The blue eyed teen jumped slightly at the statement. He didn't realize he spoke his thoughts so loudly. Train's sentence scared him until the boy started to laugh joyously.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yes, I do call her, all the time as a matter of fact. It's not really a surprise that you know I call her that. Pretty much everyone does."

Train started to rock his chair slightly, picking the legs up off the ground with each motion he took. Creed was eyeing the chair through his peripheral vision with worry. _If he keeps doing that, his chair will_—

His sentence was completed through action. Train let out a loud yelp, falling backwards rapidly and hitting the ground hard. Creed immediately sat up in his chair the second he saw Train beginning to fall, but he was too late to stop him.

"Train! Are you okay?" Creed asked as he knelt next to him.

"Ow…" Train mumbled as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Hey!"

Both Creed and Train looked in the same direction, and saw the librarian glaring down at them. "This is a library, please keep it down."

Train rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'll land quieter next time."

She narrowed her eyes further at him, then glanced to Creed, softening her gaze slightly. "Keep him under control, Creed-kun. I know you're very well behaved, but I can't say as much for your friend."

Creed would have defended if beloved if it weren't true, but he knew it was. Train was a prankster, and could act childish sometimes, but that was just one of the many things he loved about Train. He nodded sternly to the woman, who disappeared behind her desk once more.

The silver haired boy offered his hand for Train to take. The Cat boy accepted his offer, and pushed himself off the ground as Creed pulled.

Creed frowned deeply as Train continued to rub his head. "You sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Train winced his face, then pulled his hand to eye level. "Nah, I really am fine. Just a small bump, that's all."

"A bump?!" Creed couldn't stop the alarmed look that spread across his face, nor could he stop his hands from messing through Train's hair in search of the wound.

Once he found it, he gasped to himself. "That's no little bump, you should get medical attention!"

Train looked at Creed, completely thrown off by the mothering concern and advice. "It's really nothing, I've had worse scratches when I was a baby."

Creed sighed to himself, and stopped his search through the chocolate locks he adored. "You sure you don't need to see the nurse?"

Train sighed as well and rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother, I'm sure." He spun Creed around, placing his hands on the boy's back and pushing him towards his seat. "Now, sit down so we can get to work. I didn't come here to be mothered over."

Creed felt his face blush again as Train sat him down. "O-okay…"

He watched in silence as he hero took a seat across from him this time, opening a random book and beginning to read. Creed watched him for several minutes, suppressing a giggle as he saw Train's forehead scrunch in annoyance mixed with confusion. It was clear he didn't understand the information his eyes were transmitting to his brain. _He's trying so hard though…_ Creed felt his lips contort into an adoring smile.

Train seemed to sense Creed's stare, and looked up. He gave the silver teen a joking glare before speaking, "What're you smirking at?"

Chuckling slightly, Creed leaned forward, and pointed to the book he was reading, "You seem to be having some difficulty with that book…"

Train narrowed his eyes a little more, even though Creed could tell he wasn't actually mad. "Your point?"

Creed smiled, "Well, you picked the hardest book of the bunch to read. It took me awhile to understand that one too." He pulled that book away from Train, picked out another and handed him that one instead. "Try this one. It's a little more board. It doesn't get into as much details as the others."

Train took it from Creed, opening and flipping through the pages, "Ah, I see. So, this is kind of like "Samurai for Dummies" type thing?"

Creed laughed whole heartedly, then covered his mouth when he realized he was being too loud. Train chuckled as Creed blushed, and spoke in a whisper, "I guess you could say that… But, I'm not saying you're stupid or anything!"

Train patted his hand, sending a pleasantly warm wave to shoot up his arm. "I never said that, don't get paranoid."

Creed felt his heart skip several beats as Train smiled at him. He was already aware of how red his face was, so to hide it, he buried his nose in the book he was reading. However, the entire time he could feel Train watching him. His face only became hotter and hotter as his body shook slightly.

Finally, Creed worked up the courage to look Train in the face. "I-is something wrong?"

Train didn't answer. He just continued to stare at what Creed began to realize was his hair. Before Creed could react, Train was stretching his hand out in the direction of his gaze. His heart literally stopped at the feel of his Cat's fingers messing through his hair, unable to make any movement.

"Your hair really is a weird color," Train said as his other hand as began to mess with the silver locks. "Is it real?" He asked as he examined the roots.

Creed didn't answer, merely as there in stunned silence.

"Hey, it is. It's actually pretty cool. Better than my regular old brown. Not to mention yours is much better groomed than mine."

After Train felt that he had examined Creed's hair enough, he pulled back, and continued reading where he left off. Creed, on the other hand, was unable to move for several more minutes. _Did… did he just __**willing**__ touch me…? _His hands were shaking as he fought off the urge to jump Train. _That's exactly what he did when we first met…­­_

The boy took one hand and touched his hair, trying to see if he could feel Train's fingers dancing through the locks. He frowned when he realized he couldn't.

Creed held very little hope that Train had done that out of nostalgia, it seemed pretty obvious that the boy who had saved him so many years ago remembered anything of their first encounter. Still, Creed figured it was worth a shot to at least try to bring it up.

"S-so, umm… does that mean that you… remember…?"

The second that last word left his mouth, Creed began to mentally abuse himself. _What?! After all this time, you finally get the opportunity to refresh Train's memory, and you say __**that?!**__ How did you ever get to be the smartest kid in the class? You're an idiot! _

Creed was frozen solid as Train gave him a quizzical look. "Remember what?"

He cringed. _Look at the way he's staring at you. You probably weirded him out, just like you weird everyone out… You should just give up now, before you screw things up further._

"I-I mean… umm… never mind, let's just get to work." Creed promptly reburied his face in the book.

He could feel Train still watching him, but was dead set on pretending to read a book he had already read a million times. His fingers gripped the sides tightly, clearly giving away the discomfort, and embarrassment he felt. He was shocked when his vision was blocked by a hand, which pulled the book down. Creed blinked as Train stared at him, his eyes looking as if he was trying to remember something.

"Have we met before?" Train asked, squinting his eyes at Creed as if he couldn't see him. "I mean, before this class."

Creed tried to smile, "Y-you asked me that yesterday. You've defended me many times before…"

Train nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I remember a handful of those occurrences, but I mean something besides that. I feel like I should know you from somewhere else. Like… you're an old friend from my childhood, but as far as I remember, Saya, Sven and Eve were the only friends I had as a kid."

Creed's smile brightened, his hopes starting to raise despite himself. "Really?" He asked, trying to keep himself from squealing with joy.

"Yeah…" Train said thoughtfully, still watching Creed with interest. After a few more seconds of staring in vain, he shook his head, looking back down to his book. "Nah, I can't remember."

Creed's heart broke, and his hopes were dashed. _Well, I knew he wouldn't remember. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so soon…_

Train glanced back up at him. "I'll remember one of these days though, cause it will just drive me insane if I don't."

That cheered Creed up a bit. He sat up straight, and smiled at Train. He didn't want to flat out tell Train about their first meeting, he wanted his beloved to remember on his own. It would be more meaningful that way. Plus, Creed wanted to know that Train remembered on _his _own terms. If Creed told him, that would mean it didn't mean anything to Train…

Creed frowned sadly at that thought, but shook it off quickly. "All right, you work on that later. Right now, we should really get started on this project. I think the library's gonna close soon."

"Right!" Train replied cheerily.

The silver boy giggled at his hero's enthusiasm, and began tutoring him on the samurai. He could already tell this was going to be a great year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed was on his way home, humming a happy little tune that he made up as he went along. Today had been the second greatest day of his life. (The first one was obvious.) He sighed dreamily. A whole, blissful day with Train. After Creed got a hold of himself, and stop his stupid stuttering, he and Train were able to get along great. He could have a conversation with his partner that was much easier, and more pleasant for both of them.

They actually talked more than they worked on their project. Train had found out they had more in common than he initially thought. Creed, of course, already knew of their similar tastes, and views on the world. Even though Creed had tried to steer their conversation in the direction of more intimate talk, it didn't go as planned.

Still, they had many good conversations in the few hours they were together, and had a good time. As far as Creed could tell.

In fact, they had gotten so into their chat that they lost track of time. It was dark outside by the time he and Train finished. Creed didn't even realize how tired he was until he got to the door of his apartment.

Luckily for him, his mother never bothered to lock the door. Even if she kicked Creed out, he always knew the door would still be open. It wasn't for his sake, of course. She left it open, so her costumers could walk right in. _She wouldn't want her source of income to bother themselves with knocking._

He opened the door and immediately dodged to the left, avoiding a vase flying at his head. He was use to having to dodge something the second he walked in through the door. His face was able to remain calm and collected as he stared as his mother.

"What the hell are you doing back?! Didn't I tell you to get out this morning?" She shouted loud enough for the entire building to hear.

Creed continued looking at her, face still the same as when he walked in, "Yes, I do recall you saying something along those lines, but I do not recall you telling me to stay out."

She growled, "You should know by now that you're not welcomed here… Why do you insist on coming back?"

"I honestly don't know…" Creed mumbled to himself. Maybe he just stayed so he could have a roof over his head. Maybe it was because he it was a place to store his food. _That can't be the reason, since I find myself envious of the homeless…_

Creed was able to dodge a cracked dish that was thrown at him, though not entirely. The sharp edge where it was broken had sliced his cheek slightly, leaving a shallow mark. Blood dripped down his face, almost making up for the tears his emotionless eyes should have been shedding.

"Get out! I have a guest over, and I don't what you ruining it again. I've done enough for you, the least you can do in return for my generosity is to leave."

The silver haired boy narrowed his eyes, then headed off to his room. He grabbed his pillow and blanket, making his way back over towards the door. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, his mother's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going with those things? They belong to me."

Creed gripped the knob tightly, almost crushing it in his grasp. "I'm sorry _mother_, but I'm afraid you're miss informed. You see, like everything else I use, I bought this with my own money. This may be too much for your tainted brain to understand, but when a person buys something, that tends to make it theirs."

He left the apartment, slamming the door shut before the woman could say another word. As he walked down the hall, he could still hear her shouts directed at him. He choose to ignore each and every one of them.

Despite the "motherly love" he had been shown, today was still a wonderful day. Nothing she said or did could ruin it. Besides, this way he'd be able to sleep in his secret spot. The spot he enjoyed staying at more than anywhere else.

He wrapped the blanket around himself, the thin fabric barely a shield to the cold night air. His destination wasn't too far, just a few blocks, which was good for him. Though he did wish it was just a bit closer.

Finally, he arrived at another apartment building. Instead of walking inside it, he moved towards a tall oak tree, whose braches stretched out wide into the starlight sky.

Creed smiled as he approached, laying his blanket down on damp ground. After the blanket was situation, he took the position he always did whenever he slept there. The spot he chose to sleep in was right between two roots of the tree, allowing him just enough room to lay back against a unusually smooth patch of bark.

Smiling, Creed placed the pillow behind his head, resting against it and curling up. This spot had been Creed's favorite spot for several years for many reasons. The first reason being that it was away from his mother. He could spend the whole night without being woken up by… disturbing sounds. Another reason was the night sky. It was a comfort to him. He often lost himself in the stars, picking out several patterns which usually shaped themselves into cats.

The third reason had been the building standing before him. His eyes switched over to a window on the bottom floor as a light switched on, causing Creed's heart to skip a beat. The teen boy quickly forgot the chill of the night as warmth coursed through his body when another boy his age stepped into view.

The main reason Creed loved this spot so much was because it was the perfect viewing point to watch his beloved Train sleep. Having no roof over his head, and no bed didn't mean a thing to him if Train were near. He discovered this spot long ago, back when Train first move in there. Before when his mother kicked him out of the house, Creed would sleep on the porch outside his building. This option was much better for him.

When he saw Train beginning to undress, he looked away. As much as he would enjoy seeing more of Train, he wanted to give his hero his privacy. He respected him too much to watch him undress.

After he figured it was enough time, Creed peaked between his fingers through the window, just to make sure his beloved was decent. Seeing that he was, Creed re-situated himself so that he got a better view of Train's bed.

He smiled warmly as his Cat crawled into bed, clearly tired from a long day's work. _He did accomplish a lot today. I didn't realize how much trouble he had in math, but I hope he understands it now. _Out of all the subjects Creed helped him with, math had the most time spent on it. _Maybe I should check his homework tomorrow, just to make sure he really understands._

He watched as Train pulled the blankets over his shoulders, then switched the light off. Luckily for Creed, the moon allowed enough visibility to see his savior's slumbering face. He also noted the happy smile on his beautiful lips.

_It's so nice seeing him sleep with such a content look. _There had been times when Creed saw Train cry himself to sleep. Not only was it not becoming of Train, but it shattered Creed's heart. It didn't happen often, but back around the time when his parents were first killed, it happened almost every night

Train never let anyone see him cry. Even at the funeral, Creed didn't recall him shedding a single tear until everyone else was gone… when he thought he was alone. _He'll never be alone as long as I have anything to do with it… Even if he never notices me, I will always watch over him…_

The first time he saw Train cry, Creed wanted to rush to his side, and hold him until the tears stop. It was the same feeling when he watched Train whimper in his sleep, calling out for something Creed was unable to hear because of the closed window. He could only assume they were cries for his mother and father…

But tonight was different. Train looked happy as he slept. _Maybe I was able to put that cute little smile on his face… _It may have been a stretch to think it, but Creed liked hoping against hope.

Creed sat there for several more hours, oblivious to the cool, night air or the full moon floating above his head. His attention was glued to Train, who mumbled something in his sleep and smiled even wider, clearly having a good dream.

He frowned as Train turned away, back now facing him as he curled into a tighter ball. Creed whimpered as he stared at the back. He reached his hand out in the direction of Train, grasping the air as if it were him. The blue eyed boy sighed loudly and painfully, allowing his hand to fall back down.

He pulled his sheet-like blanket over his shoulders, and leisurely closed his eyes. The image of Train's peaceful face surfaced in his mind, making him smile a sad smile. He wrapped his arms around himself, picturing himself holding Train as he slept.

_I should have never let go… _That sentence was Creed's lullaby as a child…

* * *

This chapter was edited under pretty extreme emotional stress, so please, ignore any spelling or grammatical errors you may see, thanks! 

Or, better yet, tell me about them so I can fix them. I only got to read through this once. (I keep typing teacher instead of sensei, so if you see that a couple times, point it out to me in a review, so I get out of the habit.)

I realized after this chapter that I have the hardest time acting as an actually bully. It's hard to act like one, since I'm not one. I'm the one that's in Train's place

If no one got some of Creed's thoughts… he was yelling at himself xD


	4. Friends?

ZOMG I'M UPDATING? So, it's been a long, hard past 2-3 years without updating anything. It's funny, because I always told myself that if I ever wrote a story on this website, I would finish it before I posted it. I hated when writers would write a REALLY good story and then never update for years on end and when they did, I couldn't remember what the story was even about. However, after being in that situation now, I see how hard it is. At the time I was writing this story I was in a dark place in my life and I ended up having to stop because of it. After getting someone out of my life and getting new people in my life, I am a lot happier and in a better mindset. Between taking 14 classes per semester at my school, working and making new relationships, I simply haven't had the time for writing. Every summer I said I would start again, but it just never happened due to work, friends and writers block.

However, I recently re-read my chapters for this story because I've been feeling bad about not updating. I'm, at the moment, all for continuing writing. I really hope I haven't lost a lot of readers because of the long wait, but I understand if I have. This is not a joke or a huge author note page explaining myself (I hate when authors trick me with that), it's an actual update of a new chapter. I apologize if my writing isn't as good as it use to be, but I have to get back into the swing of things, and I can't remember my beta's email address to see if she's around. So, just be prepared for probably more grammatical errors than usual and please, bear with me; I still have at least another semester of college to finish up. But, maybe if try to at least dedicate an hour a day to writing, we'll be okay.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Friends?

"An inequality is related to an equation. There are two expressions estranged by a symbol that specifies how one expression is related to the other. In an equation such as 7x = 49, the equal sign shows that the expressions are equivalent. In an inequality, such as 7x 49, the greater than sign indicates that the left side is larger than the right side."

Train's eyes had crossed as he stared at his partner's mouth. The golden boy just couldn't believe that such a complicated explanation of solving inequalities had escaped what seemed to be such innocent lips. _I knew math was my weakest subject, but I didn't understand a damn thing he just said!_

It was nice that the silver boy had agreed to help him with his school work, but he expected to at least be able to keep up on their first day of tutoring! _Not to mention the sun is just barely rising and we've been at this for an hour already. Whose bright idea was it to meet BEFORE school?_

Train lowered his head to his hands, rubbing his forehead as if trying to rid his mind of something. "Oh right… mine…."

The Cat could feel the awkward silence hanging like a storm cloud in the air and looked up at his companion. He then gave Creed a tired, regretful smile from behind his large hands, "Sorry, did I say that out loud? I'm just chastising myself for bringing up the idea meeting BEFOREschool for a tutoring session."

Creed smiled the brightest smile Train had ever seen. "It's perfectly understandable, Train! This way you're all warmed up for math class third period and we can still meet to work on our project!"

_Is it just me, or is he overly perky for it being 6:30 in the morning?_ Train removed his hands from his face, shaking his head at the thought. _This is **Creed** I'm talking about here. Nothing he does it really considered "normal"._

But, that's also why Train had taken a liking to the boy over that past few days. Any idiot could see just by looking at the brunette's list of friends that he attracted nothing but weirdoes anyway. Why reject another one? _I like weird people. Makes me feel not so alone or weird myself._ Not that he cared what other people thought. But, he went along with whatever life threw at him. _Who'd want to be **normal **anyway? _

The teen then raised arms high and wide, the motion accompanied with a loud yawn. He was quickly shushed by the Liberian, but paid no regard to her complaints and continued his required gestures. "Listen, Silver Dollar, it's 6:30 in the morning and you're explaining a topic that has alluded me for 18 years. Mind dimming in down a little? For the sake of my brain? Five word sentences is the max I can take this early in the morning."

Creed lifted his hand and counted his words as he spoke, "Divide by seven."

Train's head twitch back slightly as he stared at the teen before him, eyes drifting from between his friend's happily shining eyes and the three digits his pale hand presented.

"Oh… okay… that was… easy…" Looking down at the math problem placed before him, the boy scratched his head. "Umm… thanks a lot, Creed, but you didn't need to be so literal with the amount of words you use." The Cat took his pencil and began to do just as Creed had said.

As Train scribbled out the next few math problems of his homework he felt ocean colored eyes upon him. Glancing up, he noticed Creed had been giving him a strange look mixed with bliss and worry. The boy had even begun to shake his leg anxiously, sweat beginning to pool against his brow.

The brunette, clearly seeing his partner's distress, raised his head in order to fully face Creed. He reached out a hand to touch his partner's forehead. "Hey, are you okay? You look sick…" _He **always **looks sick._

Creed's eyes, which had been closed before, widened at the touch. More sweat appeared which slowly slid down the side of his face, dribbling along his neck. A panicked look surfaced in his eyes, as if he was desperately trying to contain something. At this look, Train retreated his hand, rubbing it against his pants to rid it of the slimy liquid.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Was it something I said?" Train asked, concern swimming throughout his voice.

Creed shook his head frantically, his cheeks turning into tiny tomatoes. "No! Not at all! I-I just… ummm…" He seemed to be searching for his words, his eyes scanning the room as if he had lost them amongst the walls of books.

Train shook his hand, dismissing Creed's actions, "I didn't know physical contact freaked you out so much. Sorry, I'm just a physical guy." His trademark grin was back, which caused the tiny tomatoes on Creed's cheeks to turn into giant target marks.

_Oh God, ooh God! Bad thoughts. Dirty thoughts. STOP THAT, CREED!_

Creed's thoughts were so loud he could have sworn his beloved partner had heard them. However, the silver haired boy managed to shake his head violently, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "No… no, it's not the contact at all. I do feel a little sick. I don't mind you touching me."

Train's eyebrows elevated vaguely which created another spiral of unnecessary emotions to flee Creed's mouth. "N-no! I said that wrong. What I meant was—"

His words were interrupted as his Cat began to laugh, calming his spirits. Train's face hit the desk that divided them with a light thump, his hands sliding along the smooth surface towards Creed. As the spiky haired teen's hands came inches from his own, Creed had to fight the urge to grab them and run off with Train.

Just as Creed's hands were crawling towards Train's, the Cat Boy raised his hand, eyes red from laughter. "If I ever question why I'm your friend in the future, remind me of this moment." Creed's heart lifted to the skies, hovering with the clouds and angles as he gazed deeply into those golden orbs.

"Wh-what?" Asked Creed, perplexed and overwhelmed.

Train's smile never left his perfect lips. "You're reaction to everything is so entertaining. Everything I say seems to get a different kind of reaction out of you." He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. "But, seriously, are you okay? Do we need to stop so you can rest? It is early…" The bags under Train's eyes were enough to prove that. Then again, he had a midnight shift at his job.

Panic resurfaced in Creed's eyes and he shook his head yet again. "No! I'm fine, really. I'm also sorry that my sentences have been over five words long…"

Train rolled his eyes, leaned forward and flicked Creed's forehead. "I wasn't serious. It was a joke. Relax, Silver Dollar, I just meant use smaller words. Even awake I couldn't have comprehended what you said before."

Creed's demeanor loosened up as he sighed inwardly. He could feel a tingling sensation swell in his stomach when Train used the nickname he had given him.

A few days ago, Train was obsessing over the color of his hair again and said that he needed to find something that was the same shade as it. The next morning, Train kicked opened the door of their classroom holding a brand new silver dollar he claimed he found in the hallway outside the classroom. He marched up to Creed, ignoring their sensei's disgruntled growl and placed the coin up to the blue eyed boy's hair.

_"Aha!" He exclaimed proudly, raising both the coin and a bit of Creed's hair in the air. "I knew I'd find something. 'Silver Dollar' it is then!"_

Creed's thoughts were completely lost in what had quickly become one of his favorite memories, ignoring the fact that the boy of his dreams was trying to get his attention. _Not only did he touch me, but he gave me the most adorable nickname ever! _Had the comment come from anyone other than Train, he would have taken it as an insult. However, when coming from Train… it was just amazing. Every word that was ever released from his elegant lips was like listening to an choir of Gods.

Creed was finally thrown out of his thoughts when he felt a piece of paper hit the side of his face. Looking over at his hero, he noticed that the boy had constructed an airplane out of a page of his homework in order to get Creed's attention.

Train's smile stopped Creed's heart of a second, "Back to Earth, are we? Good, 'cause I think the bell for the first class is going to go off soon and I'd like to ask more questions about this crap."

Train didn't really think it was crap and Creed knew it. That was just the mannerisms that his love used for everything. The Silver Dollar uncurled the piece of paper, slanting his lips slightly. "Train, you shouldn't crumple your homework like that. It's disrespectful to the teacher."

Train rolled his eyes and opened his math book, looking for more problems he didn't understand. "Whatever. That old geezer never respects me. Why should I respect him back?"

Creed didn't really have an answer for that and instead found his vision blurred by a math book. Train's faultless finger pointed to a particular problem on the page, tapping it ever so slightly.

"This. Help. Now. Please?"

Creed giggled a little at Train's awkwardly demanding request and lowered the book in order to make eye contact with his loved one. "Okay. That's simply the next step in solving inequalities. It's not too hard, I'll teach you."

The bullied teen felt his stomach nearly explode at the relived look Train got on his face. _I'm helping him… and he's actually accepting it… What could make this day go wrong?_

Creed's unannounced question was answered by a feminine voice. "There you are! What're you doing? You're going to be late to class!"

Both boys' heads turned towards the source of the voice. A quiet growl rumbled from Creed's throat as Train smiled brightly at the short haired girl before them.

"Hiya, Saya! Where's Eye-patch and Princess?" Train asked as he stood, taking a step away from Creed and towards his female friend.

Saya smiled bright back at Train, walking towards him as well. "Already in class. We haven't seen you before class for the past three days and I got wind that you've been in here. I still wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't seeing it for myself."

Her vision glided gently from Train's to Creed's. Another smile graced her lips as she waved at the silver haired boy. "Hey there! Creed, is it?"

Creed tilted his head slightly like a confused puppy, though the fury in his eyes was still present. _How'd she know my name?_

Train recognized Creed's confusion and answered his question, "Saya knows everyone. She's a lot like me, except I like to think she's more nosey and I'm more friendly."

Saya crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her tongue out at Train. "So, I like gossip. What of it?"

Train smiled and gathered his books. Creed watched him do this with the look of a child having their candy taken away. _Even though I've been with him every morning of the past three days, I can never get over him walking away._ In fact, it made it worse. He had actually gotten closer to Train due to all the alone time together, and in turn Train had gotten to know him better. Creed could now sleep easily at night knowing that he and Train were… _Friends…_

A loud ringing of a bell jolted everyone out of their current state of mind. Saya jumped forward and grabbed Train's wrist. "Crap! We're gonna be late! And my class is all the way of the other side of the school. Let's goooo!"

As she began to run away with Train, Creed's heart smashed into a million pieces. His eyes slowly fell downward as rage began construction in their depths. _Stupid witch… interrupting our time together and taking Train away… Why does she think she has first rights to him? I've been the one he's chosen to be with every morning for the past three days!_

Okay, well, that was because he needed help studying and doing his homework. But, still… it was still Train's choice.

"Saya, wait! I forgot something!" Train shouted as he ran back into the room, Saya in tow behind him.

"What?" Saya protested, starting a tug of war against her feline friend.

Before Creed could lift his head to look at the boy he felt strong fingers wrap firmly around his wrist. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts along from his seat as Train now allowed Saya to win the war and pull him out of the room.

"My partner."

Creed's eyes glistened with so many emotions as he fell into those two golden pools of abyss. Happiness, wonder, bliss, peace, love, appreciation, hope… Those were only the first seven emotions that passed through his own blue eyes as he fought back the urge to cry and cling to Train like a tiny child to their favorite toy. It took all his strength not to blurt out his complete and utter love for the boy that dragged him out of the library. It was amazing Creed even remembered to grab his bag before their left.

Saya laughed at Train as he smiled cheekily at his new friend. "Well, that **is** a very important thing to forget. Now, come on! Let's keep up the pace or we'll all get out heads chopped off. They're cracking down on tardiness nowadays."

As the three teens ran down the hallway Creed found it was hard to keep up. Between the embarrassments of being dragged down the hallway, trying to get his backpack on his back, and fighting countless urges to drag Train into the bathroom and attack him Creed didn't have time to think about his footing. At one point he actually tripped and stumbled into Train's back. He was able to savor the scent of his beloved for only a second before he was helped him back up.

"Whoa! You all right there, buddy?" Train was able to nudge the boy back into an upright position while still keeping up with his female friend.

"Come on! Too slow!" Saya shouted from the front as she weaved her way through the crowd of lazy students that blocked their path. Teal eyes gazed back at Creed whose face was beat red with sweat dripping down his face, splashing to the ground.

She frowned and turned around a bit; grabbing the wrist Train had not been holding. Creed looked up at her, shock and frustration evident in his face. "Sorry if I'm going too fast for you, but we gotta hurry! I'll help ya keep up as well. Train's not the only one that's fast!"

A certain cat's ears perked at this comment and he turned his head towards the short haired beauty. "Is that a challenge, **m'am**?"

Saya scowled. "Let's do this…"

The two mischievous friends tightened their hold on their bags along with their hold on Creed. The poor boy being dragged broadened his eyes and tried to break free.

"Hey! Wait! I'm still here you know!" Creed didn't understand how racing with him would work at all. Wouldn't it be a tie…?

Neither of them seemed to listen and began their race, still not releasing their old on the poor silver child. As they picked up speed, Creed could feel his feet being lifted from the ground. The fingers wrapped around each of his wrists tightened the faster they got. The bag on the Silver Dollar's back began to lift and slip off which panicked the boy since he had no way of grabbing it.

"We passed our class! Stop! Please!"

Finally, they came to a halt. However, Train had come to a halt first and, since he was bigger than both Creed and Saya, stopped his two friends as well. Creed felt a tug at his arm which then caused a tug at Saya's arm. The boy went flying towards Train, face planting into the much desired chest.

The force of the impact caused Creed's hands to go flying around his beloved's waist, embracing him in a hug. Creed was unaware of his current position at first since he was too busy catching his breath. When he was calm enough to look up and assess his situation, his face turned a bright shade of red. He buried his face into his hero, hoping the brunette didn't see the look in his eyes.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Calm down… Control yourself. Don't do anything rash…_!

Luckily for him, Train did not see the want in his eyes since he too was catching his breath. He triumphantly placed his arms on his hips, Creed's arms still tightly wound around his waist, which he paid no mind to.

"I win!" Train yelled in Saya's direction. The poor girl in question had lost her hold on Creed and was sprawled out in the middle of the hallway, bag thrown across the room. A groan emitting from her body let Train know that she was, in fact, still alive.

_Oh, good. I thought for a second I may have killed her with the power of my awesomeness._

Train finally looked down at Creed who was clinging to his waist tighter and tighter by the second. The Cat frowned sadly. _Did I scare him? I guess we should have been a little gentler with the guy. I mean, just look at how skinny he is!_

The golden boy tugged at Creed's silver locks, pulling his head up so that they were eye to eye. "Sorry about that. Saya and I tend to get carried away when a challenge is presented."

Creed's face had a look of sheer admiration. Want and pleasure were waltzing with one another in his eyes, Train completely oblivious to the dance. Masculine fingers met silver locks, messing up Creed's already messy hair.

_Creed, contain yourself. You don't want to ruin things before they even start. Oh, God! He smells so good! And his warmth… _

The warmth Train's body emitted was like walking into a room lit only by the dim tenderness of the fireplace and wrapping yourself in a blanket fresh from the dryer. Train's hair was the coco you sipped and his eyes were the amber of the twirling flames in the fireplace. His scent was the cookies being baked while his skin was the marshmallows that floated freely above the coco.

_This isn't good… I need to release my hold on him before things get worse._

Creed was starting to feel a little… tense below his waist which was the defining moment that made him make the regretful decision to let go. As soon as he released his beloved, he turned away, straightening his shirt and making sure there weren't an "visibilities" down there.

"I didn't know you had such a soft spot for psychopaths, Feline…"

Train and Creed both turn their heads in the direction of the new voice. Train's eyes narrowed in distaste as Creed's widened in panic. He still hadn't calmed himself down enough from the close encounter he had with Train and **really** didn't want Baldor to notice.

Train, on the other hand, had a look of determination. "I said this before and I'll say it again: the crazier the better. Who wants to be normal anyway? That's weird."

Train walked over to Saya, pulling her up gently. He scanned her for a minute to make sure there was no serious damage done. The worry in his eyes was enough for Saya to know what question he was going to ask.

"I'm fine, Train. Thank you."

Kranz walked up behind Baldor, carrying more books that a human being should be carrying at once. With just one glance, Train could tell the boy was carrying his master's books. Train exploded in laughter which was loud enough to bring Creed's attention back over to him. It took a second longer for Saya to put two and two together, but when she did she joined her friend in his laughter. The two began to clutch at each other for support, the laughter being too much for them to stand.

"Really? Is this really happening? Are you seriously carrying that moose's books for him?" Train continued with his laughter as Kranz's face turned beat red.

Next Saya spoke, "Wow! Now **that's** dedication! I don't think any of my past boyfriends have ever held my books for me."

"Isn't a moose supposed to be strong enough to hold his own load?" Train asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

All the while Creed stood on the sidelines, watching as Train and Saya bullied Baldor and Kranz. He felt no pity for them. _It's not like they don't deserve it._

Creed allowed a snicker to slip his control when he saw both the boys' faces turn even redder. Unfortunately for Creed, Baldor heard the snicker and eyed him with fury. Storming over to the silver boy, he grabbed his recently ironed white shirt and pulled him close enough that Creed could taste the onions on his breath.

"What's so funny, Freak?" Baldor snarled, baring his teeth like an animal.

Creed gagged at the smell, unable to be scared of a man who smelled so rotten. Creed had to cover his mouth in order to speak. "Good, God! Who has onions so early in the morning? Honestly!"

Everyone around them was silent. No one had ever seen Creed actually say something back to Baldor before… especially when he was in such a dangerous situation. Train's jaw dropped, finally taking his worried eyes off a Saya for a second to watch the scene unfold.

Creed coughed and gagged. "Did you really eat onions before coming to class and not brush your teeth, or is this the natural smell of the moose?"

Saya's attention had been turned to Baldor and Creed as well. The playful girl wasn't shocked, she was **beyond** shocked. She couldn't even think of a word that could describe how shocked she was.

Baldor's face took the form of a tomato and threw Creed to the ground. Both Train and Saya were too preoccupied with their stupor to act in enough time. However, as soon as their companion had hit his head against a locker, they both rushed to his side.

"Creed!" Train yelled running over to him, Saya quickly following.

It was Kranz's turn to laugh, making sure to not let go of his friend's books. Saya glared at the bullying duo before turning her attention to Train, who had lifted Creed's head up and onto his lap. Saya's fingers instantly found their way into the silver locks, checking for blood or bumps.

"I don't see anything. I think he's fine." Saya stated as she pulled her arms back.

Train sighed in relief and shook Creed a little. "Hey, Silver Dollar, you okay?" _I feel like I'm always asking him that question… Maybe I bring him bad luck. Like a black cat._

Creed's eyes opened slowly, rubbing the side of his head that had fallen into the locker. His eyes lazily fell onto Train, a pretty shade of pink gracing his pale cheeks. "I'm… okay… I'd rather have my head slammed into a locker a million times before I have to smell **that** again."

Both Train and Saya's eyes opened wide at that comment. They then looked at each other and burst into laughter. Their laughter was so intense that they didn't notice Baldor walk up behind them, glowering down at Creed.

"That could be arranged…" He stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing of the sort will happen in this lifetime, Baldor-kun…"

All the teens looked at the doorway of their classroom, seeing their sensei standing there with that glare on her face that said, "You better explain yourself before I tear you a new one."

Baldor growled and turned away, giving Creed one more angry glance before retreating into the classroom. Tanaka watched him go with a wary eye, waiting until both he and Kranz were seated in the classroom. A sigh escaped her perfectly glossed lips as she looked down at the three teens still circled around each other.

"Are you okay, Creed-kun?" She asked with a motherly, caring look in her eyes.

Creed smiled gently at the woman and nodded kindly. He didn't give her much attention because he realized that his head had been in Train's lap. At the panicked look on Creed's face, Tanaka smiled, choosing to re-enter her classroom.

"As long as you're okay, get into class. We'll be starting soon. You too, Train-kun. And Saya-kun, I don't think your sensei would appreciate you being late either." With that, she was back in her classroom, scolding Baldor for his violent actions.

Train sighed as he heard her shouts at the boy. _It's a good thing we have such a great sensei. And at least she knows we're here and not late._ Golden orbs landed on to Saya who was still giving Creed a sympathetic look. "You go on to class. I got this."

Saya looked up at him, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Yes I am. Now, go. You're class is really far from here and with the way you run, you're definitely be late." He smirked, knowing this would provoke the girl.

Saya huffed and stood angrily. "What do you mean by that? I totally won that race! You're just too slow to realize that."

Train rolled his eyes. "Just go to class. We'll have a rematch later."

Saya nodded, happy with this response. She patted Train lovingly on the head before she turned and ran off. "See you later, Train-kun! Bye, Creed-kun! You've earned more than my respect for those comments thrown at that moose!"

Creed frowned in her direction, a mixture of hate and confusion surfacing in his heart. "What does that mean?"

Train chuckled and fondly watched Saya depart, "It means she considers you a friend. Though, it's not hard to become he friend. She likes everyone."

Creed's rage was brought back momentarily at the look Train had in his eyes when he talked about Saya. He couldn't help the wave of jealousy that controlled his lips for the next thirty second. "She has strange color hair."

Train looked down at Creed whose head was still in his lap. Cocking an eyebrow in bewilderment, Train spoke next. "Um… yeah I guess… But, I attract weird people. What can I say?" He shrugged and stood, reaching out a hand for Creed to grab.

The thin boy was sad to have his head no longer in Train's lap, but was grateful after accepting his beautiful hand. The urge to never let go surfaced again, and to his great pleasure, he did not have to. Train had pulled him closer, gold studying silver with a curious look.

"Are you sure you're Creed? The same Creed I stood up for the other day because Kranz, Ash and Baldor were playing keep away with his books?"

Creed's cheeks became pink as he avoided Train's questioning gaze. "I-I… Y-yeah… it's still me… I… don't know what came over me just then. My lips just… _moved_ and that's what came out." Slowly, he turned back to Train, heart beginning to beat with fear, "Were you… that shocked?"

Train smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but in a good way. I'm proud of you, buddy! Finally standing up for yourself!"

The smile that formed on Creed's face was enough to brighten even the sun. _He's proud of me! Oh, what more could I ask for? Well, except for his undying love for me, but I don't see that happening any time soon. _His heart sank a little at that thought, but not enough to shake his smile.

Train released Creed's hand, causing the silver teen's smile to falter slightly. Train began to walk towards their class and Creed followed after him.

"Maybe you won't need me for much longer."

Every word of that sentence was like a stab to his heart. Creed stopped in his tracks, face going pale as his body felt cold. He stared at Train in disbelief, unable to grasp the words he just heard.

"…I'll _always_ need you…"

The blue-eyed boy had no idea he spoke his thought until Train turned around. "Huh?"

Startled, Creed shook his head. "N-nothing… we should get to class. We're working on the project during the period today."

Train shrugged and walked into the room, plopping himself into his "assigned" seat. Creed watched him longingly from the doorway for a moment before continuing after him. After he took his seat and pulled out his books he eyed Train. A friendly glow shone in those angelic amber eyes and melted Creed's heart. A wistful smile stretched across Creed's lips as his chest swelled with heat.

_I'll always need him. He'll **always** be my hero…_

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by splendidly. Creed and Train sat together for every class and Creed couldn't be more proud of himself. He was keeping up with the conversations, not stuttering and managed to keep himself under control for the most part. There were a few times when he slipped and grabbed onto Train's hand. It earned a curious look from Train, but Creed was always able to come up with some kind of excuse.

At the moment, Creed and Train parted from one another for lunch period. Creed still didn't have enough courage to approach his Cat while he ate with his friends. Instead, he situated himself across the cafeteria in a position that allowed him the prefect view of his beloved. The young man sighed as he watched Train play keep away with his friend Eve's book.

Creed chuckled as Train laughed, finding it absolutely adorable and amusing that Train hated bullies, yet didn't mind bullying his friends. _Well, I guess it's not bullying. More like teasing. He does that to me all the time._

It was just like the nickname Train had given him. It wasn't meant to really hurt Creed, just meant to poke a little fun at him. And Creed wasn't about to ruin his savior's fun.

Creed allowed his mind to wonder to thoughts of Train. He rested his cheek against his hand as he gazed adoringly at his idol. The teen barely noticed as his elbow slowly slipping to the side, hitting a bowl of soup he poured for himself. The bowl fell off the table, smacking harshly against the ground. Bits of the food managed to splash against Creed's shirt and pants, eliciting an alarmed yelp from the boy.

A group of young girls to Creed's left saw this happen and laughed at him. Creed's face turned red as he tried to clean himself off. He refused to lift his eyes as students around him began taunting him, chanting things like "psycho" and "freak".

_Don't look up, Creed. Just keep staring down and clean yourself up. _Ignoring the students didn't help, it only made things worse. _Why did I even bother to come here today? Why didn't I have lunch in the library like I normally do?_

The rage began to form in Creed's eyes again until he felt a gentle tap on his should. He jumped and turned his gaze towards the tap, silver eyes meeting teal. The rage that was held within them did not change, only a minor amount of confusion was added.

Saya saw the rage in his eyes and frowned, "Um… I noticed you sitting here by yourself. Why don't you join us? There's enough room at our table and I'd hate to see a friend eat by himself."

Creed blinked. "Friend?"

Saya nodded, "Yes. Friend. I know we only first spoke today, but Train considers you a friend and any friend of Train's is a friend of mine." The cute girl smiled, which made Creed frown and look away.

"No… it's okay… I'm use to it…"

Saya sighed, seeing the boy's stubbornness. "Just like Train…" She muttered to herself, rubbing her temples as if she were getting a headache.

Creed heard her mutterings and his heart fluttered. _Was… she talking about me? Am I just like Train?_

"Come on. There really is enough room at the table. There's a seat right next to Train that's just **begging** to have a butt in it."

This caught the young man's attention. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked over at the table where they sat. Train wasn't there at the moment, most likely going to get more milk. With one last glance between Saya and Train's table, Creed stood.

"Okay. I'd… like that."

Saya jumped for joy and hugged Creed for only a second. "Yay! That makes me so happy! Let's go!"

The girl grabbed Creed's wrist and ran in the direction of their table. The silver boy was just barely able to grab his tray of food before being dragged off. Before he knew it, he was forced down into a chair, two new sets of eyes placed upon him.

"Oh, hi there and who might you be?" Asked a green haired teen, eye-patch adorning his face.

Creed didn't need to answer since Saya had done so for him. "This is Creed. Me and Train's new friend."

The eye-patch kid nodded knowingly, presenting his hand to the newcomer. "Well then, pleasure to meet you, Creed. My name's—"

"Sven." Creed answered for him. Everyone at the table looked at him strangely, causing a blush to flush his cheeks. "Train's… mentioned you before. Except he calls you Eye-patch." He glanced nervously at a girl with long blonde hair, ruby eyes that seem to speak years beyond her age. "And you must be Eve. Except Train calls you Princess."

Sven and Eve's eyes were both twitching, anger clearly evident in their faces. Creed started to panic, thinking he did something wrong. _I'm always doing something wrong. But, what is it this time?_

Saya's laughter brought his attention towards her. "Don't worry, Creed. Their anger is directed at Train. Not you."

At the mention of his lovely Cat, Creed's ear perked up. "Where is Train?"

"Hey there, Silver Dollar!" A voice from behind Creed entered the silver boy's ears.

Before Creed knew it, an immense amount of pressure was placed on top of his head. His chin lightly hit the table as familiar fingers began searching through his locks as if looking for something. Creed's breath had caught in his throat, making his face slowly turn blue.

Saya notice this and pulled Train off. "Train! You're choking him!"

Train stood back for a moment before poking his face in front of Creed's. Blue orbs widen and pale skin turned red. Train smiled at this reaction, knowing now that the boy was okay.

"Nah, he looks sick, so that means he's fine!"

No one else in the group understood what Train meant. They just continued to eat their food as Train took his seat next to Creed. The cat placed his legs on the table, crossing them at the ankles. As the golden boy began to gulp down his milk, Creed couldn't help but stare in trepidation.

Eve frown as she stared at bottom of Train's dirty shoes. "Train… please…" Bit of dirt had fallen off onto the table which made the blonde beauty stifle a little.

Sven, detecting the girl's, turned to Train. Without a word, he kicked the boy's feet off the table causing Train to choke a little on some of his milk.

"Hey, not cool, Sven! What if that killed me?"

Sven rolled his eyes, "Please, you're like a cock roach. Even a nuclear blast couldn't kill you."

"Yeah, but a boot can." Train pointed out as he eyed Sven's shoes. He continued to ignore his friend as he finished his milk. The cat slammed the empty milk carton on the table, letting out a satisfied gasp.

Creed could feel himself smile at seeing Train's pleasure. Nothing was better than seeing a smile of pure joy on Train's lips. Sven scoffed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, yeah. And don't you mean 'Eye-patch'?"

Train glanced over at Sven, then to Eve, then to Creed who blushed furiously. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was a secret!"

Train waved his hand in Creed's face, dismissing his apologies. "It's fine. They know what I call them."

"It's certainly not a secret. It's also not a secret that Train's a jerk." Eve comment as she turned a page in her book.

Creed eyed the girl, ready to stand up for his beloved before he notice what book she was reading. "The Giver? By Lois Lowry?"

Eve glanced above her book at Creed. She lowered it slightly in order to see the boy better. "Yes. You've heard of it?"

Creed nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. I've read it five times."

Train kicked his feet in the air, which had been again placed on the table and threw his partner a shocked look. "WHAAT? **Five **times? I can't even read an article of a magazine without getting bored. How do you manage reading something five times?"

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes as one except Creed who gave Train a very serious, concerned look. "Well, it's not too hard when you don't have ADD…"

Sven spit out his coffee, ruining his sandwich as laughter erupted from his stomach like a volcano. Saya and fallen to the ground, holding her sides for fear they might burst. Eve, who didn't show emotions very often, had dropped her book on the table, face following after it in an attempt to keep her from laughing too loud.

Train, on the other hand, stared completely dumbfounded at Creed. His mouth opened slightly, eyes searching Creed up and down as if he were searching for an answer on Creed's body. Creed had been looking around frantically, confused as to what was so damn funny. _Doesn't… Train have ADD? I'm concerned, not trying to be funny!_

Sven was the first to speak, face purple of all the laughing he had done. "That… was… AMAZING…! Leave it… to Train to find someone… that's as much of a smart ass as… as he is…" The words were spoken between giant gulps of air, since he still hadn't caught his breath.

Saya's hand slammed at the table, fingers gripping tightly as she tried to pull herself from the ground. "Soooooooo, funnnnnnyy!" She laughed, fingers slipping and falling to the floor again.

Eve lifted her face, which was a bright shade of purple as well. She took in a deep breath, raising her book to cover her face again. Her voice became serious as she spoke, pretending to read her book while doing so. "Honestly, we really shouldn't be laughing. It is a serious problem that Train has and we should all be a little more sensitive to his personal issues."

Again, Saya and Sven died from laughter. It wasn't as bad as what Creed said, since they expected something like that from Eve. The last thing they expected when Saya brought over this skinny, quiet looking genius was something like **that**.

Train crossed his arms over his chest, sinking into his seat low enough that you could only see the top of his head. "You guys all suck. Everyone at this table is a jerk."

Creed's eyes looked sad as he stared at his beloved. He was about to stumble out apologies until he saw a small smirk tickle the corner of Train's lips. This let Creed know that he wasn't actually mad, his pouting was kind of like a tease. _Which is I guess what I just did to him…? _

It finally occurred to Creed what was so funny. He smiled a little, happy to see that Train had become comfortable enough with him to let him joke around. As Creed gazed lovingly at Train, a fist was placed in his face. The silver boy twitched slightly at the view, thinking he was about to get punched in the face. However, when he looked up he saw Sven's welcoming smile, presenting his fist to the boy almost as if it were an offering.

"I'd like to be the first one to welcome you to the group. I can tell it'll be a fun run."

Creed stared at the fist for a moment, then to Saya who had finally regained her composure, then to Eve who was peering at the group from behind her book. Creed wasn't sure what to do before Train grabbed his hand for him, curling it into a fist and pressing it against the green haired teen's.

"Fist pound, Creed. Sorry, Sven, he's a little socially awkward so you'll have to be clearer about what you want."

Sven nodded knowingly, sitting back in his seat. "What other kind of people would I expect you to attract, Neko Neko?"

Train growled at the use of the nickname since they all knew Kyoko was the only person who called him that. Sven smirked at the discomfort of his friend and continued his meal.

Creed turned to Train, staring at the hand that still held his. He sighed dreamily, happy to see no one had noticed. Saya was busy bothering Eve with plans of getting their hair done and going shopping. Sven was busy poking fun at Train while the cat was throwing a temper tantrum.

The silver haired boy watched his four companions with interest. _These certainly are… interesting people my Train has chosen to surround himself with. I'm still not too fond of that Saya girl, but I guess if I'm always next to Train when she's around, she'll get the picture._

With that thought in mind, Creed allowed his eyes to waft over to his much loved hero. Contentment surrounded his body, engulfing him in surreal harmony as he witnessed Train laugh. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, once again resting his hand against his cheek to stare at his cat lovingly.

_He's happy. Truly happy right now… and to think, I am involved in the group that is making him happy…_

This moment, was quickly becoming Creed's third greatest moment of his life.

* * *

Aaaaaand, end chapter! Whew, that was like riding a bike. (Even though I don't know how to ride a bike .) Annnyway, I think I am going to stick with writing this story for a little while. I did have part of A Different Fate's next chapter written, but I never got to finishing it. I can't really remember what I wanted the next few chapters to be like, so I'm going to have to dig up and review my notes about it before I jump back into that. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up with both of them, but for now, just this one.

So, I hope you liked it and I hope my writing has not suffered over the years. Please let me know about any typos or anything that doesn't make sense. I am very excited to post this so I didn't review it as well as I probably should have. Please review and let me know of anything (constructive criticism only). And of course love if you don't see anything EXTREMELY wrong.


	5. Love Cures All

I'm glad to see at least one review for this story brought back to life and thank you for reviewing. I'm trying to give everyone time to realize this story is back before I start to think everyone gave up on me L I'm hoping people are reading and just not reviewing though, even though I'd really like reviews. This website has changed a lot in terms of postings/updating so I'm not sure how to look at how many VIEWS my stories are getting anymore.

I really want to update A Different Fate since a lot of people really enjoyed that as well, but I feel like I need to stick with the story that's working throughout my head the most right now. I don't wanna get them all confused. But, don't lose faith in either fic. I really do plan on finishing them, even if no one reviews anymore (but I hope that won't end up being the case!).

Anyway, next chapter starts now. (I do not own anything from Black Cat).

* * *

Love Cures All

Pale lids slowly opened, long, dark eyelashes untangling to reveal cerulean eyes. The owner of these eyes blinked a few times, a fragile hand lifting to clean the sleep from their corners. After a few minutes when Creed was able to keep his eyes fully open, the back of his hand returned to shield the bright rays the sun radiated into the mostly empty room.

The teen groaned and sat himself up with his other hand, the thin blanket falling slightly to reveal pale, feminine shoulders. Creed's eyes had re-shut in an attempt to protect his eyes from the intruding light.

_Damnit, woman! Why won't you buy curtains? _He already knew the answer to that. His mother liked to walk in front of the window wearing little to no clothing in order to attract more men. It worked, if you could call the things that came knocking at her door "men".

Rolling his eyes at that thought and shivering slightly at the image, Creed began to stand up so he could get ready for school. Just before he could complete the task, a shadow loomed over him, blocking the sun entirely. The shape of the form was man-like, board shoulders and chest acting as a great barricade for the sun. Creed could also feel cold eyes and a disturbing smile leering above him, sending a chill up the silver teen's spine.

_Too big to be mother… It's gotta be— _

Peeking between his fingers to better see who the mysterious figure was, Creed let out another groan. "What?" He asked his voice hoarse from sleep and frustration at seeing the man before him.

Izo smiled, his cheeks turning into two plums as his yellow teeth greeted Creed. "Is that any way to greet a guest?"

Creed growled, rolling his eyes as he pulled the blanket back up, covering his chest better. "No, but it's okay considering you're not a guest. You practically live here now."

It was a great displeasure for Creed to have to see this man almost every day of his life. It was especially displeasing since he could always feel his grey, lifeless eyes on him all the time. This fact was the reason Creed had pulled the blanket up to his neck, blue orbs never leaving the man's face that roamed his thin body carelessly.

Izo's sneer continued as he leaned forward into Creed's face, "Is that so? Then how about a welcoming party?"

Creed couldn't help his hand as it came crashing down against Izo's cheek. A loud slap echoed against the dry walls as Izo took a step back. His large, hairy hand flew to the cheek Creed had just slapped. He gave the younger man a look of shock which quickly turned back to the usual sinister smirk Creed had grown use to.

"Fresh, are we? Ripe for the picking, I'd say." The older man allowed his hand to fall idly at his side, smirk still plastered along his face. As he tried to take another step towards Creed he stopped, noticing a dark glow forming in his normally innocent eyes. Izo huffed and walked towards the door.

"That's fine; I need to be going anyway." He grabbed his coat off the hanger next to the door. Opening it, he took a step out, about ready to leave before he turned about around to smile at Creed. "Until next time, boy…"

With that, the man was gone, leaving Creed alone with his thoughts. The boy glared at the door a moment longer, listening to make sure Izo's stomping was no long audible. Once it was quiet in the hall, the thin teen stood, allowing his blanket to fall to the couch he slept on.

_Why did I decide to sleep here last night? Oh, right… rain… _Normally, that didn't stop Creed from sleeping underneath his beloved tree, but last night was particularly bad. He wouldn't have even been able to see Train sleeping let alone keep the clothes on his back.

Creed sighed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and took a huge bite. Just as he was beginning to chew, he heard another door in the house slam against a wall. The slam was accompanied with a pig-like grunt, Creed knowing all too well who the pig was.

_Sleeping Beauty has awoken. Too bad she's too late to meet her Prince Charming._ Another tremble crept down his back as he pictured that man as a prince.

Before he could make contact with the woman he ran over to the couch to grab his bag and clothes. Shoving the apple into his mouth, he ran towards the door, lithe fingers gripping tightly around the knob.

"What're **you** going back here?"

Creed glanced over his shoulder to observe the "woman" that gave birth to him. The teen snarled, narrowing his eyes in discontentment. "Nothing really. Just stopping by to pay a visit to my loving mother and warm home."

Just when she was about to answer, Creed spoke again. "The creep you call a man just left. I don't know where you're money is. Leaving now."

Creed leapt out the door only moments before he heard a crash against the door. The Silver Dollar chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hallway. Gobbling the rest of the apple down, Creed began to slip his wrinkled white shirt over his head. His pants were never removed from the night before since he didn't trust taking them off in that apartment. The main reason was because men had taken them before, either mistaking them for their own or just thinking they were nice pants.

_However, after that little encounter with that beast, I think I've found another reason to leave them on at all times._

Creed still couldn't shake the feel of that creep's eyes on him. It was like pointing a magnify glass at an ant on a hot summer's day.

The ocean-eyed boy shook his entire body in order to rid himself of the feeling. He decided to replace his bitter thoughts with pleasant ones.

_Train…._

Creed's eyes took on their customary wistful tone as his mind drifted to thoughts of his beloved hero. It had been two weeks since they started their project together and Creed was amazed at the progress they had made both with the project and their relationship. _Well, it's technically been ten days, but who's counting?_

They spent every lunch period together and Train's group had even invited him over to talk with them before school started. Those were really the only two times the group was able to get together with Train, and even though those times had been with other people, it was at least something for Creed. Plus, Creed was starting to like Train's friends more and more each day.

_I'm still not too happy with Saya, but Train doesn't seem to be responding to her._

Either Train wasn't interested in Saya, or he sincerely just didn't have time for all the private invitations she gave him. Almost every day Saya had asked Train for some form of alone time outside of school. Creed grinded his teeth every time the proposals were made, but his heart sky-rocketed every time his Cat rejected her.

_Yes, 'cause he needs to spend the time with me. **I'm **more important than she is._

A proud little smile slipped on his lips as he stepped outside of his apartment building. The warm beams of the sun cascaded along his supple form, his pale skin absorbing the day's welcome. With a deep, satisfied sigh, he began to make his way to school.

Creed had never been so happy with his life before. He was able to not only see his beloved every day, but talk with him on a friendly plane. Train considered him a friend on pretty much equal level with his Sven and the rest. The only difference was most likely the amount of time he knew Creed.

_Well, I've definitely known him just as long as he's known them. My Cat just doesn't know that yet._

He still had plans to remind Train of their past, but Creed knew his idol wasn't ready to hear all that since the conversation would most likely be accompanied with other questions that would lead to… other revelations. That, plus he had no idea of how he would go about explaining it all.

_The moment has to be right. Everything needs to be perfect, well thought out and planned. I'm not about to pour my heart out to him without enough preparation and courage. The last thing I need is to be shuddering how much he means to me the whole time. I just need more time and everything will be wonderful._

"Yes. Everything will be perfect." He mumbled out loud.

"What will be perfect?"

The voice caused Creed to look up suddenly, heart stopping as he met cat-like eyes. A blush immediately poised Creed's cheeks as his body erupted in flames.

"Oh, h-hi, Train! N-nothing. I'm not talking about anything."

As his love crossed his arms across his chest, Creed could tell he was not satisfied with that answer. "You always seem to act like you're hiding something…" Train leaned in closer to his partner, his eyes holding a sincere look of curiosity. "But, what could it be…?"

An arm wrapped around Train's neck, pulling him down so that the side of his face was pressed against a flat chest. "Quite badgering the guy, can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?" Questioned Sven's deep voice, his fist plowing into Train's head, giving him and intense noogie.

As Train struggled, Creed relaxed. His face had taken on a shade of red that was most likely bright enough for the entire school to see. The silver boy giggled as he watched his two friends wrestle with each other, a pang of jealousy growing as he watched Sven touch Train.

_I'm still not ready for that kind of contact with my Train, so I can't help but feel a little jealous._

Of course, he knew nothing was going on between them. Train didn't seem interested in anyone (a sad realization for Creed) and Sven clearly had a spark with Eve…who was now sneaking up behind them.

"Boys, please, sometimes it's an embarrassment to call you guys my friends." Even was holding new books in her hand. She seemed to have a different five with her every day.

The wrestling boys ignored her comment. Finally, Train had freed himself of Sven's hold and finally got one of his own. The Cat swiftly caught the back of the green haired teen's heel, making the slightly taller boy fall on his back. Sven let out a low 'ouf' as he hit the ground, glaring up at Train who placed his foot on top of his friend's chest.

"Victory!" He shouted, raising his arms gloriously in the air. To Creed, he looked like a God how had fallen from the sky in order to set a few of his minions straight.

"Finish him!" Came another shout as Saya entered the fray, tackling Train to the ground.

This time Creed was **definitely **jealous as he watched Saya land on top of Train. The jealousy started out as a small simmer in the pit of his stomach which quickly boiled up to his chest. He narrowed his eyes, hate fueling his next movements as he stormed over to the wrestling duo.

Creed grabbed Saya by the arm, a little rougher than he wanted to as he pulled her off of Train. "You'll get his uniform dirty."

Saya looked at him confused then rolled her eyes. "He'll do that on his own at lunch. Why're you always worrying about him?"

Even though they had known each other a short time, the entire group knew about Creed's overprotecting, neurotic behavior when it came to Train. Even Train was aware of it, but never looked too much in to it. The rest of the group questioned it a lot, but Train didn't care enough to. All he knew was that the boy admired him which was mostly likely due to all the rescuing he'd done.

With a chuckle, the rescuer stood up, brushing off his pants. "Very funny, Saya, but I do my best to stay clean. It just… doesn't always work."

The boy's love of food far exceeded his love of being clean and since the school cafeteria food didn't cost too much, it was really the only meal he could get in a day. He pretty much **had** to get in as much as he could within the thirty minutes they had to eat (AN: been awhile since high school so I don't really remember how long/short lunch period was).

The girl laughed and waved his comment away, turning her back to both Creed and Train. "Okay, whatever. Go fuss over the boy's clothes. Maybe he'd just be better off without them." Saya turned and winked at Train whose face turned and adorable red tint.

Another person's cheeks turned a different color as he imagined Train in that situation. However, he was quickly able to shake himself free of his thoughts, realizing that the girl was flirting with Train again. _That was **such** an obvious flirt. How does Train not notice this?_

There was still the hope that if he **did **notice it he just didn't care or was not interested. When Creed's blue orbs turned to gauge his Cat's reaction his jaw tightened. Even though red was quite an endearing color on Train the look was lost when _she_ had been the one that painted him the shade.

"W-well, Saya, I do believe we have laws against that…" Train commented, rubbing that back of his head nervously as he avoided eye contact with the girl.

A giggle brought Creed's attention towards Eve, who was smiling innocently behind Sven. The younger girl had kept herself occupied with making sure Sven was okay, since everyone else seemed to have forgotten about him. When she noticed Creed looking at her, the smile dissipated, instead being replaced with concern for her green haired "friend" who had scraped his elbow.

"But, Neko Neko would look good without clothes!"

This new voice was accompanied by another tackle, planting the poor feline on the ground for a third time today. No one in the group had seen where Kyoko had come from. The girl was like a bat that swooped in and drank Train's blood whenever Charden wasn't around.

The Cat gasped as he hit the ground again, the wind being knocked from his board chest. The red on his face was quickly replaced with a purple seeing as the girl was sitting on his stomach. Before Creed or any of Train's other friends could do anything, the girl had leaned down and given the brunette and quick, subtle kiss on the lips.

Train's face went pale at the contact and instantly began flailing his limbs around. "Ah! Kyoko, what the Hell? Sven! Where's Charden? Tell him to restrain his pet!"

Saya was laughing at Train's reaction as Eve, even though a giggle escaped her control, rolled her eyes as she finally released her hold on Sven's arm. Sven, face palming at the scene before him glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Train, you're savior is coming."

About five feet away the group could see Charden, clearly in no hurry to get to his girlfriend. During the forty seconds it took him to get there Train struggled and yelped, much like a cat who was being forced to take a bath. Creed giggled at the image of a baby Train being forced to take a bath by his mother, but then glared when he realized the whore on top of him was going in for another kiss.

Two second before the golden-haired teen could get to his girlfriend; Creed had yanked her up by her arm, much more forcefully than he had Saya. There was no intention of being nice to the girl who had just tackled and kissed **his** Train.

"You need to learn to some loyalty." Creed's crystal eyes had turned into slits, his pupils dilated to the point of insanity.

To Creed, the look on Kyoko's face was priceless. The adoration that was once present in her brown orbs had turned into complete and absolute fear. She nodded quickly, trying to agree to a demand Creed had never technically made.

A creamy hand had taken a gentle, yet stern grip on Creed's wrist which caused the silver haired boy to look up. Charden looked into his eyes with a warning, yet someone understanding look.

"She's just a young girl. Let me handle her." His words were very much like the words of a father speaking about their daughter. Even though clearly that is not what his relationship with Kyoko was.

With a swift narrowing of his eyes to Charden, Creed let go of the girl, leaving the rest of the group speechless. Well, everyone except for Train who was still too busy rolling around on the ground as if in pain.

Within seconds after the conversation was over, Creed was at his beloved's side, concern evident in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No! I am not okay! I'm a home wrecker! My first kiss was with a girl I don't even **like** who has a **boyfriend**!"

"That hardly makes you a home wrecker…" Saya's voice said from the other side of Train, her hand resting kindly on his shoulder. "I mean, it's not like they're _married_. Just dating. And like Charden-san said, she's just a girl and you're a cute boy. It's to be expected."

Creed shot a warning look at Saya which she did not notice. Train had finally stopped rolling around on the ground, arms and legs flat at his sides as his golden gaze stared at the blue sky. Seeing he had calmed down, both Creed and Saya sighed.

Saya then flicked Train's ear which caused the boy to twirl a frustrated frown her way. "Besides, why do you think that was your first kiss?"

Train's eyes widen and his entire body turned red. Creed's eyes did the same, body also changing colors but for another reason. Confusion whirled in head skull, trying to remember a time when Train had actually kissed someone else. _I would know… I've been watching him since that first day. What is she talking about…?_

Creed wasn't able to think any longer as Kyoko spoke, "Sorry, Neko Neko. Charden-san explained to me why that was a bad thing to do." She gripped at Charden's arm, kissing the older teen on the cheek. "He's the only one I'm supposed to kiss, which I will remember next time I see you!"

If looks could kill, Kyoko would have been dead twice from the look both Train and Creed gave her. Train's look was more aggravated and lost while Creed's eyes could have been throwing flaming daggers at the girl.

The blonde teen took tight hold on Kyoko's hand, beginning to lead her away. "Let's go, Kyoko, before another fight ensues. Sorry for the trouble, Train-san."

No ill will was held towards Charden. Confusion was the emotion everyone felt when it came to him. The entire school questioned why he was with the girl especially after just **kissing** another man. As Charden walked away hand in hand with Kyoko, girls following after him, pleading for him to dump the girl after what she had just done and how they would never do that to him.

Once Charden and his fan girls were out of ear shot, Train lifted his head and finally let out what everyone was thinking. "Freakin' crazy!"

He had to fight the urge to use much more colorful language, since he knew Eve would most likely hit him for that and after being thrown to the ground three times, he did not need any more pain.

He let his head slam back to the ground, ignoring the lump he could already feel forming there. "So, if it's all right with you guys, I'm just gonna spend the rest of the day on the ground here. When I get up, chances are I'm going to be knocked back down again…"

The boy shut his eyes to block out the sun, allowing himself to begin to fall asleep. Only after feeling darkness looming over him did he peak a single eye open. Sven looked down at him, clearly trying to give his feline friend a glare which failed miserably since he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Train, you know you can't do that. You're behind enough as it is, so get your ass up and get to class."

Train shut his single eye again; face showing obvious signs defiance towards Sven. "I won't fall farther behind. Creed's in all of my classes and can take notes for me. He ends up just teaching it to be later anyway." He opened his eyes briefly to look at his silver friend, "Also, I'm not behind anymore thanks to him."

It was true. Creed had met with him every day not just for their project, but to help his savior catch up and understand his school work better. Of course, Creed also met with the boy just so they could have some alone time together. He had to make sure to see Train by himself at least once a day if he wanted to speed things up.

_I want more... but that's not going to happen any time soon. Between Train working and me working, there's just no time for anything more._

Sven was obviously not accepting that as an excuse. He bent down and grabbed Train roughly by his ample shoulders, pulling him up so that he stood tall on his feet. "Stop putting so much on Creed. I'm sure he has better things to do with his time."

"No I don't."

Creed's comment created four pairs of his to look at him with a questioning glow. A blush swept across his pastel face as he quickly found the ground interesting, digging his foot bashfully into the dirt.

"I-I-I mean… I don't mind helping Train… I mean, he helps me so much… S-so…"

"So you want to repay the favor. Got it. We're just saying you don't have to. Train helps everyone." Sven said as he reached over to pat Creed on the shoulder.

Blue eyes never left the ground as his foot continued to dig into the dirt. Seeing that Creed was not really going to react to his new friend's statement, Sven turned to Eve.

"We should get going. Pop-quiz today."

Eve blinked, following quickly after Sven. "How do you know that?"

Sven smiled down at his blonde haired companion. "Despite what you may think, I do know how to charm the ladies. Even if they are old."

Eve's ruby eyes tapered as she looked up at Sven. "That's sick! Our sensei's like fifty years old!"

A smile crept on Sven's lip. "Women are like fine wine, my dear."

Eve blushed and stormed off in front of Sven, making each one of her steps forceful and determined. Sven chased after her, sputtering apologies and explanations for his actions. Eve was visibly not interested in anything he had to say.

"Awww, their first fight." Saya said dreamily watching them go.

Train brushed his pants off, walking up behind her. "First? Where have you been for the past eight years?"

The teal eyed girl shrugged, turning on her heel to get to class. "True, true… Anyway, I'll be going too. We also have a test today. I trust you to get him to class on time, Creed?"

Creed blushed as he watched Saya go, glancing at Train to see his reaction. Train wrapped an arm around Creed's shoulder, rubbing his hand sturdily in his silver tresses. "He's got my back like always. No need to worry."

Saya laughed and continued walking, waving her hand in the air as she disappeared into another building of the school. Creed was left alone with Train, who still had his finger interweaved in his hair. The thin boy was surprised he had not dissolved into a puddle at the contact. It was all he could to do restrain himself enough not to "take care" of the stunning teen in his own special way.

When Train stopped and began walking to class, Creed frowned, wanting more from his beloved. The Silver Dollar stood there for a moment before Train's muscular hand beckoned for him to follow. Creed did so earnestly, running after Train like a dog being called by their master. However, he must have been running at his sly cat a little _too _earnestly since he had crashed directly into his back.

Train yelped as he found himself falling forward again, landing on the ground face first. Instead of getting up instantly and turning to his offender, he decided to lay there, stifled whimpers rising from his sprawled figure.

Creed, on the other hand, did not fall. He reacted in enough time to grab onto the school's entrance before he could fall with Train. The boy gasped, covering his mouth as he quickly made his way around to Train. He knelt down, checking over his love with careful, loving hands.

"I-I'm so sorry, Train! Are you all right? Oooh, I should have watched where I was going."

The silver teen continued to create a commotion around his friend, who did not say or do anything in return. Finally, Train decided it was time to turn over on his back so he could see the boy that was having a heart attack over his condition. A few moments of silence, gold and blue staring at each other gauchely, Train spoke in a loud, harsh voice.

"That's it! Just leave me on the floor. It's just gonna keep happening all day, so I may as well go with it!"

Creed panicked, grabbing Train by the hand. "I'm sorry, but you have to get to class! **We** have to get to class!"

"Go without me! I'll be fine." Train protested, pulling against nimble Creed's hand.

"No, I said I'd look after you and I am. Please get up, Train."

"I'll take class lying down. It's cool, really."

Train lay on the ground, limp as Creed began to drag him down the hallway. The students in the hall parted down the middle much like the Red Sea did for Moses, allowing the twosome to slowly make their way to Tanaka's class. Train's face held a defeated, dead look while Creed's was determined and strong which was quite a role reversal for the two, but amusing to the students nonetheless.

As Creed heard his peers laughing, he smiled to himself. This was the first time he actually understood what was so funny. With a glance down at his seemingly dead beloved, the lissome boy laughed as well.

_Oh, Train, you're so dramatic. But at least you're showing me its okay if you make a fool of yourself._

That was the thought that kept him going when fatigue from lugging his adored hero began devoured him.

* * *

A few days had passed by since Creed had seen his beloved at school. Or, to be more exact, sixty-two hours and forty seven minutes, but again, who was counting?

The time apart from Train was tearing Creed in two. He had stopped by the tree outside his Cat's apartment a few times in order to see if the teen was all right, but to no avail. The thick shades were drawn every hour of the day, making it impossible to see what was going on in there. The folders full of money Creed left for Train were starting to pile up as well.

_It's not like I can just knock on his door and ask if he's okay. From what he knows, no one knows where he lives except for the school._

A sad, empty sigh flew slowly from Creed as he idly scribbled drawings of cats on his notes. The only time he paid attention to what his sensei was saying was to take notes for Train. Even though he had no idea where Train was, he knew the mischievous feline would return eventually...

A crumpled piece of paper ruthlessly hit the side of Creed's head, bringing blue eyed attention to his right. Baldor snickered to himself, Kranz and Ash on either side of him preparing what seemed to be spit balls. Creed's vision curved towards his sensei instead, knowing that the bell was going to ring any minute now so there was no need to worry about the juvenile spit balls.

_Seriously, what're they? Five? Who still makes spit balls at the age of eighteen? _

That was another problem with Train not being here. The torment his peers put him through was unbearable. When Train was around either Creed had enough confidence to protect himself or Train was there to defend him.

The realization that Creed needed Train to be there hit not only the silver boy, but the Moose Man and his companions as well. Since Train hadn't been around for the past three school days, (including today), Creed was back to square one. No one respected or cared enough about his feelings to leave him alone.

He sighed again as he looked at the empty chair next to him. Train sat next to him in every class, right between Creed and Baldor. Whenever the creep attempted to throw something at Creed, his savior was there to catch and throw it back. He'd always aim straight for Baldor's forehead, right between his eyes.

Creed gave a tiny laugh at the thought which was followed by a painful whine as he continued to stare at vacancy next to him. Even though the rest of his friends kept him company between classes and lunch, it was terribly lonely without Train. There was a hole in his heart that only his Cat could fill. His soul felt lost and forlorn, yearning and aching consuming his entire being as each day passed by.

A loud ring disrupted his thoughts, just in time too since the Three Stooges had prepared their spit balls. Creed stood despondently, assembling his notes for Train.

"Creed-san! Clean up that mess! I won't be held responsible for lack of tidiness."

Creed's ears perked at the sharp remark, eyeing his sensei angrily. The teen then looked down at the pile of crumpled papers that had grown around his desk and growled. His head snapped over to Baldor and his crew who were stepping outside the classroom, laughing merrily.

The blue eyed boy wanted to say none of those papers were his, but he knew his sensei wouldn't care. He never paid attention to Creed unless it was negative. He didn't even care that Creed had never gotten below a ninety-five on any of his tests and never disrupted his lectures. There was a blind spot in this man's vision that only had room for Baldor, seeing as the moose was the star sportsman of the school.

As his sensei cleared his throat, Creed rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the trash that had formed around him. After gathering everything up, he walked towards the recycling bin located by the door in the room. Once he had dropped the discarded spoils in the bin, he squinted, noticing some kind of scribbling on one of the papers.

He picked a piece that floated at the very top of the can, just barely hanging over the rim. Unfolding the paper, his vision became blinded with rage and hurt. The first piece of paper contained a crudely drawn picture of Creed in a straight jacket.

The boy crinkled the paper heatedly in his hand and picked up the next one. This one had a drawing of Creed picking through a garbage can. The next had Creed covered in filth and blood with Baldor standing over him.

All of these drawings infuriated Creed beyond belief, but the last picture he looked at destroyed him. It was a picture of Train sprawled out on the ground with the three bullies standing over, him smiling evilly. There was blood dripping from Train's mouth and nose, black and blue all over his immaculate face, his normally vibrant, golden eyes filled with anguish and fear.

Laughter erupted in the hallway as Creed looked at each picture. Two crystal orbs slowly rose to greet the trio that had found Creed's pain so funny. A fury that had been held within those childlike orbs now shone brightly for the world to see. Several students that were passing by stopped and stared at the teen, dread and uncertainty apparent in their demeanor.

"Couldn't resist the urge to go trash picking, Freak?" Kranz shouted as he clutched a locker to keep himself steady from all the laughter.

Creed stood still, not saying anything or even breathing. Baldor, after regaining his composure, approached the silent boy quickly. Within seconds, he was inches from the silver boy's face, nose nearly poking Creed's eye out.

"Don't like the drawings… Psycho?"

Creed wasn't stupid enough to answer that question. His bangs had fallen over one of his eyes, letting the other blue sphere burnish fiercely at the tall teen before him. Creed could feel each breath that the moose took glide against his silver locks, brushing them to the side slightly. This only enraged the boy more to know that this juvenile asshole was standing so close to him.

In one swift movement, Creed lifted the recycling bin into the air, dropping it and its contents on top of Baldor. The bin fell down the moose's head, slipping to his shoulders and pinning his arms against the side of his body. Bits of garbage spilled down around Baldor, forming a pile at his feet.

Baldor, much like a cornered moose, began charging with the bin still on his head. He was unable to move his arms around and instead of doing the intelligent thing of removing the bin; he instead charged head first into the lockers across the way. The entire student body was in an uproar. The only ones who weren't laughing were Kranz and Ash. They were trying to rescue their boss from his dirty fate.

Creed smiled, pleased with himself and happy that was all he did to the brute. _Say what you will about me, draw what you will about me, but do **not** mess with Train._

A sudden grip on the boy's arm brought his attention back into the classroom. His sensei had seen everything happen and was now pulling Creed down the hallway. "Come with me," was all he said the entire way.

They reached the end of the hallway where Creed had been thrown into an office. The pale boy stumbled as he was thrown into the room, his sensei slamming the door behind him. The older man then walked in front of Creed and faced a man that was sitting behind a large, oak desk.

Peering up behind crescent moon glasses were warm, brown eyes. The man had dark hair with a slit of white cutting across the side. It was a full head of hair, but the white streak gave the appearance of a man who was growing old. His skin was a cream colored white and chubby cheeks that were full of life.

A thick, salt pepper eyebrow rose at Creed and the sensei. Putting his pencil down, he folded his hands in front of his face, resting his lips against the lithe fingers. "Welcome, gentlemen. Is there a problem?"

Creed didn't move from the doorway. He stood there, still as he did when Baldor was laughing at him. His sensei took a step forward, voice deep and demanding.

"Hotaka-san, Creed Diskence must be suspended."

Both Creed and the man named Hotaka widen their eyes in shock. This was the first sudden movement Creed had made and he couldn't help but take a step forward and stare up at the man. "What…?"

His sensei ignored him in favor of continuing the conversation with the principal as if Creed weren't there. "I and the entire student body just witnessed this _boy_ attack another student in rage."

Before Creed could answer, Hotaka spoke, "Who was this other boy? Why is he not here with the same complaint? Or better yet, why are you not there solving the problem?" Hotaka leaned back in his large, leather chair, glaring curiously at the slightly younger sensei. "I am a very busy man, and I would like for my staff to at least _try _to solve problems before they are brought to me. You wouldn't alert the FBI for a simple diner dash, would you, Kenta- san?"

The man's cheeks turn a little red from embarrassment, but he continued nonetheless. "Baldorias Fanghini was ruthlessly attacked by this delinquent. Unprovoked and innocent, yet this **boy** launched a recycling bin on top of his dead."

Creed's eyes widened at the story. Yes, he did indeed throw a recycling bin on the head of Baldor, but it **certainly **wasn't unprovoked and that moose _definitely _wasn't innocent.

Hotaka didn't seem convinced either. "Kenta-san, I know Baldorias-san is important for our school's team, but I hardly think he is innocent." His kind eyes then skimmed over Creed. "And Creed-san has never been in trouble before. So, I highly doubt it was unprovoked."

A sigh of relief came from Creed's direction which caused Kenta to throw him harsh look. He turned back to the principal. "Nothing changes what this **boy** did." Each time the man said 'boy' he emphasized it more.

Hotaka breathed deeply and looked at Creed. His brown orbs showing years of experience and stress, yet the gentleness behind them had never died down. "Creed-san…" His voice was smooth and understanding "Is what Kenta-san said true?"

Creed looked between Kenta and Hotaka, heart racing as his eyes were just now slowly regaining their innocence back. After a few, silent moments, the teen finally spoke. "Yes…"

Kenta lifted his head high as if he had just received an award. Hotaka still didn't seem convinced. "And it was unprovoked?"

At this Creed froze again. His hands still gripped the papers that demeaned Train. White fists began to shake, crushing the doodles even more. There was a long moment of silence as Creed stared at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

Hotaka sighed, "Creed-san… if you don't say anything, I have no choice but to suspend you…"

Creed was still silent, a small tear sliding down his cheek to his chin, clinging to his pallid skin desperately.

The principal leaned forward in his desk, writing something down on a piece of paper. "Well, if you won't say anything different I have little choice…" Hotaka glanced back up at Creed. "Would you like to set up a meeting tomorrow with Baldorias-san?"

Still silence from Creed, but his demeanor changed slightly. His shoulders slumped forward and he began to shake ever so slightly. Sensing the sensitivity behind the subject, Hotaka continued on.

"Creed-san… I hate to do this to our top student, but… you're suspended for three days." He completed what he was writing and handed it to Creed. "Please give this note to your parents and go home. I'll see you in three days."

For a moment longer, Creed stood there, still holding back tears. Only Kenta's violently shove brought him to Hotaka's desk to take the letter from his hand. As the teen grabbed it, Hotaka held tight onto the piece of paper.

Creed looked up at the older man, eyes red from frustration and sadness. The dark haired man frowned, "I wish you'd let me in, but you really leave me no choice…"

He released the note and led both him and Kenta to the door. Once outside, Kenta straightened his shirt and looked importunately down at Creed. "Take these three days to think about what you did and where you're going with your life."

The Silver Dollar didn't bother to point out how his grades will get him into any college in the country so he didn't need to worry about his future. Instead, he just let the man walk away without another word.

Turning leisurely and desolately, Creed made his way out of the school. He wasn't sure what he was so upset about. Whether it was the fact that he had just been suspended or how unfair this turn of events had been, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of this school as quickly as possible.

His slow stride quickly turned into a brisk run. He didn't know where he was running to since he didn't have a home to go to. Maybe it was to Train? Maybe to a bridge… He didn't know, but he didn't question his feet as they kept moving.

A wall must have suddenly shot out of the ground 'cause Creed found himself slamming face first into something hard, his butt hitting the solid ground. A tear stained face shot up to see what had blocked his path to nowhere only to have it filled with complete and utter joy. Standing before him was the very boy Creed had been dying to see.

However, Train did not look too well either. His eyes were red, face paler than usual and cheeks flushed. His hair was less bouncy than it normally was and his voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Creed?" Came Train's sickly, yet sweet sounding voice. "What's wrong? Did they let school out early?" His words were spoken softly as if he couldn't speak any louder than that.

Train was in his school uniform, though half-hazardly put together. The teen was dragging his bag behind him, arms limp at his sides.

Creed was able to abruptly get over himself when he saw his Cat's face. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Train rolled his eyes when he saw how Creed avoided his question. "Yes. Only a little. I'm getting better though and I'd appreciate it if you'd answer my question."

If it were up to Creed he would have continued barraging his love with questions, but decided to comply with Train's request. Without saying a word or even standing from his spot on the ground he handed the note Hotaka had given him. Train took it without a word and scanned it quickly. Feline eyes shot open, suddenly finding energy to speak louder.

"What? Suspended? For **violence**?"

Train may not have known Creed as long as he had known Saya, but he would never expect him to get suspended from school. The Cat lowered his hand to get a better view of his friend who had crumpled into a ball on the floor. Frowning, Train bent down to his level and placed a hand on Creed's shoulder.

"Listen, Creed," even though his voice was husky and quiet, it sent chills of excitement up Creed's spine. "I think I can understand what happened even without you even explaining it to me, but…"

He looked in the distance at the school. Train had been out of school for the past three days because of how sick he was, but he decided he needed to go to at least the second half of today.

_I can't afford to keep missing classes, but… Creed…_

The golden boy frowned at his friend. Taking his left hand, he placed it underneath Creed's chin, pushing his head up so they were eye to eye.

"Do you want to talk about it somewhere else? I was gonna go to class, but I guess it's pointless now."

Creed's eyes were wide with wonder. His face was red from the tears he had just let out and excitement at Train touching him. "N-no… I couldn't make you miss another day…"

_It was just nice to see him at least… even if it won't be for another three days…_

Train tried to chuckle, but coughed instead. Creed eyed him with concern which the Cat waved away. "It'd be pointless without you anyway since you're the one that explains everything to me. Come on; let's go somewhere so I can sit. Do you live close to here?"

Creed's eyes widen as he shook his head feverishly. _No… I will **not** bring my Cat there. Especially when he's this sick._

Train sat on the floor, his body fatigued and tired from the sickness. "Well, we can just sit here if you want. I just don't want anyone in the school to see me and ask why I'm not in there."

The Silver Dollar took a huge gulp of air and summoned all the courage he had in his body. "Wh-wh-what about… y-your house…?"

The question was weak, but fair. It was Train's turn to have his eyes widen and shake his head. "Umm… we can't… my grandparents will be confused why I came back and I don't feel like explaining myself to them."

"You're lying."

Creed's direct, calm statement shocked Train. "W-what…?"

Creed's eyes stared into Train's eyes sternly. He was the first person to ever point out his lies so flatly. People usually either believed him or didn't bother to question why he was lying. After a few blinks and gaps of his mouth, Train was finally able to speak again.

"N-no, it's true. They—"

Train was cut off by Creed's stare. Tears were forming in his eyes again which created a wave of guilt to swell in Train's stomach.

The brunette cried, "Creed… I—"

A violent cough stopped his words. He turned away from Creed and covered his mouth. Once he was done he allowed himself to fall on the ground, body to weak to even sit. His eyes looked jadedly at the sky, narrowing at the sun as if it was mocking him.

_Stupid sun. Being all bright and happy on a day like this._

Train felt a gentle hand on his shoulder that sat him upright. He then felt his arm being wrapped around a shoulder while two arms encircled him in a tender embrace. Before the Cat knew what was happening, his feet were lifted from the ground momentarily until he found his body being fully supported by another.

The spiky haired teen looked up at Creed who was blushing ferociously, his eyes holding a look of purpose and potency. His friend began to lug him forward and away from the school. After a few seconds of walking without talking, Train finally spoke.

"Where are you going, Creed?"

"To your house." Creed stopped, as if something had occurred to him. "Which way?"

The thin boy was good at playing ignorant. Train couldn't know that he already knew where he lived.

"I already told you, we're not going there. We can't."

"Why?"

Train was taken aback by Creed's question. Anything he said he knew Creed wouldn't believe and the boy seemed determined to get Train home.

_I'll regret this… but I really don't have the strength to fight him._

With a sigh, Train finally caved in. "That way." He pointed indolently, his hand then falling lifelessly to his side.

* * *

It took a half hour, but the duo had finally made it to Train's apartment building. The whole time Train insisted they go to Creed's, but the silver boy pointed out it'd take an hour to walk to his. When they got to Train's door, Creed finally released his hold on the boy and allowed him to open the door to his apartment room. _Why is Creed not questioning any of this…? This place is a dump and this is clearly not a house._

When they approached the broken down building Creed said nothing. When they entered the building and a piece of plaster fell from the wall Creed still said nothing. Even when they made their way down the hall and passed by several people who were already drunk Creed's lips remained sealed.

_Is he use to this, or is he just too concerned with me to really care about what's happening around him?_

Train opened his door and stepped inside. Or, to be more correct, he stumbled inside. Before he could fall, Creed grabbed him and pulled his Cat against his chest. The Silver Dollar's heart was beating so hard he thought Train was going to notice. However, Train was too preoccupied with reaching for the light in his apartment.

Once he found the switch, he flicked it, illuminating the very small room. It was a one room apartment with the bathroom only blocked by a closet door Train had put up. The kitchen was down hallway that was only about three feet long and which lead to the "bedroom" Creed had seen him sleeping in many times.

As blue eyes scanned the room he frowned. _I knew his apartment was small, but I didn't think it was **this** small…_

There wasn't even anything in the room. The bed had no sheets, only a thin blanket and a single pillow. There was a dresser that most likely came with the apartment which was see through and contained about three pairs of pants and three shirts. The kitchen had a fridge that was only about two feet high and a stove with one burner. On it was a single pan which looked clean, but unused.

_And I thought my mother's house was a dump. Train doesn't belong in such a small space._

Train notice Creed was studying his apartment pretty keenly. The Cat forced himself out of Creed's arms and flopped himself onto the bed. "So, I guess you have a million questions to ask me…"

Creed looked sadly at his cat, moping at the loss of Train in his arms. The silver haired boy shook his head and took a step towards Train. He bent down to his Cat's level and touched the back of his hand to his head.

"Train, you're burning up…"

Train's eyes were half-closed and confused. "No questions…?"

Again, Creed shook his head. "No, I just want to make sure you're okay. Do you have any medicine?"

Train's hand covered his face. "No… nothing. I've just been sleeping for the past three days straight." He eyed Train warily. "What happened at school today? What did that moose do?"

Creed stood and took a step towards the door. "Later. I need to get you medicine."

Just when he was about to leave, his Cat grabbed his arm, preventing the teen from leaving. "No. Story. Now." Train's eyes were closing slowly. "Please…"

Creed's lips lowered into a frown realizing that his love wasn't able to keep consciousness for much longer. He knelt down again, running his fingers gently through his Cat's hair. Train didn't really discern this gesture, since he was only half paying attention.

"Okay, Train. If you really wanna know, just try to stay awake for a few minutes longer…"

Creed finally stopped talking, his eyes brimming with tears again. He had never taken his hand away from Train's hair, his other hand now gripping tightly to Train's. As the story progressed, Creed held tighter to Train's digits urgently not wanting to let go.

Train was quiet for a moment which worried Creed. Either he had passed out from exhaustion or was angry at Creed's actions. Before the silver boy could panic, his love began to laugh whole heartedly. It was a quiet, painful laugh, but still music to Creed's ears.

"Nice job, Silver Dollar. That moose had it coming." With an inquisitive peek at Creed, he asked another questions. "Do you still have the pictures?"

Creed blinked at his Cat. "What?" Train gave him a mischievous smirk which lifted Creed's heart to the heavens. The silver teen sighed and dug the crumpled papers out of his pocket. He handed them to Train who grabbed them with a sigh.

After another moment of silence, Train burst into laughter. A coughing fit halted his chuckles and brought Creed's hand back to his forehead.

"These are actually pretty good. I didn't think a moose could draw so well, since they don't have thumbs or anything." Train let the drawings fall on the other side of his bed as his eyes shut again.

"Train, please relax. You're going to make yourself sicker. Let me get the lights and some medicine for you."

Again, Creed was about to leave but was stopped by Train. Looking back at his love, Creed's knees buckled at the look in Train's red eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Creed's heart skipped several beats. _He's still worried about me? In his state?_ Tears slowly formed in his crystal orbs, threatening to fall and crash to the floor. _No… be strong… Train needs you right now._

Train smiled and Creed's heart flew. "It's okay, Creed. You're among friends."

That was all Creed needed to hear from Train for him to fall onto his beloved's chest and bawl. Years and years of abuse were released in that moment as he clung desperately to Train's shirt. The salty substance that fell from his blue eyes soaked Train's shirt and there was nothing Creed could do to stop it. He felt guilty laying this all on his love especially when he was so sick, but he couldn't help himself.

Train's hand landed heavily on Creed's head. The Cat was obviously unable to completely control his movements so the gesture was rougher than expected. More tears fell from Creed's eyes as Train did his best to ruffle his hair like he normally did.

"It's okay, Creed. Life really likes to kick you in the balls. But, don't give up hope. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel."

The silver haired boy looked up at Train, seeing the distance in those golden orbs. Creed wanted to reach out and caress Train's face, to grab that something his love was looking for and give it to him. But, he knew neither of them could ever grasp what Train was looking for. His parents could never come back… and there was nothing either of them could do about.

Creed sniffled and wiped his face, giving his Cat the best smile he could muster. It must have failed since his hero giggled. After gazing into his eyes for a moment longer, Creed stood and straightened his clothes out.

"Thank you, Train. But, now I need to take care of _you_." This time he walked away and made sure Train didn't stop him. He grabbed his idol's keys that were dropped in front of the door. As he stepped out of the apartment, he looked back at his love who was already falling asleep. "I'll be back shortly."

A pensive smiled sprung along Creed's slender lips. He flicked the lights off and left for the store. He'd definitely be back as quickly as he could. He wouldn't miss this for the world.

* * *

Twenty minutes and about a hundred dollars later Creed was back. He was about fifty pounds heavier from all the bags he was carrying. The boy bought five different kinds of medicines, five different juices, fruits, breads, water and most importantly: milk. All in all, Creed was very proud of himself.

When he entered Train's room, he was sure to keep the lights off. Across the room he could see Train's chest moving up and down beneath the blanket, signaling that his Cat was still sleeping. Creed smiled sweetly and made his way to Train's small fridge.

Opening the door let a little light out which was enough to help Creed see. The young man frowned, seeing what little room he had to work this. _I guess I should have kept in mind how small his fridge was…_

However, Creed was on a mission. He was determined to fit everything in there. _Well, this can go. These eggs are WAAAY past this expiration date. _Creed removed the eggs from the fridge and put them in one of the now empty grocery bags. The teen continued filling the fridge, unaware of the movement coming from the other side of the room.

Train let out a groan, pushing up from the bed and squinting across the room. The Cat could see movement happening by his fridge and began to panic. Only after he clicked on the lamp next to his bed did he realize that Creed had returned. He sighed, slowing down his heart rate. _That's right… Creed forced me to come home… I must have passed out after he told me what happened today._

"Creed, you didn't have to get so much. As you can see, I don't have much room."

Creed's blue orbs jumped at the sound of Train's voice, most likely startled at the sudden sound. "Train!" Creed cried, looking down at the pile of supplies around him and blushing. "W-well… I wanted to be certain I got everything you could possibly need."

The Silver Dollar's eyes then drifted down to Train's chest. A strange, yet familiar feeling began to form at the bottom of his stomach. The feel began to mature as Train let the blankets fall from his body, revealing a completely bare chest.

Despite Train's young age and never having enough time to work out, his muscles were more developed than most men in their mid twenties. His abs were sculpted to perfection, shoulders sturdy and burly. The muscles in his arms twitched faintly, as if they were beckoning Creed to touch them.

A bit of droll slithered down the side of Creed's mouth, his eyes glossed over with desire. Train hadn't noticed his friend's eyes drinking him in. The catnap definitely made him feel better, but his body still felt so tired. Much to Creed's disapproval Train lay back down, pulling the blankets over his head to block the sun that was beginning to set.

As his love groaned, Creed snapped out of his stupor. _Ah! Medicine. Right. Sick Train. Must help._

His caveman like thoughts are what brought him over to his hero, five different bottles of medicine in his arms. Train could feel Creed standing at the side of his bed and turned over. The blankets fell a little bit to reveal his exposed collar bone.

As Creed began to droll again, Train sulked. After taking a moment to follow Creed's gaze, he pulled the blankets up a little higher. "Sorry, it was too hot. I needed to take my shirt off in order to breathe. I can put it back on if it makes you too uncomfortable."

"No!" Train jumped at Creed's loud protest. Biting his lip, Creed explained himself. "I mean… if you're that warm, then you should leave it off."

_Nice save, Creed… _His thoughts mocked him as his red face betrayed him.

Before Train could question his friend further, a thermometer was shoved into his mouth. After a few moments it beeped and Creed removed it. A frown was displayed on the blue eyed teen's petite face.

"101… that's not good. Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

Train rolled his eyes and turned back over. "Yeah, with what insurance?" His question was filled with spite.

With a sigh, Creed agreed. "Okay, you have a point. Then here, just take this."

"Take what—" When Train turned around to look at his partner his mouth was greeted with a spoonful of blue liquid.

The Cat coughed and sputtered, but swallowed the blue substance nevertheless. "What is that?"

Creed didn't answer his question and instead forced a pill into his mouth. Train was again sputtering, coughing as he swallowed down the medication. The brunette could see Creed was coming in for a third time and covered his mouth.

"Creed, you're gonna overdose me!"

This was enough to make Creed stop. Embarrassed, the silver boy looked away. "Y-you're right… Sorry."

Train chuckled and patted his friend's head. "It's fine. Thank you for all that, but… I really can't keep my eyes open any longer… I just… need to sleep…"

The Cat's eyes were already closed and his body was already sinking deeper into his bed. Creed smiled, running his fingers through his beloved's hair.

"Okay, Train. I'll leave juice, water and milk next to your bed."

Train gave his partner a weak nod and allowed sleep to take him. A happy little sigh came from the direction of Creed which Train did not notice. He was already fast asleep, unaware of the blissful state Creed had fallen into.

Creed watched his friend sleep, nothing but glee in the air surrounding him. The hand that was caressing Train's hair fell to Train's cheek. His skin felt cooler after a few minutes which lifted a weight in Creed's heart.

_Good, he'll be better soon enough, until then, I'll be here._

The Silver Dollar's hand moved down to Train's hand, soothingly stroking at the dazzling, sallow skin.

"I'll always be here, my Love." Those were Creed's last words before he rest his head on Train's bed, knees bent on the ground as sleep stole his consciousness as well.

* * *

Wooow, that was a long chapter. I didn't think I had all these ideas when I first started writing this chapter, but they kept coming to me. I almost divided this into two chapters, but decided against that since I didn't think it wouldn't make much sense. Let me know if the chapters get too long .

I was able to write this since I was told I didn't need to go into work today and didn't have time to make other plans for the holiday. So, I drowned my sorrows in writing lol. I based the principal off of my dad. I didn't realize it until after I wrote it and re-read it. Anyway, enjoy and review please? I know more people are following my stories, so just review for my sake.


	6. Suspension Sucks Or Does it?

Yay! My babies (/reviewers) are back! I can't tell you how happy it made me to see my inbox full with so many reviews. Anyway, I've decided to address some reviews to clear things up or address things.

Amime Zaki: All I can really say about the creepy man scene is that whatever happens will be building the story and building the story is what matters. I think the ending will be worth what happens, no matter what the ending happens to be. I also think Train can be VERY perceptive at times. The only reason he hasn't really noticed Creed's underlining rage is because it's never really present when he's around and he never actually has it directed at him, so it's harder for him to notice. But, you'll see as the story progresses what happens. Also, I don't like Echinda. I loved every single character in Black Cat, but not her because I just felt like she had no personality and I thought her powers in were just stupid. I understood what her role was moreso in the anime than the manga, but like I said, I just don't like her. If she ends up being in any stories I write (such as A Different Fate) it usually ends in bashing her, and I don't wanna do that. Plus, she doesn't really have a place in where this story is going. Like the manga, she's not really necessary in my eyes.

Destiny Quill: As crazy as it may seem, I take your comment as being able to write crazy well as a compliment lol. All I can say about what will happen to Creed is I love Creed. He is one of my favorite characters. I also am reaaaaaaallllly glad you've noticed the parallelisms I have in this story. I still plan on making more (especially one I make with Saya).

Ice Star: Yes, I came back. Trust me, these stories have been on my mind non-stop for the past three or whatever years. I am not the type of person to start something and not finish it. It was killing me that I didn't continue the stories so I had to come back. My pride wouldn't allow anything else. It's also good to hear I'm not the only one that never learned how to ride a bike, and thank you for the compliments. Also, don't worry about the "permanent record" too much. That doesn't follow you to college and I don't plan on having it completely ruin Creed's future. Colleges really don't give a f*** other than your grades and GPA and once you're in college, no one even looks at your high school history anymore.

As for everyone else who has reviewed either recently or in the past, thank you! I just recently read through a lot of them and they all make me very happy. Keep up the love and I will keep up the writing. (Though, since I am determined to finish this story, I think I'll keep it up even without love.)

On with the show! By the way, did anyone catch the reference when Saya said, "Finish him!"? If you did let me know, 'cause that made me giggle. (I do not own the Black Cat characters)

* * *

Suspension Sucks… Or Does it?

Gold bars were slowly painted against colorless, cracked walls giving the inert room the appearance of life. As the pans of light slithered along the room until it made contact with a petite bed, the occupant decorating it still fast asleep. It wasn't until the sun was pointed directly at Train did his lids split slightly, divulging the amber orbs hidden behind them.

A groan was the only sound the vacant room held, the noise bouncing off the dull walls like a laser beam. After a few minutes of blinking, the brunette finally kept his eyes open; adjusting to the brightness that now filled the room.

As he lay in the bed staring at his faraway ceiling, Train gasped, suddenly sitting up straight.

"What time is it?" He shouted throwing his blankets to what he thought was the ground. What the boy failed to notice was the muffled yelp released when he pushed the constricting covers to the side.

Before the occupant that was now concealed under the blanket could react, Train had leapt from his bed, foot catching on the top of Creed's head. The poor silver teen was unaware and unprepared when the foot of his beloved smashed against his forehead. What made it worse was Train had no idea why he was now falling face first to the floor of his apartment.

Creed yelped again and Train screamed as the friends now both lay slumped along the floor. The blue eyed teen was still underneath the blanket, his back flat against the hard titles with the Cat's foot still in his face. Train was just above him, face distorted and arms sprawled on either side of his body.

"Ow…" was the only thing Train echoed in the room.

Movement quickly began to form below the blanket as pale fingers searched for freedom. After several second of annoyed grunts and mumbled words, dexterous fingers found the edge of the blanket and yanked them down. Creed gasped in precious gulps of air, his heart racing from the kick he had just taken.

Train, on the other hand, kept his face against the floor, moaning as if he were a ghost. "What… the… Hell…"

Creed heard his Cat and turned around to see the boy lying on the floorboards. Concern immediately flooded his childlike eyes, hurriedly crawling over to his idol.

"Train! Are you okay?" The boy asked once he was next to his friend.

After a few moments of silence, Train's head finally lifted. He sniffed the air a few times, opening and closing his mouth as if he were checking something. "Actually…" His voice had returned to its normal tone. "I'm… fine. In fact—"

The golden boy jumped into the air, stretching his arms high and wide. He cracked his neck and knuckles, his muscles no longer aching and his nostrils able to breathe freely.

Train spun around to face Creed, hands on his lean hips with his trademark cheeky smile back upon his lips. "I feel great! Thanks, buddy, I think that medicine you gave me really did the trick. What was that stuff?"

It didn't taste too bad and it was able to cure him in a night, so Train was curious. The only other time he had every felt this better after being sick was when his mother was there to greet him with her warm smile and loving embrace.

_It seems like Creed was at my bedside all night this time and though I am grateful towards him it's not the same as the love of a mother._

It took Creed a few seconds to totally absorb his love's words. Other than the fact that he just had a blanket thrown on top of him and was kicked in the face, Creed had to get over the image of Train standing in front of him shirtless.

The silver boy could feel his mouth dropping more and more as his eyes scanned farther down his hero's chest. The night before Creed had not gotten the full effect of Train's flawless body. All he was able to see last night was from just above his belly button and up. And if seeing that small portion of his beloved was a miraculous sight, seeing more was like a dream come to life.

Train's shoulders were board, the rest of his body narrowing slowly as it neared his hips. The pelvic muscles peaked out teasingly above his low pants, the skin covering them glistening in the morning light. To say Train had washboard abs as an understatement. The Gods could wash their laundry against Train's rigid body, muscles hard enough to cut through a diamond.

Fingers suddenly appeared in his blue eyed vision as Train snapped his fingers. Blushing, Creed finally spoke. "Wh-what?"

The Cat chuckled and rolled his eyes, "The medicine. What was it and where'd you get it?"

Creed had to shake his head a few times before he could properly answer his savior. "Oh, that? It's called Zicam and I got it at the store right across the street." The boy's thin finger pointed outside as if he needed to prove himself. "It has a lot of zinc in it which is what makes it work so well."

Train puzzled over that statement, resting his chin on his fingers. "Zinc, huh…? Wait, what time is it?"

The Cat's sudden change of topic caused Creed's silver eyebrow to cock. He glanced out the window to judge the time, seeing as Train did not have a clock anywhere and Creed didn't own a watch.

"Ummm, I'd said it's about 7:30."

"Crap! We're late!"

Train ran around his room, grabbing his shirt and bag, not bothering to brush his hair (which he never did anyway). After slipping his shirt over his head and allowing it to fall down his chest he ran towards the door, stopping as if realizing something.

With a glimpse back at Creed who had coiled into a small ball on the floor Train frowned. _That's right… he's been suspended…_

Train wanted to stay with his friend to comfort him, seeing as the boy had spent the night to make sure he was okay. _But I really can't afford to miss another day of school… Ugh this sucks._

As his mind wandered to guilty thoughts he didn't notice Creed had stood and approached him. Suddenly, Train found his golden eyes staring at multiple pieces of paper, finely written notes scribbled along the blue lines.

"You'll need these. It's everything we've gone over in every class for all the days you've missed. I even wrote down the homework for you." Creed **wanted** to do his love's homework for him, but he knew Train would have thrown a fit. The teen never rejected Creed's help, but he insisted on doing all the work himself.

After a few awkward blinks and a painful sigh, Train lowered Creed's quivering hand. "Creed… I…"

"No, I understand. You need to go. Kenta-san said if you missed another day he was gonna fail you despite any grades you may get."

A growl that came from deep within Train's throat vibrated the thin walls. _Of course he would. Why would he be fair for once?_ Yeah, Train didn't have a doctor's note, but come on! It wasn't like he had been out for weeks. It was just a few days and Creed took notes for him.

Train looked into Creed's innocent, blue eyes and felt his chest grow heavy. The guilt was incredible, even though he technically had done nothing wrong to the boy.

A light behind Creed caught the Cat's eye. He just now noticed that his fridge had been opened slightly. The silver boy had become too preoccupied with caring for Train to make sure it was closed all the way.

Walking past his partner, Train bent to close the door. When he tried to shut it, he noticed that Creed didn't forget to close it; he had just bought too much stuff. The door physically **couldn't** close.

The weight in his torso fell to his gut, as if he was going to throw up. This boy had not only spent all night at his crummy apartment to take care of him, but he had most likely used up all his money to make sure Train had everything he needed.

_Ugh… I can't bare this guilt!_

"I don't know why you feel so bad. You didn't do anything wrong." Train turned around to stare at his friend, shock evident in his face.

"Are you psychic?" Train asked, confused, golden orbs examining Creed.

The Silver Dollar titled his head slightly to the side, "What?"

Train covered his face with his masculine hand, "Nothing… What I meant was, are you sure? I mean, I really don't want to miss another day, but…"

He wanted to see his friends again and get back to work. Not only did he miss school, but he had to call out of work every day.

Creed's sigh brought Train out of his guilty thoughts. "Train, you didn't do anything wrong. I was suspended on my own merit, not because of you."

_Okay, well, **technically **it was because of him. But, it's not his fault I love him so much that I'd throw a trashcan on a wild moose._

A sad, small smile swam along Creed's bony cheeks. "It's not your fault."

The silver boy could tell his love was going to protest again, so he raised a hand to stop him. "Like you said, you need to get back to class and like **_I_** said it's not your fault. I did what I did, and there's nothing that can be done to change that." Creed heaved a low sigh as he continued his statement. "Besides, you helped me a lot as well… I don't know what I would have done if I didn't run into you at that time…"

Even though he knew Train hadn't exactly been looking for him, he still found him. Train always seemed to be able to find him, no matter what the circumstances were. Not only that, his hero put his own well fare aside to make sure Creed was properly taken care of.

_He's done more than I could ever ask for… How could I possibly ask him to stay with me for the day…?_

"Well, I know Saya and the gang won't appreciate you not stopping by. Just walk with me to school and say hi, okay?"

Creed gaped at his love, the appreciation filling his heart almost too much to bear. "Thank you, but—"

It was Train's turn to cut him off. "Shut up. We're going." The Cat then slammed the fridge door shut and grabbed Creed's wrist. Within seconds the duo was out the door and on their way to school.

There was not much time for small talk on the way since Train needed to hurry. If he wanted to get a hold of Saya, Sven and Eve before class he needed to hurry. At this rate he wasn't going to make it to first period let alone see his friends.

It had taken them a half hour to get to Train's apartment the other day, but it was only a fifteen minute sprint for Train and his renewed health.

The brunette could see his friends in the distance, the group splitting apart so they could get to class. Train had to stop them before that could happen.

"GUYS! WAAAAAIT!" Train shouted t the top of his lungs, thrilled to hear his voice was back to normal.

As one, Saya, Sven and Eve turned in the direction of Train, recognizing his voice. The teen's hold on Creed had never lessened and the silver boy was struggling to keep up. Their friends smiled, Saya laughing as she watched Train drag Creed behind him.

"Heeey! Long time to see!" Shouted the short haired girl, waving her hand aggressively in the air.

Train finally reached the trio, pulling Creed at his side. Both the boys slouched forward, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down their pale faces.

The Cat was the first to speak, "Hi… Sorry to have skipped out of you guys the past few days, but I was too busy dying."

Eve and Saya's eyes widened, looking at Train as if he had just sprouted a second head, "WHAT?" They exclaimed together.

No, no, no, it was just a little cold. Creed took care of me though, so I'm all better now."

The group was still confused, eyeing Creed's red, tired face before turning back to Train. This time Sven spoke. "Well, there's no time to get details now, we gotta get to class. It's good to have ya back, pal." The green teen patted his back and turned around. "We'll catch up at lunch."

Train could barely wave as Sven and his golden-haired Goddess departed. He wiped his brow and took a big breath of air. His chest expanded slowly, drinking the air as if it were a fine wine. It was nice to be able to breathe again, and he wasn't about to take advantage of that again.

"Well, it seems like you're feeling a lot better. I don't know how bad you were and I'm sure you won't tell me. That's why I'll have to question Creed later." Saya's words were gentle in Train's ear. It was good to hear her voice against after being so sick.

"I won't be in school today."

Saya looked up at the teen that was now standing straight, flattening his messy hair. He didn't answer the girl's curious look, his eyes cold and staring at the ground. Luckily for him, Train had his back.

"He was suspended for standing up to Baldor…" the guilt in Train's voice was insufferable for Saya to hear.

"What? Really? What happened?"

"I'll… explain later…" Train looked regretfully at his friend. He honestly wasn't sure how he was going to get through the day without Creed's help. He'd be back to square one: scribbling everything the teacher said down and hoping he'd understand it all later.

_Good thing I have Creed's notes. At least I'll know more of what's going on._

Saya sighed, "Well… all right…" She glanced over at Creed who still stood silently by, eyes glued to the dirt below his feet. The girl reached over and hugged her friend tightly, feeling pity mixed with sorrow for the boy. "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong."

The hug was actually a nice comfort for Creed and he smiled a little. A tiny thank you came from his lips which only Saya could hear. She smiled in return, pulling away from the boy and looking to Train.

"Well, Train. Looks like you're on your own today. Try not to get into too much trouble."

There was a smirk placed upon his adorable lips. "But I won't be alone once the principal gets a look at these! Creed will be back in a jiffy!"

Train held the drawings Baldor made in his hand, raising them to the sky as if they were a prize. Creed's eyes widened. _When did he—?_

Grabbing his Cat's wrist, he lowered Train's hand. "Train… please… don't…" He didn't want to get the boy he adored involved. As far as anyone knew, Creed was just a troubled boy who took out his aggression on a bully.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Eh?"

Saya giggled and began to walk away. "You guys figure this out on your own. I'll see you at lunch, Train-kun. Try not to get too bored without us, Creed-kun!" With that, she was off, galloping to her class like a horse.

The boys barely noticed her leaving. Train was too busying giving his partner a confused look and Creed was too busy pleading with his love.

"Train… I didn't tell Hotaka-san what happened so you wouldn't get involved. Please, just stay out of it. It doesn't concern you and you don't need to slander yourself for me."

Train blinked at his friend. "What?" _He's always protecting me… Why is he always protecting me? **What **is he protecting me from?_

The Cat was about to refuse Creed's request, but felt guilt clamp around his heart once more. He moaned in exasperation, unable to deny Creed when he saw the tears threatening to form in those youthful, blue orbs.

"Arrrgh! Fine! Have it your way." He turned and crossed his arms, allowing his stubborn back to face his friend. "You're like an annoying little brother sometimes."

Train didn't need to turn around to know Creed was frowning immensely at the brunette. The teen was about to turn and apologize to his friend for sounding so harsh, but found his words were blocked out by a different voice.

"Creed Diskence! What are you doing here?"

Storming across the school yard and towards the duo was their sensei, Kenta. Amber eyes burst into flames upon seeing the man, unwilling to contain his anger.

As he got closer, Kenta looked down at Train as if he were a bug. He could see the hate in the Cat's eyes, but ignored it in favor of tormenting Creed.

"You are suspended which means you are not to be on school grounds. Go home. Now."

Train could feel his friend beginning to turn and walk away. Before he could, the Cat grabbed his arm gently. Hate was replaced with kindness and sympathy, which seemed to lighten up the silver boy a little.

"I'm sorry… We'll see you in a few days." Train whispered just loud enough for Creed to hear.

A single tear fell from the blue orbs which did nothing to help the remorse Train felt. He watched as his silver friend became smaller and smaller in the distance as his sensei dragged him off to class. The brunette chose to ignore the malevolent comments Kenta made and just allowed himself to be hauled to class.

* * *

"It's just not fair!" Train whined, flailing his arms around as if that was going to make anything better. "That moose was asking for it! Just look at these pictures!"

The Cat and his friends were enjoying lunch with one another as he told them Creed's sorrowful story. Eve frowned as she took in each picture, picking the papers up delicately as if they were going to fall apart at her touch.

"It really isn't fair… How is this going to help Creed learn to stand up for himself?"

All of them knew what a hard time Creed had defending himself and whenever he did they were sure to give him lots of pats on the back. He couldn't rely on them to stand up for him all the time, so he needed to learn to respect himself enough to fight against others.

A giggle came from the direction of Saya as she eyed the pictures with interest. "I know these are really hurtful drawings, but I can't help but admire the work he put into these. It's like he has nothing better to do with his time."

"He probably doesn't…" Came Sven's mumbled voice, his large hand picking up another picture. He frowned deeply and addressed Train. "I know this sucks and all and that we all miss him right now, but why do you feel so responsible, Train? You never taught him to act this way."

The group had started an inside joke that Train was Creed's older brother that had to watch over him all the time. With the way Creed followed after him and Train's naturally protective nature, they really didn't know how to see it another way. Well… Eve had offered a different solution, but the group quickly dismissed Creed having certain _affections_ towards the boy. It just didn't work that way.

_"But… why?" _

_Saya and Sven stared at her for several seconds before the green teen answered. _

_"It just… doesn't, Eve. Please don't question it further. Don't your parents teach you these things?"_

_The golden girl shook her head. "No. They say I'm too young."_

_"Well, you are. So, just listen to us when we say it doesn't work that way and move on with everything, okay, Princess?" Saya's voice had taken on a harsh tone Sven and Eve never heard from her before. The girl stormed away from her friends, seemingly upset about something they did not understand._

That conversation happened while Train was out of school and Creed was not present. The three of them decided not to discuss it anymore, since they had already pushed the idea aside as ludicrous. However, Eve often questioned Sven in private and the boy couldn't blame her. Creed was **awfully **attached to Train, and even though their feline friend didn't seem to notice just how strong the attachment was, the rest of the group did.

"Because of this." Train said slapping the picture Baldor drew of the Cat on the table.

Eve and Saya gasped upon seeing the graphic picture. Despite how well drawn it was, the group was still shocked to see such violence made in what should have been a quick scribble.

Train folded his arms in aggravation. "Creed explained to me that he didn't go over the edge until he saw his picture. You know how he gets when it come to my well-fare."

The Cat wasn't sure why his friend was unable to defend himself, but when it came to Train it was all hands on deck. The idea bewildered him beyond belief, but that didn't make it any less true.

Sven sighed, falling back into his chair. "You're right, but that still doesn't make it your fault. How can you blame yourself for something you can't control? You can't control the way our Silver Dollar feels and acts."

A moment of silence fell across the table as Train thought. "I know…" He said finally, allowing his forehead to hit the table. "I know… I just feel like, as his brother figure, that I should set a better example. It's not like I've always treated Baldor's bullying in the most polite fashion."

"There's no being polite to that moose, Train, and you of all people should know that." Eve's voice was stern, as if she were scolding her son.

"Plus, this is really bad, Train-kun." Saya stated matter-of-factly, slapping the doodles on the table. "I can't say I'd really be able to control my temper if someone drew pictures like this of my friends either. I respect what Creed did; I just wish he didn't have to get punished for it. Why won't he tell Hotaka-san what happened? He's an understanding man."

"Creed doesn't want to get me involved."

The group fell into a stunned silence. Similar thoughts were floating through all of their heads. They all knew Creed cared about Train, but would the kid really throw himself so far under the bus just so the Cat wouldn't have to suffer a minor inconvenience?

Train's sigh broke the silence. "Yeah… I know… It's completely unreasonable, but he begged me not to tell Hotaka-san. And after all he's done for me; I can't possibly betray him like that."

Saya frowned, "What exactly did he do for you last night…?"

The brunette looked at his friend, curious as to what that look in her eyes meant. "He took care of me. My grandparents were out and I just happened to run into Creed when I was trying to make my way to school."

The lie was rehearsed since he knew one of them was going to ask. Now all he had to do was wait for them to believe.

"Why didn't you call one of us? We know your grandparents just got you a cheap cell phone."

This was true. Train finally decided he needed to get a cheap phone in order to stay in contact with his friends more and so that he could call his job without too much trouble. However, there were firm restrictions on his phone. He only had about a two-hundred text message limit per month and thirty hours worth of minutes.

"Like I said, I only happened to run into Creed. I was on my way back to school since I didn't want to miss any more days and he was just leaving after being suspended. It was a chance meeting, I wasn't looking for him." For once, everything he said was the truth. "And he literally dragged me back home. I had little choice in the matter."

He waited for his friends to respond, holding his breath, praying that they'd believe it. _I don't see why they wouldn't. It **is** the truth after all._

Sven's sigh lowered his stress level, "Yeah… that sounds like something Creed would do."

Saya and Eve nodded in agreement and Train let out another sigh. As if on cue, Train felt a disturbance in his pockets. The Cat jumped a little and pulled out the small, out-of-date square he called his phone. He flicked it open and noticed he had received a text message.

His eyes twinkled with excitement, receiving the first bit of good news he had gotten in weeks. _Power-failure at work… this means I don't have to go in today! And, luckily for me, I'm still getting my regular paycheck._ His boss was a really considerate and never held his staff responsible for something out of their control. Since he knew it wasn't fair to skip out on a paycheck when Train had done nothing wrong, he had decided to still give him money.

"Hey, Train…"

A female voice broke Train from his thoughts. His golden eyes rose from his phone, now staring into Saya's hopeful, teal ones. The girl seemed to be evading the Cat's as she blushed.

"Well… I'm sure this is going to end in a negative fashion but… You busy after school?"

Sven wiped his lips so that they were free of crumbs and joined Saya in her quest. "Please don't turn us down again, Train. I don't know how much more heart break this girl can take." He elbowed Saya playfully which earned an annoyed glare from the girl.

"Sven and I planned on working on our homework together then getting dinner later." Eve had shut her book as if this were a serious conversation.

Saya was still avoiding Train's gaze, "Yeah, and I thought while they did that you and I could hang out until we heard from them." Teal eyes rose to meet Train's gold ones, the Cat's heart breaking at the look she gave him. It was pleading, optimistic yet still compassionate and understanding.

_I guess I can't blame her for being so desperate. Sven and Eve have been acting more and more like a couple lately. It must suck for Saya being the third wheel all the time._

The golden boy looked down at his phone with a smile. He wanted to scream 'yes' and jump into the air with glee. It had been so long since he gone out with his friends and he had finally gotten to opportunity. The thought was a pleasant one. It would be a great way to relax and forge deeper bonds with the teens he referred to as his best friends.

However, a pang in his heart reminded him of another plight.

_Creed…_

The idea of going out to have a good time with his friends suddenly left a sour taste in his mouth. How could he possibly be so heartless when Creed had never shown him anything but compassion? The boy could have gone home and left Train for dead at the school, but instead he brought him home and took care of him.

_Not only that, but he didn't judge or ask questions about my living situation. He even brought me medicine and food with his own money. Hell, the reason he's not here right now is because of me in the first place!_

The decision was painful, but final.

_This may be the only time I get with Saya and them… but this lump in my head will only get worse if I don't listen to my gut…._

* * *

Tenuous hands that wrapped tightly around feeble knees shook lightly as Creed listened to the sounds coming from his mother's room. It didn't bother the boy that she was doing business with a man in her bedroom. It fact, he was extremely grateful she had the courtesy to keep it in her room. There were countless times Creed went to pour himself a glass of water and was merrily welcomed with the rear end of a strange man.

_Pitiful… it's so pitiful that I know how to "make love" because I've seen that whore do it so many times._ And whenever Creed's mother had seen him standing there she either ignored him or grabbed the closest object near her to throw at him.

However, none of this was the reason why Creed was huddled in a ball behind the couch. His heart was shattered, the pieces beyond repair no matter how much he tried to gather them.

_You couldn't just wait a few more minutes for Train to come back to school, could you? You just **had** to start problems and get suspended making it impossible to see Train for another three days. He was on his way back! He was probably leaving his apartment while you were attacking Baldor!_

The silver boy could have punched himself in the face from regret. He used self control against these kids for **years**, but for some reason decided against doing that this time. Other than the day Creed met Train, Creed had never attacked Baldor or anyone else before. Maybe a few times he forcefully pushed his mother's clients off of him, but that was always in self-defense.

_Just ten more minutes… ten more minutes and Train would have been there and everything would have been back to normal…_

Then again, if he didn't assault that moose he may not have gotten to spend the night with Train. It had been lovely spending the night at his love's place and nursing him back to health. He didn't even care if he ended up catching whatever his Cat had, as long as Train was back to his usual happy-go-lucky self.

_And he is…_

A faint smile appeared on Creed's face at the thought. A small part of his heart had re-formed knowing that he was the one that brought Train back to normal. That his Cat was back in school because of **his** tender love and care.

The creaking of a door threw Creed from his thoughts and caused him to curl tighter in a ball. He didn't know which man was over right now, but he didn't want to take the chance that it was Izo. In his heart, he knew it was. Lately he was the only creep that had been over to sleep with his mother and his attention appeared to be drawn more and more to Creed everyday.

When Creed heard footsteps approaching he scrambled to the opposite side of the couch, knowing that if he remained there in a tight ball no one would be able to see him. Each step taken was heavy and measured, as if the owner of the feet were searching for something. The teen could tell whoever it was wearing boot, which meant it had to be the man that his mother just finished with.

The steps stopped by the couch making Creed's heart stand still. He held his breath, really not in the mood to confront whoever it was that smelled the air. After a few terrifying seconds of silence, the boots began to move again, this time in the direction of the door. It wasn't until Creed heard the door shut and the stomps disappear from the hallway that he breathed.

He leaned his head back against the side of the couch, looking into the air as if there were something to stare at. The silver boy knew it was Izo. He recognized the sound of those boots anywhere. They made circles around Creed as he slept and echoed against the walls every morning, day and night.

_Well, considering I'm never really here that's all I can really assume. I know he seems to be here whenever **I'm** here._

There was a purposeful knock at his door which caused the teen to jump. He curled back into his ball and held his breath. He'd let his mother answer it, there was no need to reveal himself to whoever was knocking since it was most likely Izo again, claiming to have forgotten something.

Light footsteps Creed knew belonged to his mother rushed towards the door, gasping when she opened it.

"Well… Hello, there…" Her voice was sensual and confident, clearly turned on by whoever was at the door.

Creed rolled his eyes, knowing that tone in his mother voice all too well. _I may have to cover my ears on this one. I have a feeling she'll have a realllly good time with whoever **this** creep is. _He now knew it couldn't be Izo, since his mother spoke to him in a very different way. Plus, he had a key and never bothered to knock.

The man at the door did not answer as the woman continued. "I haven't seen you around here before… Where'd you hear of me? Or did you just _happen _to pass by my window and see this delicious candy unwrapped?"

The Silver Dollar gagged at this thought, knowing she was referring to her body.

"Oh, and you're dressed so nicely… Though I think the tie is a bit much."

_Tie? Who would come to this dump wearing a tie…?_

"Oooh, and your hair is so smooth… I love this chocolate brown… And what unique eyes. I've never seen such a color before." Creed could tell his mother was giving the strange a sultry smile. "I'll enjoy seeing them glossed over in pleasure…"

"U-u-u-ummmm, I-I-I th-think I have th-he wrong a-a-apartment. S-sorry to bother you… m-m'am."

Creed's blue eyes exploded in joy at the sound of this voice. _TRAIN? _He stood so fast that his vision went blurry for a second. As soon as he could see again, he turned his gaze to his door, his heart beating dangerously fast.

The teen watched in rage as his mother grabbed onto his beloved's arm before he could leave. "Nooo, I don't think you do. I've been waiting for a man like you for a looong time." Her cold eyes scanned him from top to bottom, drinking in his entire form as a corporeal smile fluttered along her lips. "I think this one might even be on the house."

Train yelped and tried to pull free from the woman with silver hair. "I-I'm sorry, I-I really have to be going. I-I'm looking for a friend, and I'm sure he doesn't live here."

"Lots of men stop by here, so if you stay I'm sure you'll find the one you're looking for." She pulled onto Train's arm vigorously, forcing his head down so it was next to her lips. The woman could feel the young man shake with what she thought was desire as her lips brushed teasingly against his ear. "Trust me, it will be worth your while…"

Creed had finally seen and heard enough. "Train!" he shouted, running over to save his hero from a terrible fate.

Train's cat eyes looked up at Creed in confusion and fear, finally ebbing down to gratitude the closer his friend got. The woman, on the other hand, looked infuriated to be interrupted. Her eyes stared Creed down as if he were a lion coming to steal a potential mate.

"Oh, Creed, thank God I don't have the wrong apartment." Train realized that after he said that he kind of wished he **had** found the wrong place.

Before Creed could reach his friend or Train could step away from the apartment door, the woman slid her fingers up Train's tie which hung loosely around his neck. Slowly, yet briskly she pulled it down more, revealing the boy's lean, strong collar bone. Her eyes were craving more of Train's figure, her tongue slithering out and licking her lips sultrily.

"I **know** you're not here to see **that** piece of **_trash_**…"

Creed's eyes flamed as he stared at his mother who was clinging madly to _his_ Cat. The flames only intensified as the woman's hands began to travel down his neck, reaching his collar bone and outlining the structured muscles living there.

The silver boy could see his Cat's face panic and turn red, unable to move and not sure what to do with the situation. Creed, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do in this situation. Each of his steps were fast and angry, rage filling his entire body with each movement his mother made on his Cat.

It seemed like an eternity for Creed to get to Train's side when it in fact was less than a second. The silver boy grabbed onto his mom's hand boldly, digging his nails so deep into her beige skin that trickles of blood snuck under Creed's nails.

Two pairs of blue orbs met, fire clashing as the mother-son duo stared at each other. Creed raised the woman's hand high in the air, lifting her off her feet slightly as his eyes remained locked on to hers. With little regard or care in his voice, he leaned close to her ear, making sure she could hear his teeth gnashing together as he spoke to the woman that gave him life.

"This one is **_mine_**. Understand, witch…?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond. With one, quick, swift movement he threw his birth giver across the room. The force of the throw was so powerful that the woman's back slammed against a wall that was about six feet away. Just as she was about to stand and attack her son, Creed had already left, taking the man she wanted with him.

Once the boys had stepped outside, Creed could hear his mother beginning to throw a fit, much like a child who just had their candy taken from them.

_Except Train isn't **her** candy… he's **mine**…_

Creed may let everyone walk all over him, take his books, his clothes and even his innocence, but he would **_never, ever_**let **_anyone_** take his most precious Train from him.

With that thought in mind, the blue eyed boy gripped Train's wrist tighter and began to run down the hallway. Izo was long gone by now and all Creed cared about at the moment was getting Train as far away as possible from this Hell Hole.

"Wh-whoa, Creed! Slow down! Where are we even going?"

Again, Creed didn't know. Was he running away with Train? To a far off country where no one would ever bother them again and he could live happily ever after with the only person he had ever loved?

Train could see his friend's eyes become distant and longing, a lost lonely feeling encapsulating his body. The Cat could see his partner slowly caving into himself, drowning into a deep dark hole that Train was worried he wouldn't be able to get out off. _Or I'll be trapped in with him._

"Creed… Stop… please?"

The golden boy's voice was soft and tepid, caressing Creed's soul carefully. Finally, the silver teen stopped, allowing Train to pull his wrist free. Train rubbed his wrist thoughtfully, glad he was able to finally piece together what just happened.

The Cat frowned at his friend, approaching him with slow caution. He reached out and placed a kind hand on Creed's shoulder, gripping it tightly in a friendly gesture. He saw the rage in Creed's eyes and to be honest, it scared the Cat a bit. But, it didn't scare him enough to make him want to run away.

"Your mother seems…"

"Dirty? Trashy? Slutty? Terrible? A monster? Evil?"

Train blinked at every word his friend had just thrown at him. "Umm… I was going to say _different_, but I guess any of those words work too…"

Creed wanted to drown his Cat in apologies at what he had just seen. He never wanted Train to see the way he lived and he certainly **_never, ever, ever_**planned on having his beloved meet his mother.

However, before the teen could say anything to his hero Train began to laugh. Curiously he turned to look at his partner, wondering what was so funny. Creed decided to voice his thoughts which broke Train of his mirth.

"What's so funny?"

Train couldn't tell if Creed's tone was hurt, worried or sincerely curious, but he answered nonetheless. "When I asked the school for your address, I had _no_ idea **that** was going to happen. When she answered the door I actually thought it was you for a second, except with make-up, boobs and a foot shorter."

Creed was slightly offended at that and looked away from Train. "I'd like to think I'm much better looking than that woman."

The Cat wiped his eyes, "No, no, I don't mean to compare you to her. But, come on, you guys do look similar."

It was true. Creed and his mother had the same color hair, same color eyes and same color skin. The fact that Creed's figure was a little feminine didn't help any of that. So, Train did have a point. Slap on a pair of breasts, shrink him a foot and put some make-up on him and he'd be his mother.

It took a while for Creed to join Train in his amusement, but once he did they were both red in the face from laughter. Creed did have to admit the situation was pretty funny and poor Train must have been so confused. His mother wasn't a _bad_ looking person… just really trashy so no one could really tell. Creed didn't cover up his looks with anything so the world could see how handsome the Diskence family could be.

After a few minutes they both calmed down. Creed eyed his beloved with sorrow and lament. "I am sorry though, Train… I didn't want you to see where I lived… with who I lived with…"

Train could have judged Creed and his mother based on what he had just seen and he could have decided to never talk to Creed again after the way his mother treated him. However, the Cat did none of that. Why would he judge Creed based off something he knew nothing about?

"It's fine, Creed. I could tell even without you telling me that you didn't have the best home life." He messed up Creed's silver locks with his hand. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Creed's blue orbs twinkled like stars at Train. "It's… not that I don't wanna talk about it ever… It's just…"

"We can talk about it later. Right now, we're gonna go have some fun!"

As his Cat turned around and started to walk away, Creed couldn't help but follow him. _Wait, doesn't he have work? How can he have time to be going out and having fun? And why is he choosing to do it with me? Why not Saya and the others?_

"Where are we going? What are we doing?" Creed decided not to ask the questions that were swimming through his brain. If he was going to have alone time with Train he wasn't about to ruin it.

Train continued walking with Creed at his side, "I was thinking maybe a movie or something. How's that sound to you?"

_Beautiful… _Creed thought, but his mouth said something different. "Um… sounds good. Are… we meeting anyone there?"

The Cat thought about inviting his other friends along, but decided against it. They sounded like they were going to be doing homework all night, and Train didn't want to give Saya the wrong idea by saying yes and bringing Creed along on what could have been a date. He'd have to catch her on another day and make it a real date.

"No, they were all busy and I wanted to pay you back for taking care of me last night."

Creed's mind instantly went to dirty thoughts when Train said that. He was able to control his urges again though, contenting himself with walking next to his beloved.

The duo walked down the street, comfortable silence floating in the air around them as they made their way to the theater.

* * *

"That SUUUUCKED!"

Train and Creed had just left a movie that they both came to an instant agreement on: it was terrible. Though Creed really couldn't care less. It was the time he spent with his beloved that mattered most to him.

"Thank you again for paying, Train… I'm sorry I was a little short."

Creed had spent most of his money on buying supplies for Train when he was sick, so paying for a movie ticket was out of the question. He wouldn't even have the money to buy food for himself for a few days. _Good thing I have a little bit extra in the fridge… as long as that woman or her men didn't eat any of it._

Train waved away his thanks. "Don't mention it. It was my idea to go out anyway and like I said, I want to repay you for all that you've done."

The Silver Dollar smiled happily. "Where are we going now?"

"Ice cream!" Train shouted, throwing a fist in the air as if it were a huge accomplishment to be getting such a treat. Which, for him, it was. Even though he didn't have much money, he hadn't even spent half the amount of money Creed spent on him.

The crystal eyed boy giggled at his Cat's excitement. "Okay, where at?"

Train pointed a few buildings down the street. "It's a place my parents use to take me to all the time when I was a kid. I haven't been there since…"

When Train's sentence trailed off into nothing, Creed understood what he was going to say. _He hasn't been there since his parents were killed…_

He could see the hurt building in Train's eyes and decided to change the subject. "That sounds lovely, Train. And I already know what I'm getting."

Train cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Oh?"

Creed nodded much like a child. "Yes."

The teen pulled out his wallet to pay, which was quickly pushed down as Train stepped in front of him.

"What did I tell you before? Tonight is _my_ treat."

Creed could feel butterflies reproducing in his stomach. Train had been polite and kind to him all night, more than he usually was. Despite the fact that Creed knew his Cat was simply just feeling pity for his friend, the silver boy couldn't help but think tonight was like a…

_Date…_

Train would never admit it was a date and frankly, it really wasn't. It was a night for a friend to repay a favor to another friend. However, to anyone who may have been watching them, it looked like a date and that was the thought Creed was going to hold on to.

Moments later Train approached him with two ice cream cones in hand. He smiled his cheeky smile as he handed one of the cones to Creed. "Eat up."

Creed's tongue delicately licked the sweet substance, smiling broadly the more he ate. Train watched in amusement as his friend quickly devoured the frozen desert, chuckling as white smudges spread across Creed's pale cheeks.

"Come on, follow me." Train said, leading Creed away from the crowd and across the street.

The Silver Dollar wiped his mouth quickly, seeing that Train had been staring at the mess he was creating. He followed his cat across the street to what seemed to be a park or an empty field. However, the closer they got the more Creed could see how wrong he was.

The teen stopped in his tracks, amazed at the beauty that stood before him. He and Train now stood on a tall grassy hill with only a single tree standing proudly to their left. Over the hill, in the distance and far to the ground was the city they lived in. The lights of the cars and building glimmered playfully, as if knowing the duo was there watching them. The sky was dark and the stars were hidden, letting only the moon hang high above the city's lights, giving the whole scenery an ominous glow.

Creed watched as his idol walked over to the tree and sat down. As his supple tongue slipped out to lick the quickly melting food Creed could feel himself moan. Jealousy swam through his chest as his body begged to be in place of the ice cream. When Train smeared a little on his upper lip, Creed felt a minor change in his physical appearance which he quickly decided to walk out.

His feet couldn't move quickly enough as he took a seat next to his beloved, crossing his legs so Train wouldn't notice the "minor" change. Lucky for him the Cat was oblivious and most likely had ADD since his eyes were scanning the city below. From the look in his amber eyes, Creed could tell his parents often took him to this spot as well.

"So… did you want to talk?"

Train's question brought Creed out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

The Cat chuckled and glanced at Creed from the corner of his eye. "You said earlier you wanted to talk about it… I mean your living situation…"

It was Creed's turn for his eyes to become secluded. The boy had often times tried to see a past that didn't exist and a future that he may never have.

"My mom's a prostitute." Creed stated bluntly since he didn't know how to say it any other way. "And I'm 100% positive she never intended to have me."

Train blinked. He was ready for a lot of things, but not **that**. _Okay, well it was obvious what her choice in profession was and I could tell there was bad blood between them, but I just didn't expect him to be so… honest about it._

"I'm sure she—"

"No. She never intended to have me. I don't know why she didn't have an abortion. I don't know if she actually had a nice life before with a nice husband and wanted to have me and start a family, but something went horribly wrong along the way. I don't know if she was just too lazy and didn't want to waste her time and money on an abortion, but whatever her reason, she doesn't, nor did she ever in my life, want me."

Train couldn't say anything back to his friend. Who could possibly find words to comfort someone whose parents never wanted them? _My parents loved me with all their hearts. They did everything for me, so how could I possibly relate to him? I don't know what rejection feels like._

That's when it hit him. "If it helps, I know how you feel…"

At Creed's mystified look Train explained himself. "My parents loved me with all their hearts. They would have done anything for me, so I don't know what it feels like to be rejected, however…" He wrapped his lips around his ice cream for a moment, and then continued speaking. "I do know what it feels like to feel as though you have nothing and no one to lean on. I know that feeling of complete and utter loneliness and unwanted independence."

Train took a few seconds to let his words sink in to Creed before he continued. "And… until recently… I felt as though that's how it was always going to be. I'm… starting to realize that I **don't **have to rely on myself. I have friends that are willing to help me out."

He turned to Creed with a smile. "Just like when you took care of me. Or how Saya invites me out to relax every day. How Sven and Eve are always checking up on my welfare, just to make sure I'm okay. And you know something, Creed?"

The silver boy turned to his love, seeing the empathy, kindness and pain seeping out his eyes and nearly melting at the image. "You're not alone either. No matter what you may think or what _she_ may say, you do have people who care about you. Saya, Sven and Eve were asking about you all day. Hell, even Jenos was curious why you weren't hanging around me! And not the mean kind of curious. I could tell he was actually concerned after I told him your story."

Creed was shocked to hear all this. He always knew he had Train, but he wasn't aware he was becoming special to the other teens in the group. The boy allowed his eyes to waft over the city, happy thoughts circling in his brain. _I have… friends…_

Hearing movement to his left, he saw Train getting situated on the ground. His beloved was laying on his back now, arms behind his head as he idly let his gorgeous orbs close.

"I feel a lot better now. Guilt all washed away. If you get tired of my presence we can be on our way."

Train didn't know how much his words had hurt Creed. The silver boy shook his head so hard Train could see it, even if his eyes were closed.

"I…. I can't go back there tonight…"

_"Mother! I picked a rose for you! Isn't it pretty?"_

_Glass shattered next to Creed's head, causing the small child to yelp and jump away. "Mommy… why?"_

_"You know I **hate** roses. It's what that **man** use to bring me all the time."_

_Her lips contorted in madness as she eyed the wretched plant. Another vase went flying at Creed's head, making the small boy crawl into a ball and cry._

_"Get that **thing** out of here!"_

_Her finger pointed not to the flower, but to Creed. Before the boy could react, two men had grabbed either one of his arms. They opened the door to their apartment and threw him outside. The entire time Creed was just yelling for his mother, or for at least someone who cared._

_His mother laughed at his lonely cries, slamming the door the instant Creed's face hit the ground. The boy allowed his face to sink into the mud, rain pouring down upon his small, helpless form._

Creed hadn't notice the tears falling from his eyes, nor had he noticed that he actually spoke that memory out loud. He let his tears drop frenziedly, unwilling and unable to hold them back anymore. Each tear was a memory Creed needed to let out.

Train heard Creed's sobs and sat up. He had also heard the story his friend told as if he were the narrator of his own life. _Wow… he's really had a tough life…_

The Cat had seen his parents killed right in front of him and still couldn't understand the pain his partner was feeling right now. All he could do was reach out a hand and wrap it around Creed's shoulders. Before the Cat knew what was happening, the silver boy had abandoned his ice cream cone and launched himself at Train. The golden boy now found himself with a boy his age clinging desperately to his shirt, covering him in a salty liquid once more.

Creed couldn't control himself. As soon as he felt Train's arm coil around his should he threw his inhibitions in the air and clasped on to his love for dear life. He cried every memory out of his heart, not caring who saw and barely caring how Train reacted. Normally he would have been ecstatic to feel Train's arm wrap lovingly around his waist and pull him into a careful embrace. However, the tears and the feelings of loneliness he felt took over any feelings of joy he could possibly have.

He allowed himself to cry until there was literally nothing left. His eyes were now heavy with grief; fatigue the only physical attribute his body could feel. Creed felt Train laying him down on the dewy ground and curled into a ball. Train also set himself on the ground, assuming the position he held only moments ago.

"I understand, Silver Dollar. I guess we're camping out here tonight." Train let out a tired, loud yawn and also allowed his body to fall asleep. "I can't let you sleep in the middle of the city all by yourself now, can I?"

Train's deep breaths were the lullaby for Creed as the Cat drifted off into a deep slumber. The silver boy only vaguely noticed that his hands subconsciously reached for Train's strong arm. His thin body pulled itself closer to his most wanted golden boy and nestled his face profoundly into Train's shoulder. Only then was Creed settled enough to fall into the deepest sleep he had ever been in.

* * *

Aaand, done. Another long one, but I hope you guys like it and I get more reviews as time goes on. In case there was confusion at the end there, that whole section in italics was Creed's memory that he didn't know he said out loud and the one with Sven, Eve and Saya was also a memory. And the Zicam thing, it's a medicine I ALWAYS use when I'm sick. I took it one time when I lost I voice and the next day when I woke up it was completely back and I was completely better. I tell everyone to use it.

Whew, this chapter really drained me. Again, I didn't expect it to be this long. It amused me to think that Creed's mom would most likely be attracted to Train as well. I guess it's in the blood! Anyway, please review. I am determined to finish this story before I die! Maybe even before the summer is over, but let's not get our hopes up too high for that. (But, with the way this writing is going, I just may be able to do it.) Please review.


	7. Best Friends

It makes me really happy to see more and more people are adding my stories to their alert list. It's been like two a day adding me and it definitely inspires me to write more. What would make it better is if those people adding me would also review, (hint hint, nudge nudge).

However, I am glad to see people still reviewing. Zaki, I am soooo glad you recognized the "Finish him" line. I was hoping to attract more video game nerds and I'm glad I got at least one. And Akira, sorry the name doesn't ring a bell L But I am glad you're reading, reviewing and enjoying the story. Also, that is a really big coincidence. Actually a little too creepy and coincidental… like it was meant to be… hmmm….

Moving on…

I do not own the Black Cat characters.

* * *

Best Friends

A quick puff of happy air escaped a young, silver boy's lungs as he leaned his attractive head against a slender wall. A small echo resonated as he did so, the boy not caring in the least at the small, sharp pain that tickled his nerves. Nothing was going to wipe the smile off his face and nothing was going to spoil his good mood. Creed was currently waiting outside his beloved's apartment, knowing that the boy was going to be there any minute.

Despite the tremendous burden of being suspended, the past three days of Creed's life had been amazing. Train had made him promise that every day of his suspension he would stand across the street of their school so his friends would be able to greet him. Creed was hesitant at first, but he couldn't turn down his beloved. Not with how much his Cat pleaded with him.

What surprised Creed the most was that his friends actually came to see him every morning just like Train said. Sven, Saya, Eve and Train were the only four that paid him a visit on the first day of his suspension, but Jenos and Rinslet joined them on his second day. Creed was touched by their friendly concern and joyous to know he had people that considered him a friend.

Even the time without his friends proved to be quite peaceful. Creed never went home. Why would he? He hadn't seen his mother since that night she practically molested his beloved. His days were spent in a much more peaceful location: under the tree he and Train slept beneath that serene, wistful night.

If he wasn't working on the homework Train wrote down for him below his new spot, he was reading one of the many books Eve let him borrow. The supermarket down the street left Creed little reason to even think about going home. He brushed his teeth in local bathrooms, bought his food from the supermarket every day and even bathed in a small lake just a few feet away from the tree.

The boy's smile widen as he reminisced on the past few days. He should have been able to tell how wonderful his suspension was going to go from the way it started.

_A date… with Train…_

Creed replayed that night with his Cat in his head every night. Even though it wasn't labeled as a date, it technically was. They went to a movie, had ice cream and then fell asleep underneath a tree next to one another. And, to top it all off, Train paid for everything. The only way it could have been more of a date is it if ended with a kiss.

The idea of a kiss was still exceedingly beyond anything Creed could hope for right now. However, with the way things had been going lately, the silver boy was growing more hopeful every day.

Creed had gotten a lot of alone time with Train since they needed to make up for lost time on their project. The only problem was Creed couldn't go on the school's campus. Even while Creed and the others stood one-hundred feet away from school grounds, Kenta made sure to stand at the very edge of the campus. He stared at Creed with an indescribable fury, just waiting for the boy to screw up and take even one step closer.

The solution to this problem was easy: study and work off campus. Train was more than happy to see Creed every morning. The poor golden boy was struggling in his classes without his genius friend and flooded Creed with questions and notes every morning before their friends joined them. The two had come to an agreement that they would meet before school so Creed could still tutor Train and after school would be used for their project.

Once they figured out when to meet, they needed to figure out **where** they were going to meet. The library at the school was always a perfect solution since it had everything they needed, but Creed wasn't allowed to go there. Train offered for them to meet at the library in town, but Creed pointed out how run down that building was. Moreover, the library was too small and didn't hold enough information for them to do research.

The next solution Train offered was to work outside just off campus like they normally did in the morning. Creed then pointed out that Mother Nature was a fickle mistress and they may end up finding themselves trapped in a rain storm or have the wind blow away their notes. Even though studying underneath a tall oak tree with the sun radiating its warmth amorously on Creed and his love was a beautifully romantic notion, the silver boy knew the infinite possibilities of it ending terribly. Besides, there was another goal Creed was after.

Obviously the idea of meeting at Creed's house was thrown out the window. There was no telling what his mother would have done to Train if they were there on a daily basis. Plus, even though he didn't say it, Creed knew it was really far from where his Cat worked which would only make things more complicated for him. Train always had to rush off to work whenever they met for their project.

The final solution to their problem was clear. Even though Creed knew it caused his hero an immeasurable level of discomfort, the only place they could meet in peace and get work done was Train's apartment.

Yes, the idea made Train uncomfortable, but he understood that it was the best place to meet. Plus, it wasn't like Creed didn't know where he lived. He spent that one night to take care of him, so what was the problem with meeting there after school for a few hours? That still didn't stop the brunette from constantly pushing the idea of staying outside or going to the crummy library.

Creed, on the other hand, was thrilled at with the resolution. He got alone time with the boy he desired most in the world in an intimate and friendly location. The arrangement was that Creed would wait outside Train's apartment building until the golden boy returned from school and Train would take all the books from the library that Creed wrote down.

Blue eyes peaked excitedly down the hall when he heard footsteps quickly approaching. It was almost three o'clock which was around when Train would get back. Creed's heart began to race a little with anticipation when he saw his idol's shadow peering around the corner. However, his heart sank when he saw a pile of books turning the corner before Train.

_I told him to get too much…_

Creed's feet moved on their own when he heard his beloved's fraught voice yell out as his trim arms lost grip on the books he was caring. The silver boy didn't make it in enough time to catch Train or the books. All he could do was watch as the books flew in the air and come crashing down on Train's spiky head.

The boy beneath the books groaned as Creed approached. His eyes were swamped with lament as he quickly uncovered his love, sputtering words of apology. Once he had cleared Train's head of an extraordinarily large book he found another book being thrown at his delicate face.

Though Creed couldn't see Train behind the book that blocked his vision he could hear the lighthearted anger his voice held. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy so many?"

The Cat pushed himself up by the palm of his hands, the few books that fell on his back sliding to the floor. Creeds laughed and push the book away from his face. "I'm sorry, but you could have text and asked me to meet you at the school to help. Technically since school was out I probably could have gone into the library. This was the last day of my suspension and now it's over."

Train could only stare at his friend in disbelief. "What? Are you serious? Come **on**! You mean we could have just stayed there?"

Creed shrugged and began picking up some books that were shattered around Train. "Well, I don't know for sure, I'm just guessing. With Kenta I think he'd find another loop hole to get me suspended for another three days so I didn't want to take the risk. But, I could have met you across the street like in the morning."

Train had finally regained his composure and helped his partner gather the books. "No, it's cool. I was fine until just now. I misjudged where the corner of the wall was and caught my elbow on it." The Cat dug through his pocket and pulled out the key to his apartment. "Beside, you know I can't waste too many text messages."

Creed frowned as he followed behind his friend that was now walking towards his apartment. He had to fight not texting his love every second of the day. "I know… but it's just one message saying 'help'. It's not like it would have been a big deal and if it was, I would have given you any money that you went over."

By now Train had entered his apartment, flicked the light on and thrown the books on his bed. He quickly turned to his friend, a look mixed with anger and frustration evident on his face. "I don't like asking people for help, you know this."

The silver boy cowered a little at his love's disposition, not so much scared as he was worried. Yes, it was true Train had never asked for anyone's help nor had he ever taken it from anyone who offered. It was enough of a miracle that Train took Creed up on his offer to help him with his school work, why would Creed even think about offering help for anything else?

_Personally, I think he's going a little overboard with this whole 'no help' policy. But, it only scares me that I may lose him if he finds out about the paychecks I've been giving him._

Creed tugged agonizingly at the rag he still wore around his wrist. It was more than just a twisted way of holding on to his Cat; the ragged cloth symbolized the beginning of his relationship with Train. It symbolized the new path in life Creed was going to take and how he would learn to live with purpose. It was the first bit of his beloved he had ever been given, and he was going to hold on to it for the rest of his life. But, most importantly, it reminded him to never give up… because the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow was all too real.

_If Train ever finds out that I've been helping him all these years, what will he do? Will he reject me like everyone else, or will he accept me more into his heart than he already has?_

It was a painful thought for Creed, but one he knew was going to come up at some point. He was still waiting for the right moment to tell his Cat everything he felt and wanted from Train. The moment just hadn't come up yet, no matter how hard Creed looked.

The blue eyed boy didn't realize that his body had moved to sit on Train's bed with a book opened on his lap. His eyes were idly scanning the page, his mind obsessed with Train at the moment.

"So, you know what's been weird about the past few days you've been suspended?"

Creed looked at Train when he spoke suddenly, shutting the book so he could give his savior as much attention as possible. "What's that?"

"Those roses that appear every day have been gone. I don't know what happened to make them suddenly stop…"

The Silver Dollar blushed furiously at Train's statement, instantly opening his book to cover his tomato colored face. "O-o-oh… is that so…? Hm… th-that's weird, i-isn't it?"

Train didn't seem to notice his friend's uneasiness as he took a seat next to him, book in hand. "Yeah, it is. I kind of miss them, actually. They were a nice reminder that there are people out there who care."

Creed pulled the book down from his face to see what Train looked like. His brunette friend was smiling cheerfully as his golden eyes continued reading. Creed smiled, "Oh, really? Well, I guess that's true…"

_I'm glad to see I can make him happy…_

"Yeah, it's nice… a little creepy, but nice."

Creed's heart fell when Train said that and decided to bury his misery in the book he was reading. _I'm… creepy…? Maybe I should stop._

The silver boy decided to change the subject. "When do you work today?"

Train looked outside, Creed having taught him how to judge the time by the sun. "About 5:30, we have a little."

"Well, we need to make sure you're not late again."

The Cat was never purposely late, he and Creed often lost track of time while they were working together. The time they spent working on their project had turned into sort of a time to bond and have a little fun. Every half hour or so Train would need a break and they used that time to mess around or just talk which made Creed exceptionally happy.

One time Train was late because he challenged Creed to a thumb war, which Creed found out he was really good at. Since Train was stubborn and proud he refused to admit defeat and challenged him until he won. The boy never won and instead made himself late for work. The second day they were at Train's apartment the golden boy was telling Creed a happy story about his parents. He had gotten so lost in the memory with his silver friend that he completely forgot he even had work that day.

If it wasn't for Train having to rush Creed out of his apartment the Cat never would have told his friend that he had a job. He tried to find another reason why he had to run off including that he needed to go see his grandparents for dinner, but Creed didn't believe any of it. The brunette had no other choice than to tell Creed the truth. He was happy to hear Creed did not judge him and even felt himself grow a little closer to Creed after the revelation.

_It's weird… Over these past few days I've felt closer to him than I have my other friends… Even Saya. Lately, I'll more readily call Creed my best friend than Saya, Sven or Eve. _

It was true. Train's feelings towards Creed had grown to feelings for a brother and a best friend. He looked out for Creed and Creed looked out for him. Even though the two didn't show as many similar personality traits and Train and Saya did, they were more of the same person. Plus, even though it wasn't any of his friends' faults, Creed had been there more for him that anyone else had. It was like he had his parents back.

_I rarely talk about my parents around Saya and the rest, but it comes up quite often around Creed. Because… well… he doesn't accept my excuses as answers and I'm pretty much **forced** to tell him._

Train knew he was a stubborn person and it took an equally stubborn person to get answers out of him, which is where Creed stepped in. The silver teen's over-protective and caring nature for Train really left the Cat little choice but to tell him the truth about everything. Still, he never out right told Creed how his parents died or even that his parents were dead.

Creed had to literally drag Train's job out of him, so it certainly wasn't going to be easy for Train opened up about his parents. The stories he told were always nice, speaking of them as if they were still alive and, as far as Creed knew, they were. Well, at least in Train's eyes Creed didn't know. After all, the Cat didn't know how much Creed already knew about him.

_Creed may be my best friend… Saya too… but I'm not ready to talk about that… and I don't know if I'll ever be ready…_

"So… um… Train… can I ask you a question…?"

The golden teen looked at his friend, shaking his head of his sad thoughts and smiled. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well… I've been thinking about it for awhile… and… even though it's not a big deal. Not a big deal at all, I was still curious…"

Train could tell his friend was clearly uncomfortable with something and was getting a little irritated at the stalling he was doing. He leaned over in front of Creed and squeezed his cheeks together really hard, forcing the silver boy to make a fish face.

"Well, I can't answer the question and cure you curiosity flu if you don't ask it."

Creed had to control his hand to not reach out and grab his Train and smother him with kisses. Train's face was only inches from his own and his Cat had already prepared Creed's lips.

_Breathe, Creed… _ _Just breathe… Control yourself and speak before your body ends up doing something your mind will regret later._

The blue eyed boy unwillingly pulled himself away from his love and rubbed his now sore cheeks. "It's… it's about something Saya said a few weeks ago… About you and her…"

Train's cat eyes perked when he heard the girl's name, falling back onto his bed with a book being held high above his head. "What'd she say? You're going to have to be more specific, my memory is terrible."

With a great sigh of courage, Creed decided that he needed to just say it or he was going to waste more quality time that could have been spent bonding with Train. "Have… have you and Saya… **kissed** before…?"

Creed held his breath, nervous and scared as he awaited his love's reply. It may not have been a big deal to Train, but at the moment, it meant everything to Creed. The silver boy prayed every night that he would get to be Train's first kiss and that day when Kyoko kissed Train ruined all dreams of that. Not just because Kyoko had kissed him, but because Saya made a comment about that not being his first kiss.

It seemed like it took an eternity for Train to answer. It wasn't because he was trying to figure out what Creed was talking about, the Cat was too busy blushing profusely to give a coherent answer. _Oh… that…_

"Why… does it matter?"

Creed felt his legs beginning to twitch and his chest was about to explode. _I shouldn't have asked… it's stupid to care about this… I'm not even in that kind of relationship with Train! Why should I feel so jealous?_

Despite everything, Creed still had to know. "It…. It d-doesn't really matter… Just…. T-trying to take an i-interest in my new fr-friends is all…" His hands were shaking, the book he held slipped from the sweat that was pooling. "I-I'd just like to know more a-about e-everyone's past…"

It was funny how easily Creed could revert back to the bumbling fool that followed Train around like a puppy with such a simple question. Lately, he was starting to feel close enough to Train to ask him almost anything. There were still obvious topics such as his parents and living situation that were untouchable, but almost everything else was fair game.

Train's face was still red as he thought of a memory. A small smile tugged the left side of his lip up and he allowed the book he was holding to fall on his face. "Well… we were really young…"

Creed's heart smashed into a million pieces. "So… you did…?"

The Cat was able to control his facial expressions enough to peak at his friend from underneath the book. He couldn't understand what Creed's feelings towards Saya really were. At times he seemed to really enjoy the girl's company, but other times he didn't want her anywhere near them.

"Yeah… like I said we were little. It was a small game of spin the bottle with her, Sven and Eve. When I spun it, it landed on her. We were about seven years old and I was too shy to kiss her." The Cat stopped, face again turning red. "But… later that night she called me out of my house and… well… kissed me."

Creed couldn't bear to look at his Cat. He knew the golden boy was blushing and he could tell by the tone of his voice that this was a fond memory Train held on to. _I knew I shouldn't have asked… I should have known it would only end in heartbreak…_

"Oh… I see…" It was hard for Creed to contain the hurt that was in his voice and Train could hear it.

The Cat sat up a little, leaning the weight of his body against his elbow. "Are… you all right, buddy?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine… But that does lead me to another question." Again, Creed sighed and gathered up what little courage he had left. Though, it didn't really matter. His heart was beyond destroyed at this point so there was very little left in him to be hurt. The second question was asked with numb lips. "Do you… **like** Saya?"

This question caught Train more off guard than the previous one did. "Where is all of this coming from?" He asked the back of Creed's head which was quivering from an emotion the Cat could not put his finger on. "You know, I feel like this questions has been floating in the air for a while now, but no one's had the nerves to ask me."

Creed still didn't reply which made Train sigh. "I… don't know how I feel about her. I mean, I definitely care about her and she's definitely one of my closest friends. I've known her longer than anyone else and she probably knows me better than anyone else."

His friend was still silent, which only made Train more uncomfortable and caused the boy to rush his next words. "But I don't know how I feel. You know how busy I am, I don't have time to think about things like that." The Cat caught his breath before he continued. "All I know is that she's my friend, and I wouldn't trade that for the world."

The last sentence Train spoke was the only sentence that kept Creed from spinning out of control. His hand was shaking beyond control and the book he was holding had slipped from his grasp. The silver teen's thumb was pushing against a pencil he held harshly, as if it were the neck a certain, teal eyed woman.

Finally, when the pencil snapped under Creed's pressure Train jumped a little, shocked at his friend's reaction to his words.

"I… see…" Creed said, his voice still sounding like he was going to die from some unseen disease.

Train's eyes were wide and his brow was raised. The last time he had seen Creed this upset was when his mother was touching Train. _What is his deal? I feel like he's always hiding something from me… Despite everything he's told me about his past and about himself, I always feel like there's something I'm always trying to get out of him that he just won't give up._

That's when it hit him. "Creed…" Train placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, feeling the tense muscle there relax slightly at the touch. "Do…**you** like Saya?"

Creed sat straight up and stared at his beloved at those words. "Wh-what?"

He felt disgusted at the thought, not that he didn't like Saya as a friend or anything. The girl had shown him much compassion and understanding, completely changing what his original view on her was. But, clearly he could **never **feel _that_ way about her. His heart belonged to Train and Train alone and there was nothing anyone could ever do to change that.

_Train could declare his hatred for me to the world on the tallest mountain and then stab me in the heart with a rusty knife and I would **still **die with my heart in his hands._

"No… I don't like her that way…" _I love **you**... How can you be so blind?_

"It's okay if you do, Creed. Like I said, I don't have time for stuff like that. I won't get jealous or anything if you try to make a move on her." Despite what he said, there was a tinge of resentfulness present in his tone that Creed couldn't possibly ignore.

Creed didn't think he could fall any lower. At that moment, he just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out. It was hard for him to look into his beloved's golden eyes and still keep a smile on his face, but he knew he had to. If Train had the smallest idea that he had feelings for Saya, Creed didn't want to be the one in the way of his happiness.

"Train… I really don't have feelings for her. You don't have to worry." That was the most he could say while looking into his savior's face. Creed had to turn away and preoccupy himself with another book before he broke into tears. "I just wanted to know more about our friends… that's all."

Train didn't know why he felt a little relieved at that thought, but he did. _I really don't think I have feelings for her… but the idea of her being with someone else right now kind of bothers me… Is it because I want to know my own feelings before something like that happens?_

The Cat didn't want to investigate that thought further and decided to change the subject again. "Well, since we're asking questions, can I ask you one?"

Creed didn't look at the boy, but the shrug of his shoulders was enough of a response for Train.

"Three days ago when I was at your apartment a man stepped before I walked in. Who was that?"

At last, the silver boy looked at his friend, eyes holding a dread Train had never seen in another person's eyes. "Izo?"

"Ummm, yeah I guess. That… wasn't your dad?"

The Silver Dollar's lips snarled in revulsion at the thought. There was a violent, visible shake that took hold of his body, starting from his shoulders and pulsating down to his feet. "Oh, God, no!"

Train laughed and smacked his friend on the back. "Oh, that's a load off! I mean, he looked nothing like you, but I didn't know why he would be there." He stopped, seeming to think over his words. "Well, I guess I know why, but I can't believe your mom would keep a creep like that around. I mean, even if she doesn't care about you, why would she… do **that** with someone like **him**?"

Creed rolled his eyes, body finally calming down as he wrote down a few notes for their project. "Self respect doesn't run in the family. She may act like she loves herself, but she doesn't."

"I guess… but still… is she sure he's straight?"

The blue eyed boy stared at his love in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The brunette heaved a deep breath. "Well, maybe it was just me… but I could have sworn he was checking me out when I walked up to the door."

This brought Creed's blue eyes to stare demandingly into Train's. "Are you serious?"

The Cat scratched his head. "Um… I think so… I mean, I could feel his eyes on me all the way down the hallway. It's the reason I actually had my tie on. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes…"

Creed's fist curled into a ball, ripping and crinkling his notes. _Why does it feel like I'm constantly swatting flies around this beautiful boy?_

"Oh, crap! I need to leave!"

Creed's rage was interrupted when Train threw a book in his face. The Cat was jumping off the bed, grabbing his work uniform as he soared towards the door. Creed didn't have a chance to react when Train turned the knob and jumped outside.

"Sorry to cut our time short, Creed! I'd say you're more than welcomed to hang out at my apartment, but there's not much to do there."

Creed stepped into the hallway, watching as his beloved ran off waving as he turned around the corner. "And it really is okay if you like her. I want you to be happy!"

The silver boy felt a cold tear fall down his cheek as Train smiled at him. "See you later, Silver Dollar."

And with that, Train was gone. Off to his first job of the day. Creed whimpered and leaned his body against the doorway to Train's apartment. Idly, he reached his hand out in his Cat's direction, his fingers gripping at the air and falling against the wall.

"No, my beloved… I love **you** and only **you**..." Creed stayed in that position for a moment longer, hoping maybe Train would hear him and turn around, embrace him dotingly and share his feelings of love. However, none of that happened and Creed knew it was foolish to think that.

The teen walked back into the room he wanted nothing more than to live in and cried. His knees would no longer stay locked as he collapsed tiredly to the floor. His face fell into his hands sadly, letting the sobs consume him.

"I'll… always… love **you**…" He managed between sobs. _Even if you love another…_

* * *

The next few weeks at school had gone by without too many problems. Baldor and his gang were still causing problems for Creed, but Train was always there to give him support. Other than the few times the moose brought up the suspension, it was pretty much forgotten.

Creed had been a little nervous about coming back to school after that, but almost none of the students even noticed his absence. That didn't surprise the silver boy too much considering the students didn't seem to pay him much mind other than when he got in their way. The only people that remembered his fight with Baldor were his friends, his teachers and Baldor.

There was still a heavy weight in his heart when he thought about what reflection his suspension would have when colleges looked at his records. However, once Creed spoke with his principal the weight was alleviated. Hotaka explained that colleges would be more impressed by his grades than by his suspension. Creed was ranked number one in one of Japan's top high schools so a three day suspension was nothing compared to that. Also, once he was accepted into a college, no one would even look back at his high school life.

It was a huge relief for Creed and Train as well, since it didn't occur to the Cat before that he may have royally screwed his best friend over for life. The silver boy tried to calm down his gold friend many times, but nothing seemed to work. Only when he heard what Hotaka had said did he calm down.

"Whew, that's a load off!" Train wiped his brow and collapsed in his chair. Creed had just come back from the principal's office with the good news.

Sven rolled his eyes and took a huge bite of his sandwich. "Great, now I guess I can stop listening to you having a heart attack over it."

Creed moped at his Cat who was giving the green haired teen a 'thumbs up' gesture. "Train… I told you to stop feeling so bad… It wasn't your fault. And I thought you felt better awhile ago."

Train took a swig of his milk, only half listening to Creed. "I was, but I forgot about the whole "permanent record" thing until you brought it up. That brought all those wonderful feelings of guilt right back."

The Cat then attacked his food, blocking out the rest of his friends for a moment so he could enjoy his lunch. The group was silent for a bit, watching as their cat friend ate as though he hadn't in days. Which, for the most part, was true. The past two days Train was worried that he had obliterated his friend's future that making it hard for him to eat. His friends were more amazed that he wouldn't eat more than anything else.

Saya's child-like giggle brought Train's face out of his buffet. "Well, it is good to see you eat again. I was beginning to worry about you. It's not like you really have weight you can afford to lose by not eating."

Train blushed a little at Saya's words and pulled himself away from his meal for a moment. "I was worried I had destroyed his life. Sue me."

"But like he said, it wasn't your fault so why stress yourself out about it? Besides, it was like three weeks ago now. It's old news, no one even remembers it." Sven took a few bites of his fries, eyeing his friend behind his eye patch in curiosity.

Train threw his arms in the air as if he were admitting defeat. "I'm so-**rry** if I care too much!" His declaration was loud, causing a lot of the students around them to stare. None of them cared though. Train's antics just amused them, especially when he was being overly dramatic.

Eve, ignoring her friends in favor of another problem, turned to Creed. "By the way, Creed, do you still have those books I let you borrow a few weeks ago?"

Creed was giggling at his love when Eve asked her question. He thought for a moment then smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "No… I'm sorry, Eve…"

The golden girl shrugged her shoulders, taking a petite bite of her salad. "It's okay. I'd just really like them back soon. I didn't finish a few of them, and I'd really like to."

Blue eyes looked to the ground sadly. "I'm really sorry… I'll remember them tomorrow, I promise."

Creed really enjoyed those books the Princess had let them borrow and truly felt bad that he kept forgetting them. _I just keep re-reading them… It's not fair to her though._

"Chill out, Creed, She's not really upset." Sven placed his arm behind Eve's chair. "Just be sure to bring them back soon. I'm getting tired of hearing her complain that she has nothing to read."

The group all looked at Sven's arm as it lay inches away from Eve's shoulders. They could see the fingers twitch, obviously wanting to wrap around her meager form. Eve didn't seem to mind the closeness Sven had to her either. In fact, she looked pretty pleased at the proximity as she eyed his hand pensively.

Saya cleared her throat catching Sven and Eve's attention. Sven quickly pulled his arm away from the girl, scratching his cheek as if that would hide the shade of red growing on it. Eve also tried to make herself look like she was busy by burying her face in a book.

The teal eyed girl giggled. "Umm… Eve? Your book is upside down…"

The ruby eyed girl fumbled with her book for a few amusing seconds before turning it the right way. Her nose stayed obscured behind the pages.

Creed and Train watched as Saya stood from her spot and made her way over to their blushing friends. The older girl grabbed Sven's arm and yanked it, wrapping it forcefully around Eve's shoulders. She then took her younger female friend and pushed her head into Sven's chest. Once she had properly made the two cuddle she took a step back and eyed the couple as if they were a work of art she had just created.

Train had lost all control as he fell to the ground laughing. Creed chuckled lightly, covering his mouth politely while Saya smiled broadly.

"When you like someone, you make a move. How else will things move forward?"

Creed stopped laughing at Saya's words. He looked at the girl whose back was currently facing him. Crystal orbs then glanced down at his beloved as he tried to breathe between his laughter. _Make a move…?_

Sven stood up suddenly, making the girl in his arms fall into his chair. "Saya! What the Hell?" The teen's tone was severe, but it was hard to take him serious when he was blushing so violently.

Eve pushed herself up from Sven's chair. She too stood quickly and began to walk out of the lunch room. A book was covering her face the entire journey out, her feet moving so fast she stumbled over them a few times. Sven didn't say anything else to his friends and instead followed after Eve, stammering out apologizes as if he had done something wrong.

Saya sat down proudly. Despite the fact that she had just run two of her best friends out of the room, she felt accomplished. Train, finally catching his breath enough to pull himself back to his chair, wiped his eyes and gave Saya a cheerful look.

"Saya … don't you think that was a bit much? I know you mean well, but shouldn't we let them work it out on their own, naturally?" Creed answered before his hero could say anything.

The short haired girl had a contented look on her face as she picked happily at her sushi. "No. I don't think it needs to work out naturally anymore. For as long as I can remember those two have been playing a game with one another and I'm sick of it."

She angrily bit into a piece of sushi which frightened Train a little bit. "I may be a patient girl, but there comes when you need to take matters into your own hands."

Creed had never been more grateful that his Cat was ignorant to everything around him. The look the kimono loving girl was giving Train made the silver boy incredibly anxious.

_Make a move…?_

"Hey! Free food!"

The conversation could not continue since Jenos had decided to occupy Sven's quickly discarded chair. The green teen ran out before he had a chance to finish his food and in Jenos' mindset of 'finder's keepers,' no more reassurance was needed for him to stuff his face.

The dark haired teen then choked when he felt a sharp hit to the back of his head. Rinslet's hand remained in the air, threatening to fall back down on her boyfriend's head. Jenos covered himself, cowering over the table as Rinslet gave him a warning glare.

"Jenos… don't be rude." She turned to her friends, mainly Saya, and slammed her hand on the table. "What did you say to Eve to make her so upset?"

Rinslet always saw Eve as a little sister, (or a dress up doll), even though the Princess didn't see her as a big sister at all. There was a blind spot Rins had for the ruby eye beauty which made her believe they were a lot closer than they actually were.

Saya, not bothering to take her attention off her lunch, answered her angered friend. "I told her the truth. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's got her man with her."

Rinslet sighed; clearly aware fighting with Saya was useless. She learned _that_ fact years ago when she tried to argue with her why kimonos were not in style. The lavender haired splendor sat in Eve's abandoned spot, keeping her eye on Jenos to make sure he wasn't doing something stupid.

"Okay… whatever… but, honestly, why did you say? She looked pretty upset…"

"Was it a lovers' quarrel? I noticed our eye patched friend followed after her like he'd done something wrong." Jenos' words were muffled from the bits of food in his mouth. His hunger and love of free food overpowered his fear towards his girlfriend.

Train laughed at the image, since that was most definitely what it looked like. "No, Saya here just made him molest her."

Saya huffed at Train and turn her head away as she crossed her arms. "I did **not** make him molest her. I simply placed his arm in a location they both wanted it."

That statement was enough to make Jenos stop eating. "You put his arm, **_there_**?"

Rinslet could see where his thoughts were going and slapped him before it could get worse. Sadly, they did as he made a comment about how lucky Sven was. This earned the boy another slap from his woman, which finally had the desired effect as he now kept his mouth shut.

_Talk about abusive… _Train thought, making a mental note of never getting into a relationship with Rinslet Walker.

"Gross, Jenos! I put his arm around her shoulder. That's all. He wanted to do it and she wanted him to do it, but neither of them did anything about it, so I just helped them out." She finished her sushi, that pompous smile back on her elfin face. "I'd say I was being a good friend."

The golden teen couldn't help but roll his eyes as Rinslet and Saya fought. _I don't know why Rins tries to fight with her… she always just gives up._ Saya was the only person he knew that was more stubborn was he was. Though, he was too stubborn to admit that. When he and Saya fought it was like smashing a brick against a concrete wall.

The Cat then peered to his left and noticed his silver friend had his head lowered. Straight bangs were covering Creed's face and Train could have sworn he heard him mumble something along the lines of, 'make a move.'

Worried his friend had finally lost it, Train placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "What'samatta, buddy?"

Creed's head slowly rose and his eyes gazed into Train's with a look the Cat had never seen before. Train found himself lost in the blue orbs, searching for the emotion his partner was trying to portray to him.

_What's wrong with him?_

It took a few seconds for Creed to answer, but when he did his voice was small and troubled, as if he were holding back an inconceivably painful passion.

"I'm fine… Train…"

* * *

_"When you like someone, you make a move. How else will things move forward?"_

That statement replayed through Creed's head for the rest of the day. He had retreated a little bit from Train for the remainder of their classes. It wasn't on purpose, the silver teen's head just felt clouded and stressed. He knew what Saya meant and he knew she meant it more towards Train than Sven and Eve.

Train may have been oblivious, but Creed certainly wasn't. He knew he was running out of time to make his mark on Train, but the right moment still hadn't arrived. The teen didn't want to rush things or force something on his beloved. He wanted it to be natural and right… but what if he wasted too much time?

_She's going to make her own move soon if Train doesn't do something. And, knowing Train, he won't. He still kind of believes **I** have feelings for her and he doesn't want to hurt me._

The thought made the blue eyed boy's head hurt. He could never see Saya that way and never would. Creed had tunnel vision which was centered completely on a certain feline. The idea of even glancing at anyone else made him sick.

Droplets of water fell on Creed's head which produced a disapproving grunt from the teen. He wrapped one arm around a brown bag filled with groceries and pulled an umbrella out. Creed heard it was going to rain and was prepared when he left to buy his food for the week.

_Great, looks like I'll have to sleep indoors tonight…_

The rain fell faster and harder, making Creed quicken in steps so he could get inside faster. Although he really didn't want to stay under the same roof as that _woman_ he didn't have much of a choice. There was not enough money in his bank account to pay for a hotel and he couldn't just knock on someone's door and ask to stay the night.

_I could go to Train's… but he wouldn't like me spending the night… I haven't stayed more than a few hours ever since that night he was sick._

Suddenly, the boy stopped. His innocent eyes ascended from the muddy ground, rain now pouring aggressively against his umbrella as he stared at the rusty gates in front of him. Creed had found himself in front of a graveyard. But, it wasn't just any graveyard…it was the place where Train's parents were buried.

_How did I get here?_

Creed came to the conclusion he must have taken a wrong path somewhere along the line. He had been distracted by his thoughts and then the rain so it was easy to see how he got lost.

_But… how did I get **here**? It's not even close to my apartment… or Train's… And I haven't been here since that day…_

Creed was about to continue on his way when something caught his eye. There was someone standing in the middle of the graveyard shaking from the wet, cold weather. Creed didn't know why, but he found himself walking forwards the drenched figure, dumping his bag of food at the gates.

The more steps he took towards the nameless form the more he slowed his movements. Creed finally stopped next to a tree about ten feet away from the soaked man, unable to make his cold legs move further.

Chocolate hair was weighed down from the rain, framing a charming, cat-like face. Amber eyes exuded in the moonlight, the whites of his eyes stained with red as if their owner had been crying. Even though he was shadowed in the darkness, Creed knew that masculine figure anywhere.

_Train is… visiting his parents. In this weather?_

Creed could see his Cat's shoulders quaking with tears, his hand rushing to cover his amber eyes as tears seeped between his fingers. The silver haired teen was suddenly swept back to nine years ago when he watched his beloved from this very same spot. Creed had hidden himself behind the same tree in the same position with the same thoughts in mind…

_How do I comfort him? How do I help? I never experienced such a loss. I've never even experienced this kind of love that could cause this pain…_

The boy stood there watching, his body frozen from both the rain and his heart. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Train, to wipe the tears lovingly away from his alluring eyes. He wanted to drain his love of all his pain and replace it with nothing by happiness.

_"When you like someone, you make a move. How else will things move forward?"_

Saya's words circled his head again. _How…? How do I make a move? This isn't the time or the place to tell Train how I feel… Unless…_

Creed's left foot moved closer to Train, his right foot following slowly after.

_Unless… I don't make that kind of move. What if I just move my feet? _

His left foot followed right, which was again followed by his left.

_I don't have to tell him how I feel yet… I can just make my body move and let everything happen naturally._

Each of his steps were slowly being filled with more confidence. Ten feet turned into eight, which turned into five. Creed didn't know what he was doing or what he was going to say when the five feet disappeared, but when he finally found himself two feet away from his Cat, there was no going back.

Train hadn't noticed someone creeping up behind him until something stopped the rain from hitting his head and a hand grasped his shoulder tenderly. The Cat jumped and looked over his shoulder, blemished golden eyes meeting compassionate cobalt ones. His friend smiled affectionately at him, fingers gripping tightly at his muscles.

"Train…"

The golden teen quickly turned back around, shrugging his shoulder out of Creed's grip. Hastily, he wiped his eyes, unaware of how useless the gesture was since the rain quickly replaced them. He said nothing as his partner placed his hand back on his shoulder.

"Train… I'm here."

_Making a move doesn't have to mean I tell him how I feel… It could mean he tells me how **he **feels. _Creed used his thumb to caress Train's, back happy to see Train wasn't pushing him away. _And it doesn't need to be anything about me. I **won't **let him be alone this time._

Train still didn't move, unsure of what to do. He had never had someone find him when he was at his parents' grave nor had he ever had someone see him cry. He found that his body was stationary, his muscles tensing from the cold of the rain and the awkwardness of Creed finding him like that.

He was about to turn around and yell at Creed to leave, but he found that the boy had other plans in mind. Creed spun the Cat around and into his arms, squeezing tightly as if Train was going to disappear.

Train gasped as his face was gently placed into Creed's chest. He wanted to push Creed away and yell at him to leave him alone. He wanted to shout that he didn't need anyone and he was fine by himself. However, there was something about the way Creed held him that was familiar. He felt safe and warm… much like…

_Mom…_

The years of hurt were released and Train began to sob. He tried to stop, but couldn't. Creed's hand soothingly stroked his hair, his other arm holding him even tighter. Train felt his knees give way as he collapsed. If it wasn't for Creed's secure hold on him he would have been weeping in the mud.

_Dad…_

The tears only came faster as he now gripped urgently at Creed's moistened dress shirt. Memories of his parents flashed through his head. He saw his mother making him a cup of hot chocolate on a snowy night. He saw his father wrestling him to the ground for the last cup of milk. He saw both his parents tucking him in at night… his mother's surreal voice singing him her favorite lullaby.

Still he was embarrassed to be crying in Creed's arms. He was sure Creed had better things to do that worry about his pathetic life. _It's been nine years… you should be better by now…_

"You're not alone, Train… so don't make yourself alone…"

Amber eyes lifted to see blue ones. He chuckled briefly and lowered his head once more. "That's dirty… Using my words against me…"

Creed only pressed his Cat's head back against his chest. He continued to caress his love's hair, waiting until the sobs slowly died away. The two sat there for endless minutes, the dull dripping of the slowly dying rain the only sound surrounding the air. Creed was enjoying holding his love and overjoyed to see that he helped him feel better, but he was beginning to feel Train about to cry once more.

"Tell me, Train… did your mother enjoy milk as much as you do?"

The Cat looked up at his best friend, tears rimming the corners of his eyes. Glancing back at his parents' grave, he smiled. "No… my dad did though. We use to fight over the last glass."

Creed smiled, perfectly picturing an older looking Train and a child Train fighting one another for a stupid liquid. "Who won?"

"Me. But… I think he let me. Mom would give him a look and he always conceded…"

Golden eyes looked wistfully to the sky. Train wasn't a religious person, but he still could never help by pray they were watching him over him. _Or that maybe they sent an angel to watch over me…_

As if on cue, Creed pinched his cheek, bringing the golden teen's attention back in his direction. Train blinked at his partner, rubbing the cheek Creed had pinched as his silver friend smiled.

"You should get out of the rain… You'll catch a cold…"

_That's what mom always said… then when I'd refuse, she'd bring me a bowl of soup…_

"Well, I don't really have the means to bring you soup, so you'd better leave soon. My groceries are long ruined by now."

The Cat gave Creed a confused glance, unaware he had actually spoken his thoughts. He looked down at the entrance of the graveyard and saw cans rolling into the street, bread that was soggy and eggs that were cracked.

"I'm… sorry, Creed…"

"Shhh, Train, it's fine." Creed seemed to sense Train's emotions rising again and pushed his face back against his chest. "It was my choice, not yours. It was just another chance meeting between us…"

Train didn't move when Creed said that. His oblivious mind still always confused by Creed's words. He still hadn't realized how many times the two had run into each other when they needed someone the most. Despite all their efforts to be alone, they were never.

"Train, please go home. I don't want you to get sick again."

Train chuckled and leaned his back against his parents' tombstone. "In a minute. I want to stay here a while longer."

Creed sighed and positioned himself next to Train so the umbrella continued to cover them both. "All right, but I'm staying here with you. I don't think your parents would appreciate you sitting out here by yourself in the rain."

The Cat smiled and nodded in agreement. His eyes shut momentarily before gazing back at the grey sky.

_It's a nice feeling to not be alone…but a guardian angel would still be nice…_

Creed saw another tear escape his Cat's control and reached a hand out to wipe it away. Train did not push back and let Creed's delicate hand grip tenderly at his knee. Poor, neglectful Train remained blissfully unaware that his guardian angel was currently providing the comfort and company he so desperately needed.

* * *

I've experienced the loss of a parent, so it's always been easy for me to relate to Train. Sometimes there's nothing you can say to someone in Train's situation and the best thing to do is to hug them. Another thing that helps is reminiscing about the one who passed away, so that's what that's in there.

Man that was an emotional chapter. The next one is going to take the story for a whirl. There was a little foreshadowing in this chapter, but I think I covered it up enough. Can anyone guess what it is? I bet you can't. I'm excited to have it up next 'cause it'll make a lot of people happy… but still a tease… .

Review pl0x


	8. Revelations

Reviews always make me smile and I'd like to personally thank Zaki, Icestar, and DestinyDreams for reviewing every new chapter I've uploaded recently. You guys are keeping me going. Again, I see people adding my story, so I'd hope they will review at some point as well. (I'm really not sure why they don't… I mean if you're gonna go through the trouble of adding me, why not write a one line review…?)

IceStar: I thought that would be a humorous thing to add to the story considering how Creed is. You're welcome, btw. I should thank you 'cause you gave me that idea. I completely forgot about the permanent record thing (mainly cause mine was good in high school and since I've been in college for forever I haven't thought about that in so long). The image of Creed's mom wanting Train amused me to no end and made sense. Also, I actually love Saya. Like I said, I love all the Black Cat characters except Echinda. Saya was probably in my top fav five and I was soooo upset she was taken out of the serious so quickly. And you'll see what happens to Creed and Train's future at the end of the story. I'm still working out the specifics, but the idea and outline is there.

Zaki: Ha! I tricked you! That makes me happy because that's what I wanted to do. I thought about adding in moments of Train trying to set Creed up with Saya, but I figured it would have ended up deterring too much from the story. And let's just say… we haven't seen the last of Izo. And you're doing a really good job at catching my foreshadowing. I'm proud of you.

Destiny Dreams: Thank you very much. I enjoy reading your reviews. They make me feel good about my writing so keep up your reviews as well!

And everyone please keep the reviews coming. Again, even if it's just a short, one word review I'll be happy. I know you're out there! Why hide?

I do not own the characters of Black Cat.

* * *

Revelations

_Don't… do it… Creed… It's not the right time!_

Creed currently found himself face to face with his Cat who had challenged him to a staring contest and since they were sitting towards the back of their class they were able to get away with it. Train had caught the silver boy staring at him in the middle of class again so his counter was a childish game. Since Creed didn't want to explain why he was staring so intently, he accepted his love's declaration of war.

The only problem was how close their faces were. Creed could feel every warm breath Train took brush impishly against his insipid face. The small hint of brown hidden in his cat eyes captured Creed's heart, mind and soul. The teen was lost by Train's entity and could find very little reason to want to leave.

_Other than we're in the middle of class and if I do something not only will it ruin my life, but Train's as well…_

The past few days had made it even harder for Creed to keep control on his emotions. Ever since that night when he stumbled upon his Cat at the graveyard the two had become inseparable. Before that night they were rarely seen apart from each other at school, but lately they were attached at the hip.

This displeased quite a few people including Saya and Kyoko. Kyoko was just sad that one of her boy-toys was preoccupied with someone that scared the living daylights out of her. Saya, on the other hand, kept telling Train she had something important they needed to discuss. Creed was positive this "urgent news" had something to do with her feelings towards him and the teen wasn't about to let that happen. Not before he could get to Train first.

_This is too much! I thought it was torture before being so close yet so far from Train, but this is Hell!_

His hands were beginning to tremble and his mouth was dry. He didn't want to break eye-contact with his hero, but he knew if they continued he was going to explode and jump on him. Creed hadn't taken a breath for the past three minutes they were staring at each other and how was he going to explain to the class him either passing out or tackling Train?

The silver teen swallowed dryly, finally taking a minute to slow breath as he tried to calm down. He made sure not to shut his eyes or look away since that would ruin his love's fun. It also didn't hurt that Creed really didn't **want** to look away from the incomparable orbs.

_Torture… No, this is **beyond** torture. Hades himself wouldn't be able to think of something more torturous than this…_

Creed's eyes finally drifted away from Train's and landed lustfully on his lips. His idol had kept them moist by cautiously watering them this his tongue. Every time Creed saw that he hold back a moan.

_No! **Bad** idea! Oh, God, I'm gonna attacking him._

The boy could feel himself leaning forward slightly, perching his lips imprecisely enough that Train did not notice. His fragile heart skipped a beat when Train's incredible lips parted with one another, raising the broken boy's spirits only to cut them back down when his Cat spoke.

"Aha! Victory is mine!"

Train's shout was loud and proud as he stood from his desk, planting one of his feet strongly on his chair. The entire class had turned to gawk at the cat clown, their sensei stopping what she was writing on the board. After a few moments of Train laughing, Creed blushing and everyone staring, the sensei spoke.

"Ummm… Thank you, Heartnet-kun for your input. I'm sure that is what Beowulf thought as he torn Grendel's arm off… but would you mind keeping quiet for the rest of the class?"

Train, still unfazed by his peer's gaze or the teacher's words, nodded arrogantly and sat down. He waited until his sensei became preoccupied with her lesson before he turned to his red friend. "I told you not to engage me in a staring contest. I never lose!"

Creed was blushing not just because the entire class turned to stare at them, but because he almost lost his senses and kissed Train. _This is getting really bad… I wanted to get close to Train, but at this rate I'm going to blow it before I can get to the level of intimacy I crave._

While Train began twirling his pencil between his fingers Creed made sure to keep his eyes off his Cat. The teen's fingers were drumming aggressively against his desk as his legs shook hysterically. His other hand attempted to take notes, but the teen could not keep the limb still enough to even reach the paper.

He glanced at Train for a second, but quickly turned away so he wouldn't become so close to Train again. Though, his blue eyes yearned to see more of his beloved and he wasn't able to stop them from stealing a glimpse of Train every so often. A gentle shade of red was splashed against his cheek as a small smile jerked lightly on his lips.

_He's so amazing… I just can't get over how perfect he is. _

He chuckled when he saw his savior drop the pencil and yelp like a kitten.

_I want him so bad… I want to hold him, kiss him… love him… But, I can't force it. I have to wait. I have to wait to make my move. It'll be the right moment and Train won't be able to say no to me. _

He sighed hopelessly and allowed his eye to turn back to the front of the classroom where his sensei was talking about Beowulf. His hand lazily took notes as his mind still remained fixated on Train and how to tell the beloved teen how he felt.

_Maybe I could set up another date? No, he's been too busy with work since that night. I've gotten more hours at my job as well. Maybe I should wait a little longer? No, no! Saya will get to him before that! Uggh! What should I do?_

Creed slammed his head against his desk a few times in order to clear his thoughts. After abusing his brain for a moment, he stopped and allowed his forehead to sit defeated against his desk.

_What should I do?_

A light sound of snoring was coming from the direct of Train. Creed lifted his face just enough to see his Cat and giggled lovingly at the image. Train had fallen asleep at his desk, the right side of his face pressed heavily against his notes as his arms hung limply at his sides. His face was pointed towards Creed which gave him the full, peaceful view of his darling.

Creed sighed again, smiling wildly and let his hero sleep for the rest of the period. Train mentioned to him the day before that he had to work a late night shift that went early into the morning. He wasn't going to be getting off work until an hour before school started so his golden boy had gotten literally zero hours of sleep the night before.

The silver boy had been enjoying watching as the love of his life slept blissfully until a rude sounding bell signaled the end of their class. Train jumped and hit his knees violently against the bottom of his desk causing it to fly into the air and land on its side. Train's chair had fallen back, taking the Cat with it as the teen's back crashed irately against the cold floor.

The blue eyed teen stood the second he saw the desk jump into the air and was at his love's side in the blink of an eye. Most of their peers laughed, but left the class without much else to say. The only two that actually stayed back to bask in the glory of Train's humiliation were Baldor and Ash.

"Scaredy cat!" Ash shouted, a dreadful attempt to insult the startled teen.

Baldor, making it obvious that he ignored his friend's terrible pun, laughed wholeheartedly at Train. "Nice move, Heartnet, but next time… aim for your head to hit the ground."

Creed growled as the two left the room, not giving Train the chance to react to their words. The poor Cat was too busy tending to his aching muscles. Creed lifted him up from the flood, resting his dark head gently in his arms. The crystal orb teen ignored the butterflies in his stomach momentarily to care for the dreamy teen in his arms.

"Are you all right, Train?"

The spiky haired teen rubbed his head painfully, checking his hand to make sure there was no blood. "Yeah… I think so." He looked up at his friend with wondering golden eyes. Creed swooned a little at the innocence they held. "What happened?"

Creed chuckled as he help Train stand up, sad to have the boy no longer in his arms. "You fell asleep and the bell went off and woke you up. We gotta get to our next class."

Train groaned and used his partner's body as a crutch. "Uuuugh, do we have to? That nap was so good…"

The Cat's head slowly fell against Creed's shoulder as he drifted back to sleep. Creed's heart lit on fire when he felt his beloved nuzzle a little into his neck, his chest beginning to take in deep breaths. His delicate hand rose and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of his Cat's eyes, enjoying the moment.

_This is amazing… My Cat is sleeping in my arms and not seeming to care about the closeness at all. Oh, I wish this could last forever._

Creed had to shake his head in order to stop his hands from traveling around Train's body. Instead, he used his hand to lightly wake his love so they could begin walking to their next class.

"Train, I'm sorry, but we have to get going. We don't want to be late for Kenta's class."

Again, the brunette merely groaned, unpleased with the fact that Creed had moved him out of the classroom and into the hallway. Their sensei made sure to check Train over before they left, but was brushed away from Creed's hand and nod of approval. Only after seeing the boy was in friendly hands did she let the two leave.

The two walked down the hallway, Train half leaning on the lockers against the walls, half being carried by Creed who refused to let go. Only when the brunette stopped suddenly and stared into nothingness did Creed stop walking. The look on his playful face took on an emotion the silver haired teen could not place.

"Train? What's wrong?"

The Cat grabbed onto Creed's wrist and smiled brightly into his eyes. "Let's skip."

Creed blinked. "What?"

"Let's skip! Kenta's an asshole anyway."

As Train began to walk away with Creed in tow, the silver boy stopped him, pulling against his Cat's hand. "What? We can't! Kenta will **kill** us! Especially me! Do I need to remind you of my suspension a while back?"

Train rolled his eyes, stopping and releasing his hold on Creed. "That was what… a month ago, right? After this period is lunch and can we get Sven and them to meet us somewhere off campus. We're allowed to leave the school for lunch anyway."

Creed could only stare at his love. He wanted to please the teen more than anything else in the world, but he didn't want to get himself in more trouble with a sensei that already had it out for him.

"Train…" Creed pleaded, really not wanting to fight with his already stressed out partner.

"Creed…" Train's voice mimicked Creed's, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Train, I can**not** skip and you shouldn't either."

"Why not? Neither of us has missed a day of school since I've been sick and you were suspended. Your grades have been phenomenal as always and mine have improved greatly. Don't you think we deserve a break?"

Train's logic was flawed, but still made sense. Nevertheless, Creed fought. "But—"

"Are you boys getting to class?"

The stern voice came from Kenta who was standing in the doorway of their next class. His lengthy arms were folded behind his back, stern, dark eyes glaring down at the two friends with a shrewd glint.

Creed was about to spit apologies at the man, but felt a rigid grip on his shoulder. Looking over, he noticed Train slowly falling to the ground, grabbing on to Creed so he wouldn't fall.

"I… feel dizzy…" He mumbled, his body waving back and forth.

The silver boy turned to grab his friend before he hit the ground but failed. Train landed with his back flat, face pointing towards the ceiling. Creed was about to panic when he thought his beloved had passed out, but as Train peaked one eye open at his friend, he calmed down.

Kenta was now hovering threateningly over Train, scanning him to see if the boy really had passed out. Luckily for Train, his tired body actually gave the appearance of being passed out.

The man sighed and turned back into his classroom. "Stay here, Diskence, I'll call the nurse."

"No!" Train yelled from his spot of the floor, clutching at Creed's elbow as he tried to pull himself up. "I must attend class! I can't miss out on my education!"

Creed had a hard time not laughing at the obvious show his beloved was putting on. Kenta didn't seem amused at all and turn back to the boy. "Well, then get both your asses into my classroom right now. I do not tolerate tardiness."

"He's sick, can't you see that?" Creed stated, becoming upset with Kenta. He knew Train wasn't sick, but the fact that this man had the slightest idea that a student may have been sick and still made him go to class was inexcusable.

Kenta merely scowled at the silver boy. "He said he's fine, so therefore he's fine. Now get in here before I mark you late."

"No." Creed said finally, lifting his beloved. "I'm taking him to the nurse. If you have a problem with that, then talk to Hotaka-san."

The sensei snarled as Creed took Train away, the Cat falling asleep against his friend once more. Creed wasn't worried about Kenta following after them or going to the principal. He was always on thin ice with his boss and he honestly had no argument with this situation. It was impossible to convince the principal that he didn't have to send a student to the nurse's office when he passed out.

Train waited until they were out of ear shot before he started laughing tiredly. He let Creed carrying him a little longer since he was actually enjoying being carried. _Ugh… soooo tired. Skipping really is a good idea._

"Way to play along, Silver Dollar! I'm proud of you."

Creed frowned and continued helping his sleepy friend to the nurse's office. "I just couldn't stand the way he was acting after he thought you passed out. Besides, I think you qualify for being sick right now."

Train rolled his eyes and pushed off of his motherly partner. "I'm fine, let's go get some grub off campus!" As Train began to walk away, he stumbled a little. The Cat was clearly unable to walk straight due to his fatigue.

Creed was next to him in an instant; afraid his beloved was going to fall again. "Train, let's just go to the nurse's office at least. You can get a note that way."

Again, the brunette pushed the silver boy off him. "Creed, I'm fine, really. Stop worrying so much. Besides, **I** could get a note, but **you **wouldn't."

"Get a note for what?"

The womanly voice turned both teens' attention towards their sensei, Tanaka. She was holding a book in one hand, her tiny glasses placed at the edge of her nose as she leaned outside the doorway of her classroom. She eyed the duo curiously, closing the book so she could give the two a better look.

Her stare then turned to Train who was still having a hard time keeping himself up. "Train-kun, are you all right? You didn't look well this morning either."

The teen let out a loud yawn before he spoke, which made his words incoherent. Creed decided to answer for the boy instead. "He didn't sleep at all last night and won't go to the nurse's office. He almost passed out and he can barely stand."

Train scowled at his friend who scowled back. There was a moment of silence as the friends glared at each other which was broken by Tanaka's kind voice. "Why should he go there?"

They both turned to blink at their sensei who was who smiling happily. "Train-kun, I almost kicked you out of my class because he kept falling asleep and I'm sure the same almost happened in your other classes too. Why don't you just go home for the rest of the day?"

This time it was Creed and Train's turn to look confused. They blinked at the woman, unable to speak. Tanaka, sensing their confusion sighed and began to walk away. "You are being sent home by a faculty member and I will inform Hotaka-san to make sure there are no repercussions so you don't need to worry about getting in trouble. And, Creed-san…"

She turned and looked at the boy, smiling knowingly as she winked slightly at him. "You should make sure your friend gets home safely. I don't think Train-kun will be able to get home by himself." Tanaka winked at the boy and turned a corner, on her way to the principal's office.

The teens stood there for a moment, Creed blushing madly and Train staring as if he had just seen a ghost. After a few minutes of silence, Train threw his hands in the air, shouting with glee. However, that must have been too much energy for the Cat to let loose since he had begun to fall. Creed grabbed his hero before he could hit the ground and began making his way towards the door.

"I guess fate has spoken… Let's go, Train."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two were lying underneath the tree where Creed had shared the memories of his mother. Train had drifted in and out of sleep for the past ten minutes which was the only reason the Cat was able to keep his eyes open enough to have a conversation with Creed.

The silver boy was beyond ecstatic at the moment, especially when his love fell asleep. He took that time to bask in the glory of lying next to his sleeping Cat, brushing his fingers through those delicious chocolate locks, gently caressing his soft cheeks. Train was beautiful when he was sleeping, but not as beautiful as when he was up and giving Creed his complete undivided attention.

_This is amazing… _Creed thought as he looked over at his beloved who was currently looking at his phone. He really just wanted to enjoy this time with his beloved and wasn't about to let anything ruin it.

Blue orbs gazed longingly down at Train's hand, desperately wanting to grab hold of it and cover it in kisses. His eyes traveled up his hero's arm until he reached Train's face. Creed smiled and sighed sadly, his heart nearly leaping from his chest and into Train's arms. He wanted nothing more to do than to wrap his arms around his Cat and proclaim his love for the teen.

_"Make a move."_

Saya's voice floated like a phantom in his head again. Creed blinked and looked away from Train quickly. He was starting to feel feverish, sweat pooling on his forehead and his chest catching on fire. The boy's thin hand clutched harshly at his chest, trying to take the deepest breaths he could before he had a heart attack.

_Make a move… What better moment could there be? _Creed's thoughts had taken a mind of their own, speaking to him as if the teen were a dear friend.

_You wanted a peaceful, romantic moment alone with Train to make a move and tell him how you feel. What more could you want? Saya isn't here, you are he and talking and lying together… Why don't you just do it?_

Creed's eyes glanced at Train for a second, seeing the boy pull out his phone again. Golden orbs caught blue orbs and twinkled happily. Creed rapidly looked away, heart beating faster and faster by the moment.

_Is this… really right? He is calm and stress free… He's more awake now and would be able to handle my words better… There's no sign of anyone coming along and ruining things… Maybe I should?_

"Creed? What's wrong?"

Train's voice was inches from Creed's ear, creating a trail of goosebumps to skate down his arms. When a strong hand was placed on his shoulder, the silver haired boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

Train, seeing his friend wasn't responding, forced Creed to turn so they were facing one another. The moment Creed's eyes met Train's, he moaned painfully. The bullied teen licked his chapped lips and allowed his eyes to fall down to Train's. Another groan escaped his control as he tried to pull himself away from the boy he loved.

_Ugh… this is too much… I don't think I can control myself this time…_

It wasn't helping that the wind was blowing Train's scent against his face. The sun softly touched the left side of his Cat's face, creating a dazzling, alluring shadow that gave Train a secular appearance. His golden eyes were twinkling as if telling Creed to move closer, though Creed was positive that was a figment of his imagination.

_Still… I can't take this…_

Creed reached his hand out and took hold of Train's. This made the Cat jump a little bit, his eyes looking a little frightened and worried when he felt his friend's fingers wrapping between his. However, when Train's eyes glanced down at the frail hand that had frivolously grabbed his, he was caught off guard when he finally looked up. Train blinked when he saw Creed moving closer, the Cat pulling himself back a little bit to give his friend more room.

"Train… I…."

Creed did not stop, his eyes glued to Train's face as if he saw something the Cat wasn't aware of. The silver boy was inches away from his beloved's face when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys! What's going on? Why'd you leave school?"

Creed's face turned a brilliant shade of red when he found his vision had turned from his a breath taking image of Train's glorious lips to Saya's teal, playful eyes. The boy could have exploded from rage when he saw Saya's arm wrap around Train's shoulder as well, positioning herself so she was sitting between her two friends.

Train, on the other hand, was confused. Not because his friend had just suddenly appeared between him and Creed, but because he didn't understand what Creed was just about to do or say. Instead, he found himself staring face-to-face with his female friend. Her arm was wrapped around both Creed and Train's shoulders, smiling madly as she turned her gaze to the view in front of them.

"Wow! What a view! This is a great hang out spot, how'd you find it, Train-kun?"

The Cat was blinking wildly to get himself out of a confused stupor. Once he smacked the side of his head, he was able to momentarily push his thoughts aside to answer Saya's question.

"Oh… um, my parents took me here as a kid. I always had fun here and when I showed it to Creed, he fell in love with it as well."

_That's not all I've fallen in love with… _Creed's thought were excruciating, a dagger slowly plunging into his heart, carving its way deeper and deeper the longer Saya stayed. His teeth were clenched, grinding against each other as his eyes tried their best to light the girl on fire.

"Wow, Train, I never expected you to be the romantic type." Sven said, standing behind the three with Eve next to him. Her ruby eyes were wide with wonder as she gazed that their busy city below.

Saya laughed and stood up from her spot, making her way to the edge of the cliff. "Obviously there's a lot we don't know about our feline friend. We'll just have to stalk him to find out more."

Creed had an image of himself pushing the perky girl off the cliff then turning around and soaring into Train's awaiting arms. He actually felt his hand twitch at the thought and had to keep himself sitting on the ground, staring into the city like the rest of his friends were as if nothing had happened.

Train was spying on Creed out of the corner of his eye, clearly seeing the discomfort his friend was going through.

_What was he about to say? What was he about to **do**? He looked sick, like he was about to pass out. But that look in his eyes… What was that?_

He had seen that look quite often in his partner's eyes, but never that strong. It was like he was finally releasing an unquenchable urge that had been pent up for years.

"Umm, sorry guys, but I think Creed was about to tell me something before you arrived. What was it, Creed?"

Creed jumped at Train's question and turned his murderous glare at Train. The Cat was startled by his friend's look, but became perplexed when it quickly changed to a panicked look.

"N-n-no! I-I-t was nothing… Don't… d-don't worry about it…"

"No, Creed, we're sorry we interrupted you." Eve said, grabbing Sven's wrist. "We can go if you need privacy."

Sven blinked down at his blonde companion, allowing himself to be pulled away. Only when Saya spoke did the two stop.

"Nonsense! Train invited us here to have lunch together. I say we all sit and enjoy each other's company." To prove her point the girl sat defiantly next to Train, pointing to the vacant spots next to her for Sven and Eve to sit. "Come on, when's the next time we'll get to hang out outside of school?"

Sven shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to Saya. Opening his briefcase revealed layers of food he snuck out for Creed and Train. Seeing Eve's sour look, Sven sighed. "Eve, I brought all this food all the way here for them so they may as well enjoy it. They can finish their conversation later."

Creed knew Sven was only trying to look out for his friends, but he still couldn't help holding resentment towards the boy. Eve gave her blue eyed friend a sympathetic glance, mouthing the word 'sorry' as she sat next to Sven.

Creed knew Eve was clever enough to figure out what his feelings for Train were. Sven was almost as oblivious as Train and Saya was in denial, but Eve realized it a while ago. The two had never discussed it, but there seemed to be an unspoken bond between them.

The silver teen barely looked at his short female friend before his eyes became possessed by Train again. He felt like crying on the spot, throwing a temper tantrum and launching all three of his friends off the cliff in order to get that moment with Train back. The teen did none of that and instead begrudgingly took a sandwich from the briefcase.

_I'm so stupid… How am I ever going to weasel my way out of this? It's never going to be lived down! Why did I do that! I'm screwed…_

Creed took a harsh bite of his sandwich, quickly becoming sick of it and putting it back in the case. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tight, as if he were cold.

Sven noticed this and eyed his friend. "You cold, Creed?"

Creed turned his gaze towards the sun. "You have no idea…"

Train looked at his friend strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Creed sighed and nodded, reaching for the sandwich again to try and force it down his throat. _If I'm going to be sad, I'll at least be sad with a full stomach…_

Train couldn't help but look at his friend every so often to make sure he was okay. The five of them were sitting, eating, and generally enjoying each other's company. Creed on the other hand, had barely said a word. He was sitting in a somewhat fetal position, eyes lazily scanning the area.

They joked and laughed, sharing stories with each other. Train had actually begun talking about his parents more than he usually did. Ever since that night when Creed comforted him he found it much easier to talk about them without it hurting.

_I guess I really did need that cry… and that hug. I really do owe him._

The group was enjoying themselves so much that they lost track of time. Only Sven's sudden outburst made them realize their lunch period was over. "Crap! We've already missed seventh period! We need to get going."

The teen grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her away. "We'll see you guys later. Lucky you don't have to be back in school today!"

Train waved bye to them and heard Saya standing as well. She stretched and groaned, clearly not wanting to go back.

"Whelp, I guess I'll be going too." She smiled down at Train. "This was fun though. We should have lunch here more often."

Train smiled back at the girl, stretching from his position on the ground. "Yeah, we should. But we'll have to set an alarm or something so we don't lose track of time."

Saya nodded and began to walk away. Before she could get too far, she turned to Train to ask one last question. "So, Train, are you busy after school today?"

Train frowned up at the girl, "Sorry, Creed and I gotta work on our project then I have to get straight home…"

The girl sighed loudly and smacked her friend on the back of the head. "I'm getting sick of your excuses. I really do have something important to tell you…"

_Not if I have anything to do with it…_ Creed thought to himself, fingers digging into the dirt, pulling up blades of grass.

Train sighed as well. "I know, but I can't help my schedule. Why don't you just text me it? Is it that important?"

Saya turned and began to walk away. "Yeah… it kind of is…" Her voice was sad, and Train couldn't help but see a personality change in her recently. As if there was something in her life causing her unbelievable stress. He wanted to call out to her, but didn't get a chance to since she had begun to run back to school.

"I'll never get that girl…" Train commented standing as well. He looked down to his friend whose hands were inch deep in dirt, face pointed towards the ground and bangs covering his eyes. "What did you want to tell me before, Creed?"

The teen didn't look up at Train as he stood leisurely. His demeanor was defeated and gloomy, as if a dark cloud had swiftly been cast over the boy. Creed slowly walked past Train, not sure where he was going, but knowing he couldn't stay here at the moment.

"Nothing, Train…"

As he passed Train the Cat grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. "Creed, I know something's wrong. Talk to me."

Crystal eyes scanned Train up and down, as if searching for something on his body. A small tear trickled down his cheek which was instantly dabbed away with the back of his hand. He gently pulled his arm from the brunette's firm grasp and continued his journey to nowhere.

"I'll… I'll tell you later, Train. Now's not the time." His shoulders were shaking faintly enough that Train didn't notice. "It's… not important…" _Not right now…_

Train could only watch as his best friend walked away from him, a regretful feeling filling his gut. There was something about the way Creed was carrying himself at the moment that made Train feel as though stopping the teen was a bad idea at the time.

He sighed once Creed was out of sight and sat back down underneath the tree. He relaxed his head against the dark bark, shutting his eyes to catch a catnap before he met up with Creed later.

_I'll need to be well rested so we can get a lot of work done. I'll also need all my strength to figure out what's wrong with him._

The Cat's thoughts were cut short as his eyes shut and his mind drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week had gone by in which Creed made several attempts to reenact that moment when he and his beloved skipped class. Each time was a failure since it either wasn't the right time or they were interrupted. Despite all of Creed's efforts not a single moment as perfect as that time had come up.

Train was also trying to solve a problem between him and his best friend. Creed had been acting oddly since that day they were under that tree. The boy had started asking him to hang out alone, just like Saya. In fact, between the two of them, Train felt as though it were a race to who could get the Cat alone first.

He offered the solution for the three of them to go to the library and work together when he and Creed were normally studying, but the option didn't please either of his friends. It was beyond frustrating for Train since they both seemed to have urgent news.

_Creed's news seems more… frantic. Like he needs to tell me something before something happens. Saya's seems more… sad and important. She's not really rushing me, but the look in her eyes makes me feel like a jerk. _

Whenever Train had to turn Saya down he felt as though he were missing out a very important event in his long time friend's life. The way she spoke was a lot like the way Creed spoke, except there was a different air about her.

_Maybe I should talk to Saya first then. But I still have my own questions for Creed. He's been acting to strange lately that it's little awkward to be hanging around him. Also, his attitude towards Saya has changed a bit._

Train grabbed his hair tightly, pulling at the chocolate strands so hard his scalp turned a little red. Creed, who was sitting across from him in the empty library, noticed this and eyed his friend with distress.

"Train?" He reached out to carefully stroke his Cat's hand that was not angrily pulling his hair out. "What's wrong?"

Train overlooked the loving hand and allowed his face to fall callously against the hard oak table. He let his hand crash as well, creating a loud slapping sound when it landed. His response to Creed was a groan, not bothering to lift his head.

"Umm… I'm sorry, Train, I didn't hear that."

"I'm fine… just confused…" He picked up his head enough to look out a window across the room from them.

The Cat sighed and tapped his pen impatiently on the table, the annoying clicking sound beginning to irritate the Librarian. Only when the she shushed him did he stop. His eyes never left the window as he tried to piece together his puzzled mind.

_Between Saya, Creed, work and school I'm about to lose my mind. I can't figure out why they've both been acting so strangely. Unless…_

Suddenly, it hit him. Train's eyes darted to his silver companion frantically as an idea exploded in his mind.

"Creed! Did something happen between you and Saya? Did you make a move?"

Creed's chair flipped over as he jumped hurriedly out of his seat. His face went pale and his eyes wide, unable to form words. The teen's mouth continued to open and close as if he were a fish out of water.

"WHAT?" He shouted, causing the Librarian to stand furiously.

"If you two don't quiet down I'm am going to throw you out of here. Understand?"

Since Creed was incapable of answering the woman, Train nodded in her direction and signaled for his partner to calm down. He reached his hands across the table to grab Creed's shoulders, trying to force him back down.

"Creed, calm down!" Train's voice was a harsh whisper, outlined with worry. "I didn't mean to make you so upset. Did it not go well?"

Creed could still not speak. His breath had been taken from his body and his vision was beginning to blur. He stared at his hero, praying that the teen could read his thoughts. His blue eyes were hysterical and filled with pain and his ears desperately tried to unhear what his beloved had just said.

_Train… why? _

His chest heaved in and out radically, his knees slowly shaking as his palms began to sweat. He could feel his body growing cold and weak, knowing he was going to pass out any second now. Thin hands gripped prominently at the edge of the table, desperately trying to keep from falling.

Train, seeing his friend's clear distress, walked over to the teen and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to help keep him steady.

"I-I'm sorry, Creed. I didn't know it would hurt you this much." He gave the boy a friendly pat on the back, trying to cheer him up and help him breathe.

Creed was finally able to find himself at Train's touch. However, he was only able to hold himself together enough to create a few words. "Why… would you… think **that**?"

"I… just figured with the way you two have been acting that you were hiding something. You've both been acting so strange lately that I figured something must have happened between you two…" Train scratched his head embarrassedly. "Judging by the way you're acting it didn't go well… I figured you guys were either dating secretly or she didn't return your feelings and you're mad at her…"

"I'm not mad at her for _that_!"

Train blinked at his friend, taking a step back at the insensitive tone that weighed heavily in his normally sweet voice. Creed stood still for a moment longer, eyes never turning to Train as his fingers slowly curled into balls.

The Cat tried to take a step forward, but was stopped by one of Creed's hands. The silver boy had raised his hand to block Train's approach, knowing he was going to do something he regretted if his savior took another step forward.

The two stood like that for what seemed an eternity. It was as if a mountain had sprouted between them, dividing the friends from one another emotionally, physically and mentally. Train wanted to reach out and comfort his friend just like Creed had for him all those times before.

Creed wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms ardently around his beloved and never let go. He wanted to shower him with love and affection, explain to him how wrong and oblivious he was. The silver boy's heart nearly evaporated with fury. While he wanted to jump Train, he also wanted to strangle him until he understood.

_Why can't you see, Train? Why is it not obvious to you like it is to everyone else? Are you just that ignorant, or do you really not have the capability to feel that same way about me…?_

"Creed…" The brunette tried to take another step forward, but found that his feet stopped after every other step.

When Train was a foot away from Creed, the bullied boy finally looked at him. Tears blinded his vision making it hard to get a full view of the boy he needed most in the world. He tried desperately to control his emotions, but knew he wasn't going to be able to.

Instead of speaking to Train, he turned and walked down one of the isles of books, ignoring any gestures his friend made to stop him. "Books… we need more…"

That was all Creed was able to say as he disappeared between the selves. The teen knew Train wasn't going to follow him. His Cat was the type of person to give space to someone when he felt they needed it and this was the first time Creed was grateful for that. His emotions were so out of control right now that he wasn't sure what he would do to the boy.

When he reached a dead end at the end of the shelves he punched the wall. A few of the books on either side of him shook from the rumble, but none of them fell. Creed turned around and leaned his back against the wall. Slowly, he allowed his nimble frame to fall, shoulders heaving with sobs as his hand went to cover his face.

_WHY? Why is this so hard to do? Why can't I just tell him? Why does he keep getting so close then so far? _

He took a few heavy breaths in order to calm himself down. He stared up at the ceiling, concentrating on a boring tile so he could properly collect his thoughts. Creed knew he had to figure out how to control his feelings before he went back to Train.

_Why does he keep coming up with all these stories that cover up the truth? Is he doing it on purpose? Does he just want to avoid acknowledging my feelings?_

That idea wasn't entirely impossible, but Creed was pretty convinced Train was just completely oblivious. However, that didn't change the fact that his idol was under constant stress, so it could have been a subconscious reaction of his mind to completely ignore the feelings of not only Creed's, but Saya's as well.

"Ugh! What do I do?" He asked no one as he slammed his head against the wall.

Creed had never been this happy before in his life, but he knew he was going to go completely insane if he didn't confront Train soon. It was just so hard to find the right moment and even when the moment did come up, he couldn't find the right words. He tried so many times to just spit it out and tell the boy he loved him, but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

_You should just say it. "Make a move," remember? What do you have to lose? …Other than his friendship and brotherly love towards you. It's not what you want, but at least it's something._

"Creed?"

Train's voice startled Creed and he stood quickly. The Cat's curiosity didn't give the silver teen enough time to gather his thoughts before he could go back and explain his actions. In order to hide the chaos that was taking place in his head, Creed decided to grab as many books as his arms could hold, piling them up so that they covered his face entirely.

He started to walk towards Train, steps careful so he wouldn't fall. "I'm on my way back now. You can head to the table."

Creed couldn't see how far away the brunette was from him, but could only hope the boy had decided to walk back like Creed had asked him to. Unfortunately, he did not. Train wanted to help his partner with the books and took a step forward.

"Here, let me at least help you with that…"

The blue eyed teen was not ready for Train to be standing right in front of him. As the Cat reached out to grab some of the books from the top of Creed's pile, the silver boy walked into Train, causing the stack of books to crash to the floor. Train fell flat on his back, Creed stumbling forward and landing on top of the teen.

As books rained around them, threatening to plummet on the two, Creed found himself in a direr situation. He was currently lying on top of his beloved, Train groaning from the collusion. Creed could feel heat rush to not only his face and his hands began to shake with craving.

_Oh God… This is too much! _

Train's eyes opened and gazed into Creed's wondering why the boy was shaking so much. He chuckled a little and tried to move out from under the boy, but found his friend a lot heavier than he looked.

"Um, sorry about that. I'll help you pick up all the books if you just let me up."

Creed still didn't move. His eyes were fixated on Train's. It was as if the boy was hypnotized by the many depths of gold and brown reeling in the effervescent orbs. The normally pale face was a luminous scarlet and his forehead was dripping with sweat. Train found it impossible to move as the boy stared at him, confusion and fear mixing in his heart.

"Creed…?"

None of Train's words transferred to Creed's mind. All he could do was gaze at the boy; slowly letting his urges get the better of him. Again, he found himself staring at Train's lips. Again he found himself licking his own dry ones and again he felt his body moving forward.

_Stop it! This is not the place or the time! Look at how freaked out he is!_

Creed ignored his conscious. He barely heard the tiny voice that resided in his head nor did he really see the uncomfortable look in his beloved's face. All he saw was Train… and all he wanted and needed was Train…

_No… stop!_

He did not stop. Creed had become a slave to his own body as it became closer and closer to Train. His lips slowly parted, tilting his feminine head slightly. Finally, Creed crashed his lips against Train's, unable and unwilling to control his urges any more.

Train felt the warm lips as they pressed frantically against his. The Cat gasped at the contact which only allowed Creed's tongue access into his mouth. The Silver Dollar's tongue lightly stroked Train's frightened one before it began to zealously lick and twirl around the muscle.

Creed knew what he was doing was a bad idea and Train was most likely going to never speak to him again. He knew that he blew it, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was tasting more of Train. All he wanted was to allow his tongue to dance with his beloved's unwilling one. He didn't care that Train hadn't moved or kissed him back… He just wanted to live in the moment forever and never let his Cat go.

The silver boy's body was pressing urgently against Train's, his fingers interweaving in the dark, silky locks. His other hand had begun to caress the golden boy's cheek lightly, shivers gliding down his back and arms. Train's scent has filled his nostrils and Creed had found himself completely lost. He was drowning in a sea of Train and prayed he wouldn't be saved.

After a few, passionate minutes, Creed pulled back a few inches. He caught his breath and gazed heroically into Train's eyes. Their lips were still close enough that when Creed spoke they brushed against Train's still ones.

"I love you."

Train finally made a noise when Creed said that. He gasped loudly, his body cold and motionless. Creed went in for a second kiss, but was only able to brush lightly against the Cat's before Train pushed Creed up from his shoulders.

"Wh….wh…" Train had a hard time finding his voice. Creed had just sucked all the air out of him and it took a few moments for the brunette to obtain the oxygen he needed to speak. "Wh...what…?"

Creed sighed, a single tear forming in his left eye. "I love you, Train Heartnet. I've loved you from the day I met you almost 9 years ago…"

Train blinked, still trying to wrap his mind around those three words Creed kept saying to him. "N-nine… years ago…?"

The silver boy smiled and brushed his fingers through his beloved's hair as if the gesture were appropriate. "Yes. You don't remember it… but it's actually when I got this."

He pointed to the cloth wrapped around his wrist. "You protected me from Baldor… and stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. You took me back to a hideout you and your friends stayed in… And I've been madly in love with you ever since that day…"

The silver teen sighed lovingly as his hand made its way to Train's cheeks, his thumb tenderly fondling the smooth skin that resided there. "I've kept an eye on you sine then… Too scared to ever approach you. Those roses you love are from **me**, Train…"

Creed's head was screaming at him to stop. This was way too much information for his Cat to process at once. He knew he was just filling Train's already stressed mind with more stress, but his couldn't stop his lips from talking or from kissing Train.

"Train… that's what I've been trying to tell you all this time. I wanted the moment to be right and when it was finally right, that… _girl_ interrupted me."

Train knew he meant Saya and finally realized why Creed acted the way he did. He was mad at Saya for stopping him when he was about to confess to Train. The Cat shook his head at that thought, pushing Creed's hand away from his face and sliding out from underneath the boy.

"Creed… I…" He didn't know what to say. This was a huge chunk of meat Creed was asking him to chew.

Creed noticed the boy was slowly slipping away from him, his face pale and his hands shaking. When he saw Train trying to stand he went to help him up. The Cat shrugged away from Creed and used the bookshelves to help him stand. The thinner teen felt his heart crack at this thought, knowing his love didn't want Creed to touch him at the moment.

"Train… I'm sorry…"

Train turned his back to Creed and walked to their table. He grabbed his books and headed for the door, Creed frantically following after him.

"Train, please! Talk to me!"

As the Cat was about to push his way through the library's door, he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at Creed, doing his best to make his eyes understanding and friendly. "I'll… see you later, Creed… I need to get to work…" _And I need to work things out in my head…_

As Creed watched Train walk out the door the blue eyed teen could feel a cavern growing deep in his heart, drilling more emptiness into his already empty life. He fell to his knees, body too worn out to cry. Creed had just taken the biggest blow of his life and he wasn't even able to cry. He wanted to, he begged to, but nothing came. All he could do was stare at the door and plead for Train to come back.

"Please, my Love… come back…"

His body then collapsed to the ground, his consciousness leaving him as his weary heart burned to ashes. An unknown breeze swept the ashes away, leaving Creed an empty canvas on the floor.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that and hope that in spite of Train's reaction you saw the "friendly look" he tried to give Creed. Though, I guess that's still not good, haha. I shouldn't be laughing at Creed's misfortune…

Also, changing the rating back to "T" FOR NOW. It will need to be changed to "M" later, but for now "T" is fine.

Anyway, **_please review_**. The story will begin to take interesting turns now.


	9. Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews again, everyone. There have been more people who added my story, so I really wish more reviews would come. Keep in mind, this is free writing here. I do not get paid so reviews are my sustenance. Still hoping more people review, but I'm starting to doubt it.

Moving on! This'll be another emotional chapter and I'm gonna try to have the story move along from now on. For those who know my stories you know I like the buildup to the climax the most. But, we'll be reaching the climax hopefully soon. If you thought the last chapter was the climax… you're kind of wrong. I guess it was the beginning of the climax? That's the best way to describe it. Sort of the introduction to the climax I guess if that makes sense. Whatever, enjoy!

I do not own the characters of Black Cat.

* * *

Aftermath

_"Train!" Creed leapt out of his desk and into his beloved's arms. "You're back! That means everything's okay, right?"_

_Creed allowed his body to sink into Train's chest, nuzzling his nose against his Cat's neck. He inhaled deeply, Train's scent utterly engulfing his senses. A fulfilled sigh emerged from his yielding lips as his arms wrapped tighter around the teen he loved. It was the perfect moment and Creed never wanted it to end._

_Suddenly, a violent shove against his shoulders told Creed that he was no longer permitted to hold Train. The force of the push was so vigorous that the silver teen now found himself lying on the floor. He sat up instantly, tears falling from his eyes as he looked up at his beloved painfully._

_"Train… Why…?" Creed mumbled, his lips trembling with ache._

_Train scoffed at the teen, glaring down at Creed as if he were nothing more than a pest. _

_"Pfft… Like I'd ever be okay with **you**_ _again. You're so selfish, Creed. You knew I was under a lot of stress yet you still piled all that crap on me. How could you do that to me?"_

_Creed felt a cold tear trail down his cheek, staining against his pale skin. "Crap…?"_

_"You heard him. He said, crap, Freak." Saya coiled her arm around Train's as she snuggled close to him. "You're pathetic thinking he'd return your feelings if you kissed him. That only left the door more open for me."_

_Creed's body reacted on his own when he saw the two begin to kiss. His objective was to knock the witch on her ass and claim Train as his own. However, his goal was blocked by a large chest. His face smacked flat into the chest of Baldor who was now standing over his body resplendently._

_"So, not only are you a psycho, but you're **gay**? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. There's never been anything normal about you…"_

_Creed's entire class was now laughing at him, making sure the boy had a good view of his beloved attacking Saya's lips. Their bodies pressed close against one another as Train's hands wandered lustfully around her body. Saya's moans of pleasure were torture to Creed and he tried to run away. However, Baldor was holding him down, making sure he couldn't leave. _

_"You should just sit any enjoy…" Sven commented, strolling up next to Creed. "It was meant to be between them. You never had a shot."_

_"You're feelings are meaningless, Creed." Eve spoke next, standing on the other side of Creed. "Your emotions are pointless… just like you."_

_He cried relentlessly, shaking his head so he could block out the words of hate being thrown at him and the image of his Cat and Saya. His peers were laughing at him as Train and Saya were now tearing at each other's clothing. Creed screamed and pulled at Baldor and the others to free himself. It was all in vain since the bully was much larger than Creed._

"STOP!" Creed shot up from the floor, his chest heaving viciously up and down. Sweat caked his entire body and stained his sheets.

His eyes scanned the room in a panic, sheets stuck to his sweaty chest. It took a few minutes for the teen to calm down and catch his breath. His heart rate was so fast that he was on the verge of having a heart attack. Creed's pale hand rubbed the sweat from his forehead, his eyes shutting as he continued to take in deep gulps of air.

_Just… a nightmare…_

When he was finally done breathing heavily he stood, peeling the drenched sheets from his sopping form. His feet wobbled as he walked, knees threatening to give out as he made his way to the bathroom. Fragile shoulders shook quietly as the teen tried desperately to forget about the nightmare.

_Same one as the night before… and before that… except Sven and Eve were in this one…_

The boy finally made his way into the bathroom, turning the facet on and letting it run for a minute. Creed looked into the mirror in order to see what his face looked like. This marked the third day Creed hadn't looked in a mirror… and the third day he hadn't seen or heard from Train.

His toneless face was blemished with tears, obvious sign that the teen had been crying in his sleep. Pallid cheeks were sunken in allowing the bones of his face to jolt out aggressively. Creed's normally blue eyes were emotionless and colorless, replaced with loneliness and longing.

"So begins day three…" Creed said as he leaned against the now full sink.

He turned the water off, small drips splashing calmly in the pool of water. Each drip created a serene ripple that travelled throughout the sink, ironically contrasting the chaos that was currently residing in his head.

Creed stood there and stared at the puddle of water, gazing into the eyes of his distorted reflection. The white of his irises were blood shot and his hair was disheveled like a man man's… which wasn't too far off from what Creed felt like.

Ever since he told Train how he felt, his life had been Hell. Train hadn't shown up to school and no one had seen or heard from him. Saya, Sven and Eve all tried to contact him, but were answered with vagueness and uncertainty. They asked Creed if he knew why he was acting so strangely, but the silver boy never gave a definite response. He told them they should be happy they at least had heard from him.

Creed had sent Train one text message every day since that day at the library but got nothing in return. Although it was a relief that Saya didn't know what was going on, nor had she really spoken to him, Creed didn't know how much longer he could last without having his beloved around. He had even tried stopping by his apartment, but his beloved never answered.

Another gasp of sorrow escaped Creed's control as he continued to stare at the wrinkling water. The image of his face slowly changed as auburn locks of hair replaced his hoary ones, sapphire eyes turning gold as his pale skin tanned slightly. The new, cat-like reflection gave him a cheeky smile and winked, causing Creed's heart to both break and soar.

Out of frustration and yearning, Creed slapped the water, destroying the new manifestation of his Train. He scooped the liquid up and splashed it against his face, the warmth of it soothing his bitter skin. The boy did this a few times until the sink was completely void of anything, mimicking his heart. He now stared at the empty sink for a few minutes until he stepped back into the room he slept it.

Creed dug through his school bag in search of his phone, hoping against hope that there was a new message there. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his screen reading "1 new message" and hastily popped his phone open. However, his heart sank when he saw it was another one of Kyoko's forwarded message. This one claimed if you forwarded this message to at least ten people, the love of your life would propose to you within the next 24 hours.

_Stupid girl… why did I even agree to give her my number. Isn't she terrified of me?_

Though, Creed quickly learned however scared she was never changed her overly-friendly nature.

The blue eyed teen rolled his eyes and shut his phone angrily. He shoved the phone back into his bag and sat heavily on the foul couch. Sitting there with his arms folded, he couldn't help but occasionally glance at the pocket where he had located his phone. His leg began to shake as he stared insistently at the bag.

At last, Creed dived for his bag again, pulling his phone back out to reveal that message again. Without much thought, he sent the message to as many numbers as he could, which wasn't much anyway. He wasn't a really superstitious person, but he had never been this desperate before. The only person in his phone he didn't send the message to was Train, since he knew that would only make matters worse.

As the last message was sent, Creed found himself still staring at his phone. He scrolled down to Train's number, this thumb hovering over the name as if the longer he stared at it, the sooner his love would respond to one of his messages. Creed was very careful to make sure he didn't text Train too much so he wouldn't get annoyed and he wouldn't use up his message limits.

Cobalt orbs couldn't pry themselves away from the beautiful name, reading it over and over again slowly, wanting to absorb every letter as best he could. When he felt as though his Cat's name was engraved securely on his brain, his fingers took a mind of their own as he began to send the boy another text message.

**"I'm sorry, Train. I understand if you're upset with me, but please let me know if you're okay… Please?"**

Creed waited until his screen showed a confirmed sent before he shut his phone again. He sighed and slouched deep into the couch, feeling the hard cushions give slightly into his weight. Blue eyes shut as he laid his arms on either side of his body, feelings the warmth of the sun shadowing his body.

He allowed the warm to overwhelm his spirit, stealing it from his body momentarily and lifting his soul away from the world. His mind became blank for a few, magnificent minutes, taking pleasure in the temporary peace. It had been so long since he tolerated his brain to stop thinking and just let life be if only for a second.

It was nice to forget about everything, but as he felt his fingers subconsciously clutch at the phone still in his hand his heart sank again. Reality came rushing back to him in that second as his body quickly turned cold. An agonizing snivel emitted from his throat and sprung along the vacant walls.

"Train… please, answer me…"

"Who's Train?"

Creed didn't bother to open his eyes at the voice. He knew who it belonged to and put his guard up. When the silver teen didn't answer even when a minor dip in the couch told him that his company had decided to sit next to him. Still, the boy didn't move, keeping his eyes resolutely shut and his body motionless.

Only when he felt an unwanted arm wrap around his shoulder did he react. Creed stood quickly and stepped away from the couch. Sapphire eyes glowered heatedly at Izo, who smiled fondly back at him.

"Don't be like that. I'm trying to provide you comfort." Izo said with that same fake smile on his face.

Creed rolled his eyes, grabbed a shirt from his bag so he could cover his naked torso. "I don't need your kind of 'comfort'."

Just as Creed was about to let his shirt fall down his head and onto his chest, he felt two cold, large hands against his body. One hand placed itself strongly against his bare back, the other's fingers sketching the slight muscles from his stomach to his chest. Creed shivered at the contact, his arms frozen in the air as his shirt blocked his vision of the tall man before him.

An arm wrapped forcefully around his back, pulling him tightly against the older man's body. Izo's other hand trailed slowly up his chest and reached the clothing that was covering Creed's face. With a powerful yank, he pulled the shirt up just enough to uncover Creed's infuriated face, smiley seductively at the look he was being given.

"You really ought to learn to be nicer to me. After all, I've never been anything but a gentleman to you."

He pressed his lips vehemently against Creed's, causing the boy to choke on the tongue that strained its way into his mouth. Creed tried to push the man away, but found his arms were tangled in the shirt he was trying to put on. Izo's arm was still wrapped around his back which pressed their bodies close together.

Creed could feel himself gagging the deeper the man's tongue went. He struggled the best he could, but Izo was too strong for him. However, a thought occurred to the teen and with his free legs, Creed kneed the man directly in the groin with as much potency as he could muster.

The quickly growing lump in the man's pants disappeared as he released his captive. Once Creed felt Izo's body fall way from his, he hurriedly slipped his shirt on, grabbed his school bag and ran out of the room. He completely ignored the curses of pain and anger coming from the disturbed man and ran out the door. With a loud slam, Creed ran down the hallway as fast as he could. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be as far away from that place as he could possibly get.

Once he was a safe fifty yards away from his apartment building he stopped, catching his breath as he ducked down an alley. He still was not fully dressed and didn't want someone to see his half naked ass running around town.

After he caught his breath he dug into his bag and pulled out the rest of his school uniform. He slipped the pants on, tied his tie and threw on his jacket. Despite being completely dressed and ready for school now, the boy still looked pretty disheveled. After all, he was just sexually abused by a sleazy old man.

_Is this how Train felt when I kissed him?_

Creed felt so dirty and used. The entire time the man was attacking him he didn't understand why Izo couldn't take the hint that his advances were unwanted. But, Creed knew he was no better. He could feel Train's uneasiness the whole time he was kissing him but still didn't stop.

_I even tried to go in for a second kiss! I'm surprised he didn't kick me in the crotch…_

Though Creed knew that was impossible at the time. He had pinned Train to the ground and pressed his body against him. Plus, his hero was completely paralyzed by what was going on. How could he fight off the superfluous affection?

Creed then found his body moving on its own, in the way of Train's apartment. Whenever Creed was hurt or upset he always turned to Train, and this time was no different. Even if the boy was not speaking to him currently, that didn't stop the silver teen's need for him.

He arrived at the apartment rather quickly, not bothering to raise his eyes from the ground as he instinctively walked to his love's door. Creed paused at the door for a few seconds, hand raised and ready to knock. An internal debate started in his head on whether or not he should try knocking on his beloved's door again. It wasn't a very long debate as his hand had made the decision for him. A loud knock resided down the hallway, catching a few bums' attentions that were sitting nearby.

Creed waited a few minutes before he knocked again. He could have sworn he heard movement happening in Train's room, but there was still no answer. Again, he waited a few minutes before he sighed, realizing that his Cat was not going to answer the door.

The teen stood there a while long before he moved away from the door. He didn't want to leave, but he knew standing there waiting for Train would not help his situation with the brunette at all. Creed made his way out the building and down another alleyway next to Train's apartment building.

Creed smashed his head against the brick wall that was behind him. He stared into the deep blue sky, noting the hints of grey that faintly gloomed over the sun's golden emissions.

"Looks like rain…" The boy commented to no one in general. He felt another tear fall from his eyes; his body finally recovered enough to sprout tears once more.

Creed lowered his head into his hands and allowed the tears to flow once more. He slid down the wall and to the ground, curling into a ball as his face became stained once more. As Creed's chest heaved in and out ferociously from misery a rumble in his hand shook him slightly from his depression.

The teen's hopes were low as he opened his phone. He was half expecting it to be Kyoko again with another pointless text message when he saw that "1 new message" sign on his screen. Really, did the girl have nothing better to do with her time? Why couldn't Charden control her more?

Despite that, he still opened his phone to check the message. His eyes widen and his heart rose when he saw the name on the phone. It had been three days since the boy had smiled and the gesture hurt his cheeks, but he couldn't help himself.

_He messaged me back! Oh, God, I'm so happy he's at least acknowledging my existence._

Creed was still aware the message could say something along the lines of "leave me alone, I never want to see you again," but it was a risk the silver teen was willing to take. At least that meant Train felt something for him, even if it was hate. The recognition is what really mattered to Creed at this point.

This thumb shook with fear and excitement as he pressed the button to read the message. His eyes were shut as the message opened, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the rejection in case that's what this was. Although, he was still trying to remain hopeful that maybe this was an acceptance message.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Creed opened his eyes to read the message. His fears were silenced slightly when he read the words. He texted something back to his love, waiting for the reply. It didn't take long showing that the Cat was most likely not doing anything at the moment. He read the next message and felt the weight in his heart lessen.

**Train: I'm fine. We need to talk.**

**Creed: When?**

**Train: Today. After school. The tree.**

The boy read through the series of texts again, double checking that he did not misunderstand anything. His messages were short and to the point, showing that his beloved was still a little uncomfortable which worried Creed, but at least he knew he was going to see his savior today. Creed didn't bother responding; knowing that sending anything back would be a waste of Train's text messages. The silver boy would be there, and he knew Train didn't need a confirmation of that.

A contented sigh escaped his chapped lips as he held the phone against his chest. He stared at the blue sky happily, suddenly forgetting the grey that was threatening this beautiful day.

* * *

Train's golden irises opened as the sun shone brightly into his room. He reached over from his bed and shut his black out curtains, forcing the intruding star's intensity out of his room. The Cat's head fell face first back into his pillow, trying to will his body back to sleep.

This was the start of the third day he hadn't been in school and he knew he wasn't going to go in today. Although he knew he couldn't afford to keep missing school, he really couldn't bring himself in and face Creed. The brunette knew there was no way to avoid his friend if he went there and he really needed time to himself right now.

Over the three days he had received several text messages from Saya, Sven, Eve, Rinslet and even Jenos. He responded to his friends, giving them bullshit answers as to why he wasn't in school. Saya had even called him to try to talk to him, but the Cat really needed to be alone. The last thing he needed was one of Saya's guilt trips about how he didn't have enough time for them.

He groaned as he tried to clear his thoughts. Ever since that day at the library with Creed, Train's head had been completely empty. It was as if in that instant everything that had been weighing him down exploded into the air in different directions. The boy needed time to get them all back in his head before he could face Creed or anyone else.

_I really don't want to avoid everyone… not even Creed… I just… can't think right now…_

Creed had been sending him text messages as well. The first time he saw Creed's name appear on his phone with a message his heart sank. He was worried that it was the beginning of constant messages from the teen and he was going to be forced to talk things out before he had the chance to straighten out his thoughts. It was a relief when he saw his partner only texted him once a day saying he was sorry.

_I think he knows I need my space to figure things out… but, I think I'm starting to get things figured out now…_

Train rolled over so his face was now pointed towards the ceiling. His amber orbs scanned along a crack in the titles, trailing it across to his windows. The Cat sighed again, pulling his thin blankets over his head, really just wanting to go back to sleep and forget about everything again. The only thing he had done in the past few days was go to work and sleep. He had barely even eaten, mostly because his stomach was too sick to eat, but also because Creed had bought him most of the food in his fridge.

The Cat groaned at the thought. Creed had done so much for Train, and until a few days ago he never understood why. There was always this look in his eyes that the brunette interpreted as admiration of a friend or a brother. After that day in the library, everything his friend felt hit Train all at once.

_Love… I can't believe I didn't see it before. It was so obvious!_

That confession of Creed's led to so many questions. What was Creed going to do now that he confessed? Why did Train ignore these feelings for so long? How long has Creed felt this way? Why did Creed feel this way? How strong were his feelings? And the biggest question… How did Train feel about Creed?

Those were the questions that floated through Train's head for the past three days. A part of him was mad at Creed for putting all this on him when he had enough to worry about. Train trusted Creed with so much information about his life and always let him in on all the stresses he endured because he trusted Creed and considered him his best friend. That combined with the boy always worrying about his welfare, Train didn't think he really had much more of a choice but to tell him everything.

As for the questions… Train had been working them out one by one in his head. He had to push everything out of his mind in order to properly take care of this problem. Saya had to take a back seat yet again, school couldn't be further from his mind, and his job ethic was completely nonexistent. Everything had to be set aside to deal with Creed. Train could tell by the text messages that he was having a panic attack. Plus, with everything the boy had done for Train, how could he leave him hanging for so long?

Creed had just declared the strongest feelings a person could have to Train. Though it made Train sick to think about it, he knew it had to be true. That kiss spoke so many emotions. That day when Creed kissed him, Train felt like he was drowning beneath the teen, afraid that he wouldn't get out of it alive. As much as Train wanted to be in denial about everything and make up some excuse about what happened, he knew there were none.

He groaned when he heard his phone go off, praying that it wasn't going to be Creed or one of his friends again. The Cat really needed to be alone for a little while longer before he could face anyone.

However, curiosity got the better of him and he looked at his phone. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Kyoko, but rolled his eyes at what the message held.

_Another forwarding message… Why does she insist on sending me these? She knows I don't have many messages, so why does she have to waste them with this crap?_

He slammed his phone back down and turned his body away from the communication device. It was bad enough that he had so much he needed to work out in his head, why did this girl have to bother him with such pointless dribble? Another sigh was let out as he allowed his thoughts to drift again.

_What am I going to do? Should I just get over myself and talk to him? I'm going to starve myself if I keep going on like this. I'll also fail out of school or even be fired…_

Train hit his head against the headboard of his bed. His stress level was beginning to rise again and he could feel the thoughts he had been able to accumulate slipping from his grasp once more.

_Okay. Focus. One thing at a time. Your boss understands, so don't worry about work. As for school, Creed can—_

His thoughts stopped as he groaned deeply, hitting his head against the headboard again.

_Why did he have to tell me this! Ugh! I can't even think about him without getting stressed out._

Train placed his pillow over his face and screamed into it. Once the scream was done, he bit harshly into the pillow, trying to get all his frustration and stress out on the inanimate object. After a few deep breaths, he calmed down and allowed his thoughts to drift back to Creed.

_Okay, one thing at a time. Job, fine. School, fine. Creed… Concentrate on Creed. You need to get this out of the way if you want things to go back to normal._

Despite everything that had happened, Train did miss his friend. He wanted things to be back to normal and to be able to be friends with Creed without it being awkward. He just didn't know how to act around Creed now after that confession or how they were going to be able to get back to normal.

_I'm also very aware strong feelings such as that can't be ignored. They just… frighten me for whatever reason… Is he going to be like Kyoko now and tackle me whenever he sees me? No… Creed would respect my space. Wouldn't he…?_

One of the biggest problems Train was facing was the fact that a lot of his questions couldn't be answered without talking to Creed. It wasn't like he knew what the boy was thinking. Train was pretty sure how he felt about his friend… even if he knew it would hurt him, but there were no other questions that he could really answer on his own.

_Then why am I avoiding him? Shouldn't I talk to him? What am I afraid of…?_

A knock at his door made the Cat jump slightly. He sat still on his bed for a few moments, waiting to see if the person would walk away or not. Another knock showed that whoever it was did not intend to leave. However, Train did not intend on answering the door, so they were at a stalemate.

After a few more minutes, Train heard the person walking away. The tiny sob coming from the other side of the door let the brunette know who it was. Train frowned deeply and groaned painfully. Creed didn't deserve this. He had never been anything but kind, caring, and loving to him.

_Not only that, he's been a great friend… the **best** friend, actually. He's always there for me even when I don't think I need him. And all I'm doing now is hurting him… I'm being so selfish…_

Train's chest suddenly filled with bricks, his stomach was doing back flips. Train recognized the familiar feeling of guilt rising in his heart once more. Creed had opened up to him about his life. About how his mom treated him and how the men she brought over looked at him as if he were a piece of meat. How he had never had a family, never met his father and never even had a place to call home…

_And all I'm doing is adding more pain to his already painful life… He's probably been sleeping at that apartment every night, dealing with his mother and the trash she brings in… And I'll bet school isn't any better without me there to give him confidence. I was his only support… he told me that, and I just walked away from him… When all he's done is do everything he could to make me happy._

After a long, painful sigh, Train pulled his phone out and decided to text his friend. It still felt awkward to be talking to Creed after his confession, but his guilt wouldn't allow him to push this off any further. He knew now that Creed was crying over this, and Train would be damned if he'd make one of his friends cry.

Train wasn't surprised when Creed responded quickly. The boy had probably been staring at his phone non-stop waiting for Train to say something to him. Again, Train couldn't help the remorse build up when he thought about the torture he was putting his partner through.

When the texts were done, Train shut his phone stared up at the ceiling. It took him a few minutes to realize he was holding his breath. His body felt cold and worried, not sure what was going to come from tonight. It was surprising that he was actually scared of seeing Creed, but he knew they needed to talk… for both their sakes.

After a few minutes, he decided to go back to sleep. There was nothing he could do at the moment and sleeping was the only thing that would keep him sane.

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky, cascading its splendor on the planet below. The waves were particularly generous on a certain tree that contained a certain cat in its branches. Train had decided to climb the tree and hide amongst the leaves, just in case someone like Saya or Sven decided to stop by. Plus, he enjoyed high places.

The brunette stared in the distance at the city, golden eyes thoughtful as he scanned the horizon. His mind was completely blank for once in the past three days, making sure his ears were alert so he could hear if anyone approached. His heart would race with fear when he heard footsteps passing by, but would quickly calm down when he noticed it was no one he knew.

_Calm down, Train. School's just letting out now. He won't be here for at least another ten minutes._

Saying calm down and actually calming down were two completely different things. Train didn't even know how to start the conversation or even if Creed was going to start the conversation. It was hard for the brunette to plan anything let alone planning on how to talk to someone who just confessed their love to you.

_Just take it as it comes. Work on your toes, that's what you do best._

That was the final conclusion the teen had come to before he left his apartment. Things were still not entirely clear in his mind, but he figured at this point the best way to get everything sorted out was to just deal with Creed and let things unfold on their own. He didn't have anything he was going to say or do planned. Chances were Creed had every paragraph, sentence, word, moment and action planned out and rehearsed and Train was just going to follow his instincts and go with the flow. What more could he do?

Another sound thudded below him drawing his eyes to the grass below the tree. His heart dropped when he saw silver hair beaming brightly against the sun. The locks brushed around Creed's face as he turned his head back and forth looking for Train. When the teen let out a sad sigh, Train decided to drop from the tree and reveal himself.

Just as Creed was about to walk away and retreat back to the confines of his depression, Train magically appeared before him. The blue eyed boy's heart skipped a beat when his vision was filled with Train's magnificent figure, his hair and eyes as wistful as they ever were. A smile formed on his lips as he stared at his beloved, feeling as though he hadn't seen his hero in years.

Train stood there and stared at Creed, really unsure of what to say and feeling really uncomfortable with the way his friend was staring at him. He was hoping when Creed saw him for the first time in three days that **he** was going to speak first so Train didn't have to. However, he knew it was stupid thinking Creed would understand Train's point of view and speak on his behalf. The Cat opened his mouth to speak, but found his bullied companion running forward and embracing him.

Creed knew it was a bad idea to hold his love so close after everything that just happened, but he couldn't help it. His body moved on its own as it reached out and took tight hold of his Train. It was as if his body felt that if he ever let go of Train again, he wouldn't see him again. As he held the brunette to his body, arms wrapping securely his back, tears began to slow from his orbs.

"I'm sorry, Train…" Was all he could say and he tensed his hold on his beloved, snuggling his face deep into the teen's shoulders.

Was it a terrible idea? Yes. Creed knew this but at the moment he didn't care. He felt guilty for piling so much on Train and his soul ached to be near him again. The silver boy tried to stop his tears and tried to pull himself away from his savior, but he couldn't. All he could do was stand there under their tree, holding Train as close to his body as he could and cry. He tried to absorb all strength from Train that he could, hoping it would be enough to get him to let go.

Train was stunned when Creed reached out to embrace him. He was too stunned to move or push the boy away and when his friend started to cry he knew he couldn't. It wasn't the first time his shirt had become stained with this boy's tears, but now that he knew his feelings, the situation was a little rough for the Cat.

Despite that, Train still cared about Creed and raised his hand to ruffle his friend's hair. It always seemed to calm the teen down and even though it was half-assed, Train hoped it would do the trick. It did and as Creed calmed down at Train's touch, the golden boy spoke, letting his mouth say whatever it wanted.

"No, Creed… I'm sorry… For leaving you hanging for so long. You go through enough in your life; you shouldn't have to have your feelings tortured by a jerk like me."

Creed's eyes shot towards Train's when he said that, disbelief filling his expression. "What? No! It was my fault. You were under so much stress and telling you something like that didn't help at all." Tears blurred his vision again and he threw his arms around Train's neck. "I'm sorry!"

As the boy continued to cry, Train sighed. He grabbed Creed's wrists lightly, pushing them gently away from his body. It was a hard task, since Creed actually fought him a little.

Train turned away from Creed and sat with his back against the tree. He gestured for his partner to take a seat next to him, which the teen did without hesitation. Placing himself as close as he could to his beloved, he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them as he gazed at the city with Train.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Train spoke again. "I want you to understand why I ran off like that the other day…"

Creed shook his head and glanced over at his love, nothing but endearment in his eyes. "I understand. You just had a huge rock flung at you and your head exploded. It makes complete sense and I shouldn't have told you then…"

Train blinked at his companion in confusion. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Creed responded with an equal level of confusion is his voice.

"Know what I'm thinking or saying before I even say or think it?" He sighed and turned away from his friend, instead choosing to stare at the clouds. "And there's that look in your eyes again… It makes me uncomfortable... now that I know what it is…"

Creed frowned and forced himself to look away from his love. "I'm sorry… It's not like I can help it… I love you, Train. I love you with all my heart, mind and soul. It hurts when you're not around and it's all I can take to not throw myself at you whenever I see you."

Train cringed a little when Creed said this. "Sorry, it's just, hard to hear that word…"

"What? Love?" Seeing his Cat cringe again, Creed chuckled and gave his love's knee a friendly pat. "I love saying that word. It's probably my favorite word especially when you're name comes anywhere near it. My heart lifts when I think of you and my love for you."

He knew his words made his golden love uncomfortable, but they both knew everything needed to come out now.

"Train… I don't expect you to feel the same way towards me… no matter how much it hurts… In your eyes we've only known each other since the beginning of this year, plus I know you don't have the time to think about these things."

Creed glanced at his hero whose eyes were glued to a certain cloud in the sky, seemingly trying to control himself from running away from these overwhelming feelings. Seeing that Train wasn't about to go running off, he kept going.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Creed repeated the phrase a million times so Train would get use to hearing it. He also needed to get it out of his system before he would explode.

When he glanced at his Cat again, a small pint of frustration swelled in his stomach which caused his arms to reach out and grab Train by the shoulders so they were facing each other. Train's look was panicked and curious, not sure of what to do or say. He didn't know what Creed was about to do, but was preparing himself for another kiss.

Creed wasn't going to kiss him though. He knew that was way beyond his boundaries at the moment, but he needed to do something so he wouldn't detonate later and do something like that again.

"I love you, Train Heartnet. I love you more than life itself. I need you more than the Earth needs the sun or the moon. More than humans need water, food or air. Hell, you **are **my sun, my moon, my food, air and water. I've ached to be with you every day for the past nine years. Every moment I'm with you is like heaven to me…" He smiled, letting go of Train so the boy could absorb everything he just said. "I love you, Train… and there's nothing anyone can do to change that."

Train stared at Creed for what seemed like hours. He was at a loss for words. Creed's words came from his heart and Train didn't have anything to say back to him. All he could do was stare into his friend's adoring blue eyes which twinkled happily back into his golden ones.

"Why?"

Creed was thrown back by Train's simple answer, especially since it seemed as though his Cat didn't even think before he asked it. Creed never bothered to analyze **why** he loved Train. He just knew he did and that was all he needed, but now that it was being thrown at him he had to answer.

"I've never actually questioned it… I've just always accepted it as an inevitable in my heart." The look on Train's face told him that it wasn't enough. "I mean… what's not to love? Everything about you is so different from anyone else I have ever met… and I love everything about you…"

Train still looked confused and Creed sighed. "Train, love really isn't something that can be explained. There are so many levels to love that it's hard to identify why people fall in love with each other. I love the chemistry between us, I love the way your eyes glow in the moonlight and shine in the sun. I love how big your heart is and how accepting and understanding you are of everything. I love how you can always make me laugh whenever I feel sad and how just thinking about you makes my heart soar. I love how the color of your hair makes me crave a chocolate bar and how it's always unruly as if you never brush it."

Seeing that everything Creed said freaked out his beloved a little, the boy stopped and took a deep breath. "I love you for so many reasons I can't tell you why I love you. Does that make sense?"

It was Train's turn to sigh as his eyes looked away from Creed and to the ground. "I guess it does… I just don't understand because I've never felt that before."

Creed whimpered at Train's words, knowing what they meant. "I know, Train… I wish you did, but I can't change how you feel either…"

Creed didn't know why he hoped against hope that Train would return his feelings of love. He should have spent more time wooing his Cat before he confessed his love. Although, it's not like he planned it. It just… happened…

Train noticed his friend's pain and reached a hand out to pat his shoulder. "I'm sorry… but you can't… I want you to know that I do care about you and I don't want this to ruin our friendship…. Plus, we do have that project to work on."

The side of Creed's face nestled into Train's hand, nuzzling it for a second before he became self conscious and pulled away. As much as it hurt Creed to admit it, he knew Train probably would appreciate him getting all snuggly….

"But… does this mean our friendship has to change? I mean, are you going to turn into Kyoko and tackle me whenever you see me?"

Creed laughed at Train's half joke and smiled reassuringly at his love. "No. I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable. But, I will ask you one favor…" He eyed his Cat with a pleading look. "Please don't disown me if I forget myself and… do something along those lines… Please?"

Train cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Disown you? Do I own you?" Creed's eyes were still begging him which caused the golden boy to sigh. "I won't 'disown' you… And I'll try to be as understanding as I can be. As long as it doesn't get out of control and I need to keep a 50 foot distance from you, everything will be fine."

The silver boy giggled and finally broke his stare from Train. "Of course. I'll be good. My intentions are the same as yours… okay, well, maybe not **exactly** the same, but I want the same thing you want right now. For things to be back to the way they were so we can be friends without it being awkward."

"That answers four questions now…"

"Huh?" Creed questioned his beloved, looking at him peculiarly.

Train waved away the confusion and continued. "Well… I have another question… Since you seem to sometimes understand my mind better than I do, could you explain to me how I could have been so oblivious to your feelings? Looking back, it was so obvious."

"You mean my feelings of love?" Creed noticed that Train was avoiding saying the word 'love' and he was determined to make him more comfortable with at least saying the word in regards to Creed.

Train rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree again. "You know what I mean…"

Creed laughed. "If you really want to know why, you'd really have to ask yourself. You're the only one that can tell you how you work… but if you want my opinion… I think you were scared. I think you didn't want my love for you to be true, so you pushed it out of your mind. You didn't want to hurt me and you didn't want to have something else in your life stress you out. Especially if it was an area where you felt there were no complications."

At Train's silence, Creed decided to add a little more. "Or, you could have been that completely oblivious. I mean, you still don't even see how Saya feels."

"What about Saya?"

Creed panicked for a minute before he cut off Train's thoughts. "N-nothing. What I mean is, you saw me as your best friend… your brother and… it was weird and stressful to think that someone you saw that way saw you in a completely different way."

Train groaned and leaned his head into his hands. "Yeah… that makes sense… I'm… sorry, Creed."

"Why are you so sorry, Train? You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Yes I do… You're life is enough of a wreck, you didn't need your best friend walking away from you. It must have been tough for you these past few days. With how your home life is and how badly they torture you at school I'm surprised you don't hate me now."

Creed grabbed Train's hand reassuringly for a second before he let go and spoke. "I could never hate you… I love you too much to ever feel anything but complete adoration towards you."

Train huffed a laugh and looked at Creed from the corner of his eye. "You're weird…"

Creed looked ahead at the slowly setting sun. The two had been sitting there for a few hours now and it was beginning to get dark. It was fine by Creed though, since he loved gazing at his beloved in the moonlight.

Train, feeling Creed's eyes on him again, articulated another one of his questions out of sheer restlessness. "So…have the past three days been hard for you?"

Blinking, Creed's eyes changed from worship to uncertainty at the sudden change of subject. After he took a few seconds to get over his confusion, he answered his beloved's question. "It's been… tough… Baldor and his gang have acted just as you would think… so no real news there. And home…"

As Creed stopped in mid-sentence, Train poked him in the side. "That Izo guy giving you more problems?"

"I… guess you could say that." At Train's puzzled look he added, "He kissed me."

The golden boy's eyes widened and he gasped, turning to Creed with a startled look. "What? Are you serious? I didn't think he'd go that far."

Creed curled into himself, feeling the man's dirty arms around him again, his tongue slithering into his mouth and tasting his caverns. Train saw his friend recede into himself and put his arm around the troubled teen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that… And I'm sorry for not being there for you…"

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

Train blinked at the sudden outburst. He eyed his friend in concern, seeing as the boy curled tighter and tighter into his ball, as if he felt he didn't deserve Train's comforting arm. "Creed… are you comparing the kiss you gave me to the kiss he gave you?"

At Creed's whine, Train sighed, knowing that's exactly what his silver partner was doing. "I'm sure your kiss was nothing like the one you gave me. Your kiss was…"

Creed lifted his head slightly to look at Train, seeing the distress in his eyes as he spoke about that day. "Train… you don't have to relive it…"

Train's hand stopped Creed's words. "Creed, you're kiss was full of so many emotions that it couldn't be a traumatizing moment. I could tell your kiss was real and your feelings were true the entire time… Even though it wasn't exactly… expected… It's not something I'd look back at and feel bad about. I'm sure when that creep kissed you it was filthy and disturbing."

Creed smiled at his beloved and grasped the hand that was on his shoulder lovingly. "Thank you, Train. You don't have to comfort me, but I'm happy you do."

Train pulled his arm back and returned his companion's smile. "It's the least I can do. Just… don't read into it, okay?"

Creed nodded and allowed his body to stretch out much like Train's was. The friends sat there for a moment, enjoying watching the sun set and the company of each other. It seemed as though the uneasiness they started with was starting to ebb away. Things were feeling as though they were back to normal, but Train still had one more question for Creed.

"You mentioned before that you felt this way for nine years…"

Creed smiled, not bothering to look at his beloved's flustered face. "That's right. You don't remember it, but we actually met about nine years ago…" The silver teen watched the amber sun leisurely wane from sight, comparing the divine color to his Cat's eyes. "Baldor and his ass-kissers were picking on me… pretty badly. You stepped in right before I did something I would regret and took me to a sort of 'safe house' where you said you and your friends liked to hang out." He gestured to the cloth wrapped around his wrist. "That's where I got this from."

Train gaped at the old fabric draped around his thin wrist. There were dark red and black stains all over the cloth, the ends torn and shredded from years of use. Train had often wondered why he always carried around something that was clearly old and dirty or at least why he never cleaned it.

Then, he stared at Creed long and hard, trying to remember the day in question. It was in vain until he saw Creed blush. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him. He gasped as he fell back against the tree, laughing at the memory.

"Wow! I remember you now! That was so long ago. I never really thought of that moment again considering how many kids I rescued from those goons. But now I do remember it. I remember being proud that someone was finally going to stand up to them… even if you were going to attack them, I couldn't blame you." Train finished laughing and eyed Creed who seemed beyond happy that Train finally remembered. "But still, does that seem like a bit much?"

Creed looked offended at Train's statement. "I don't see how. It was all I had at the time. You didn't know I existed; my mother didn't care if I existed and everyone in the school avoided me like the plague. It was all I had and I didn't lose my mind. It was my reminder that there were good people out there who could care about me and show me kindness…"

Train scratched the back of his head, a small blush gracing his silky cheeks. "Well… when you put it that way…" He let his hand fall, pulling strands of grass from the ground. "Why did you never approach me?"

It was Creed's turn to blush, grabbing a nearby stick and drawing figures in the ground. It seemed to be what he liked to do whenever he was nervous. "Until high school I was too scared to even be in the same room as you let alone talk to you… I thought you might reject me."

Train rolled his eyes. "Why would I reject you?— Oh, you mean your feelings…" Creed shrugged his shoulders, drawing what looked like a cat into the dirt they were sitting on. The Cat shook his head and laughed lightly as another thought occurred to him. "So, is it just a coincidence that we have the exact same schedule? Because… I'm starting to doubt that. Did you have something to do with that?"

Creed didn't stop drawing his little cat which had a tiny puppy now next to it, trying to jump and play with the kitten. "Maybe…"

Again, Train rolled his eyes, finding Creed's little drawing amusing. "Whatever. I guess it's not important."

Again, a comfortable silence fell between them as the sun was almost completely out of view now. A few stars had begun to flicker as twilight dawned upon them. The two gazed at the stars, Train counted twelve that had appeared in the dark blue sky so far and Creed counted an endless amount that gleamed in his beloved's eyes.

Train felt Creed's eyes on him again and turned. The blue eyed teen quickly turned away, blushing violently as he continued with his almost finished drawing. "Sorry… It's just… your eyes are so amazing…"

Train sighed, propping one knee up so he could rest his elbow on it. "Thanks? I'm not use to compliments like that."

"Well, get use to them, 'cause that's one thing I don't think I can hold back."

The Cat face palmed, "Just… not too much, please? It's embarrassing and I don't want you to humiliate yourself in front of other people."

Creed shrugged. "I'm beyond the point of caring anymore. All I care about now is that we are still friends and everything will be back to normal." The boy chuckled, a thought occurring to him. "Well, almost completely normal."

Train looked at his friend with interest. "Pardon?"

Creed looked back at his friend, not bothering to hold back the affection he felt for the beautiful boy. "Of course things will be normal… but I can't guarantee I won't continue to try and woo you. **You**are my ultimate goal, as much as you hate to admit it."

"Uuugh, Creed come **on**! Don't do this to me…"

Creed shrugged. "I'm sorry, my friend, but I can't help myself. After all, I do have competition."

Train pondered that for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant by that. "Do you mean Kyoko? I may not be interested in any kind of relationship, but I think you'd definitely come before her."

The silver teen's heart beat fast in his chest when he heard that, even though he knew it was a joke. Not that it was a surprise considering how much he hated the girl. "That's… not exactly it, but don't worry about it. I just… want to apologize in advance if I start to come on a little too strong now and then. You hold my heart firmly in your grasp, and I won't be able to rest unless I know I've at least tried to grab yours."

Train continued to just stare vacantly, clearly not entirely understanding his metaphor. "Meaning, don't expect the flowers, praise and love to stop. There's nothing more I want in the world than your love, and you know how stubborn I am."

Train rubbed his eyes in frustration, trying to be calm for the sake of himself and his friend. Finally, he laughed, deciding to make light of the situation instead of putting himself under more pressure. "Well, then let me apologize now if I hurt you unknowingly. I don't think anyone can break into this safe." Train gestured to his heart, a cocky smile on his face.

Creed returned his expression with an equally smug look of his own. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see, won't we? I'm up for a challenge."

Train laughed again, offering his hand to Creed. "Well, then good luck! But, for now, friends?"

Creed looked at his hand, then smiled profoundly into his Cat's luminous golden irises, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms possessively around his beloved and perform what could be considered perverted acts on him. Train saw this and cleared his throat to jar Creed from his thoughts, gesturing to his affable hand.

Still smiling that adoring smile, Creed took the much respected limb. "Friends…"

Creed looked down at the cat and dog he was drawing, the creatures playing together amorously. With another boastful smile, Creed eyed his love secretly. "For now…" He whispered, benefiting from the breathing taking view of their city and his Cat.

There was still one last thing Creed was keeping from Train. He wasn't ready to tell him about the checks he had been slipping under his door. That was Creed's biggest concern at the moment, not Saya. If Train found out about the checks, would he reject him or would he understand?

Whatever it was, the silver teen would find out later. For now, he was going to enjoy his time with his beloved and try to win his heart.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you didn't catch on, the moments with Creed and Train waking up and texting each other happened at the same time. I just wrote them separately so you could see what they were both going through. Creed's personality is probably going to become more confident for a while now, since he's made a "challenge" to Train.

I'm going for at least a chapter a week, but next week I'm going to CT for a few days so I won't get to write as much. But, I still wanna try to get another one up next week. I'd like to have more than one up a week so the story can keep going and I can attract more readers, but since it's getting to the climax soon, it's harder to stay focused. Does that make any sense?

Anyway, read and **review** please?


End file.
